Code Geass: Reik of the Vengance: asì como el R3
by Eniasfausto
Summary: 2020 A.t.b Akabiska Rusia,en las heladas paredes del castillo de Miska, Reik principe de Britannia planea reiniciar la conquista del mundo con ayuda del la alianza de las 5 espadas, Japon: La UFN se ha corrompido y ahora buscan el geass.
1. Odio 1:La cara de Mefistófeles

Code geass: Reik of the Vengeance.

Odio 1: la cara de Mefistófeles

-¡Zero!, ¡Zero!, ¡Zero!- gritaba la muchedumbre mientras la joven con grilletes lloraba sobre el cuerpo del emperador del soberano del mundo. La gente no entiende lo insensible que pueden ser las emociones encerrada en una joven que siempre lo amó de una jovencita que de principio a fin amó a aquel que conquisto al mundo ultimo del legado de los britannian, ultimo que defendió el honor de la guerra de Britannia, el único que no entrego a su patria. si no que decidio reformarla.

Atb. 2020 Akabiska Rusia.

-La gloria del emperador Lelouch no debe ser perdida ¡All Hail Lelouch!- dijo el joven de cabello blanco, mientras la luz resplandeciente era reflejada desde las blancas paredes hacia su ojo derecho azul y su ojo izquierdo verde. Su esbelto cuerpo terso y blanco cuerpo era cubierto por una gabardina negra y sus pantalones grises la corona de olivo de oro resplandeciente. Proponiendo un brindis en la copa de oro y cristal junto los cuantos que se veian obligados a aceptar el brindis como si fuese una obligacion impuesta por el muchacho.

¿Estarian locos?, ¿Acaso no tienen moral por adorar a quien destruyo la cultura britannian? Que es lo que los motiva a seguir a este loco que habla del principe demonio como si fuese un heroe. Del hombre que matò a su padre para llegar al trono.

-¡All Hail Lelouch!- grito el el joven hombre levantando su copa y salpicando el suelo con el vino.

-¡All hail Lelouch!, ¡All hail Britannia!- gritaron los hombres y mujeres de la habitación levantando las copas y desparramando el vino en la aterciopelada alfombra.

Aquel hombre a quien ellos están obligados a apoyar en las buenas y en las malas en su fe y en su desesperación es nadie menos que Reik Ti Britannia 23vo heredero al trono britaniano, el príncipe desterrado a los infiernos helados del Euro Universo.

Después del brindis todos los presentes salen exceptuando dos de ellos uno es Reik y la otra es una chica que desde las sombras detrás del podio en la esquina donde las cortinas de terciopelo rojo la alejaron de la vista de los presentes. Su vestido blanco hace que su busto resalte aun más de lo que ya es, su cabello violeta resalta cuando camina hacia el muchacho, sus zapatillas de tacón alto se escucha por toda la sala, sus ojos azules reflejan una belleza indescriptible.

-¿Planeas continuar con esto hasta el final Reik?- dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba al príncipe para quitarle la corona y la gabardina.

-Si. Ya no hay marcha atrás- dijo Reik- el mundo sufre grandes cambios, las grandes potencias sucumben ante la Federación Unida de Naciones. El honor de Britania ha sido vendido a un hombre que no es más que escoria Zero.

-Pero aun así aunque solo unos cuantos nobles te apoyen, no tienes la fuerza suficiente para lograr tu cometido.

-¡Locura!, si es lo que pensé Marcella, pero aun asì el mundo que creare tiene un fin destinado para todos, la incompetencia de la FUN ha provocado la quiebra de muchas naciones. Las antiguas alianzas deben ser restablecidas , es la única forma de consagrar mi lugar en el trono de Britannia.

- Estas demente, tres de las cinco naciones aun están en la FUN, y ellas después de la muerte de lelo…

-Dilo Marcella, si no la causa por la que lucho nunca se cumplirá.

Marcella traga un poco de saliva respira –despues de la muerte del emperador Lelouch- dijo ella retirando ahora la gabaridina del príncipe.

-Sabes porque tanto Britania como el mundo odian tanto a Lelouch.- dijo Reik mirando a la chica.

-trato de conquistarnos.- dijo ella tomando las manos del príncipe y fortandolas con las suyas para calentarlas.

-si pero esa no fue la razón por la que lelouch actuó así que .Te equivocas Marcella, Lelouch lo único que quiso para todos fue darnos un futuro.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?- Dijo la chica mirando al muchacho a los ojos.

- No lo sé, pero su nombre no debe quedar en el olvido. Su nobre devera ser recordado como el hombre que salvo al mundo del mal.

-¿ Y quien es ese mal?- dijo marcela comenzando atiritar por el frio. Reik toma la gabardina y se la pone sobre los hombros a la chica mientras le susurra al oído.

-Yo, yo sere ese mal que el mundo necesita- Reik aleja sus labios de la oreja de la chica- yo sere el que forje la nueva cadena de odio una cadena de odio que solo el recuerdo podrá romper y cuando eso pase.

- Para cuando cumplas tus metas, mucha sangre ya se habrá regado- dijo la chica.

- Para eso es el poder de Mefistófeles- dijo el muchacho.

-Para eso es tu geass. Dijo Marcella tomando una copa y sirviéndose el vino en la copa de reik.

-Asì es. Para eso es el geass. De que otra forma el mundo conocera a su azote.

-Asi es como el nombre de Reik Ti Britannia quedara manchado como el demonio que desenmascaro la cadena de odio en un mundo de paz.- dijo Marcella sorbiendo el vino con delicadeza.

-Por cuanto tiempo seguir vestida asì.- dijo Reik- Los invitados ya se han ido y esa ropa hara que te enfermes.

-¿Te preocupas por mí?- dijo la chica tapándose el busto con la gabardina, se sonrojo un momento.

-Tonta, sin ti quien piloteara el "Cesar".- dijo Reik mientras tomaba el maletín plateado.

-¿Entonces ya te vas?- dijo Marcela retirándose el fleco de sus ojos para poder ver mejor al príncipe.

-Mi vuelo sale esta noche, no te olvides de empacar todo lo importante. Si no podría meterme en un buen lio.- dijo Reik.

-El país del sol naciente se llama asì por una razón, ellos han estado preparados desde hace tres años, pero yo lo he estado desde hace 19 años.- dice Reik girando la perilla, abre la puerta y sale de la habitación, la chica se queda en silencio unos momentos después comienza a hablar.

-Reik, que tantas agonías el mundo ha estigmatizado en ti para haber asesinado a tu propio orgullo y decidir pelear contra el mundo tu solo, después de que este te regalo un don que solo tu posees y…

-Pero también es la maldición de la cual forjare este mundo- eso pensaba Reik mientras ya sentado en el asiento de la nave y mirando por el ojo de buey el castillo que fue su refugio durante 16 años. Lo más cercano a un hogar.

-esa magnifico don que te diferencia de los demás- decía marcella mientras se levantaba y miraba por el ventanal la nieve caer y mirando la nave mientras despegaba.

-La maldición que me ha estigmatizado para matar mis emociones- decía Reik abriendo el maletín y encontrando en su interior el uniforme negro perteneciente a algún instituto.

"Su nombre es geass"- dijeron los dos, Marcella viendo la tenue luz producida por los motores del Aorus-13 la nave de transporte de Reik. Y en su interior el joven príncipe se mira en el espejo de la letrina del avión, ya no ve al chico con cabello blanco y ojos de distinto color, si no al muchacho de cabello negro y ojos violeta. Una macabra sonrisa se ve reflejada en el espejo, el deslumbre del la luz contra el cristal muestra que ya no es mas Reik Ti Britannia, ahora el se ha convertido en Lelouch Vi Britannia el príncipe demonio.


	2. Odio 2:La desesperación y Mefistófeles

Odio 2: la desesperación y Mefistófeles

Atb 2020: Ciudadela de to….no Tokio Japón

Un inmenso edificio se levanta majestuosamente en donde solía yacer la ciudadela de Tokio, la nave de Riek ha bajado a las afuras de la ciudad una mujer lo está esperando, una mujer de negro cabello y lentes.

-Tu debes ser Nina Einstein- dijo Reik tendiendo la mano para saludar a la joven.

-Si, su alteza- respondió Nina tendiendo la mano al joven noble.

el ojo derecho de Reik se apaga y una especie de ave de fuego aparece ve un torbellino de neuronas hasta haber encontrando lo que necesitaba, el flashazo de imágenes aparecen en ellas se aprecia a una chica enamorada de una joven de cabello rosa, la ira indescriptible de su muerte la agonia de no poder haber asesinado a ese hombre un hombre conocido como ZERO.

-Nina Einstein, dime ¿cual es tu odio mas grande?

-¿No le entiendo su Majestad?- dijo Nina mirando al bello hombre de ojos de distinto color y los mechones de cabello blanco que le cubrían parte de la frente y de los ojos.

-Solo si tu odio y agonia equipara al mio, solo asi seras capaz de cumplir todas tus metas.- Dijo el príncipe mirando los ojos impactados de la chica atravez de los cristales del los anteojos.

- Se equivoca su alteza, no odio nada y no he sufrido por nada aun- dijo Nina arrugando parte de su falda.

-¿En serio?, no sufre por nada y no odia nada, ni si quiera por mi prima.

-¿Su prima?

-Euphemia Li Britannia, una mujer que fue engañada y luego asesinada por el mismo hombre que nosotros mas odiamos en este estático mundo. Zero.

-¡Zero!-exclamo nina- No Zero es bueno, el ha ayudado mucho a la reconstrucion de este mundo, Zero no es malo, Zero es bueno- se repetía la chica.

No lo entiendo, se pregunta Reik a sí mismo, mi geass debió haberme mostrado los recuerdos necesarios para despertar en ella esa ira escondida.¡ podría ser que!, ¡Geass!, eso es alguien debió usar el geass en ella.

El ave de fuego vuelve a aparecer en el ojo de Reik y otro flashazo de imágenes aparece, pero hay una especie de recuerdos reprimidos que no deja al joven entrar en ellos.- que es esto- dice el príncipe como una pantalla negra se levanta ante el un candado en forma de geass aparece.

-¡No me jodas con esto!- grita el príncipe adentro de la mente de nina, tu no me podras detener, yo soy el único que puede controlar su mente hacer lo que se me antoje, asì que ¡Te ordeno que me dejes ver sus recuerdos!- el geass de Reik comienza a desintegrar el candado que se había puesto, entonces logra accesar a esos recuerdos.

Estan dos personas en el interior de una nave de guerra, se escuchan las explosiones a lo lejos , uno es un muchacho vestido de blanco-¡ Lelouch! Grita Reik- la chica con la que esta es Nina, Lelouch mira a Nina directo a los ojos un par de aves de fuego penetran los ojos de nina asta su mente.

-Nina te lo pido, por favor olvida el sufrimiento que Zero te hizo pasar.- dijo lelouch usando el geass en Nina para que lo olvidase todo.

-¡Que significa esto!, el uso el poder del geass en Nina.- exclamo Reik- No Nina olvida este recuerdo, nunca sucedió, Reik vuelve utilizar el geass en la chica para eliminar el recuerdo una vez registrado en su memoria.

-Si, lo olvidare-dice la voz de Nina en su cabeza. El efecto del geass termina.

Reik mira ahora los ojos el enojo y la ira de saber que Zero continua con vida y todos le aclaman como un héroe, recuerda que ella es una racista y que los eleven mataron a su princesa. Reik sonríe momentáneamente.

-Ahora nina Einstein ayudame a terminar con nuestra agonia y asesinemos a este mundo que creo el demonio conocido como Zero el hombre de los milagros.

Una nina encolerizada se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar en dirección al auto que espera a Reik , dos sujetos con máscara de la guarda real de Britania los esperan Reik se coloca la peluca y los lentes de contacto para enmascarar su identidad.

-Que es lo que planea hacer su majestad, en este momento todo el mundo esta a favor de Zero todos apoyan el mundo de su mesa de diálogos- exclama Nina.

-No todos- dice Reik - aun hay gente que no aprueba a Zero .

-¿La facción Purista?, pregunto Nina.

-Algo asi- respondió Reik- mas bien el senado imperial.

-¿El senado?, pero ellos siguen las normas dictadas por Nunnaly jamás podremos convencerlos.- dijo Nina.

-Es verdad que su lealtad le pertenece a Nunnaly pero pronto descubriras que cuando deseo algo lo consigo. Y que nadie puede negarse a mis órdenes ni si quiera tu.

-Y que planeas hacer ahora.

-Tu fuiste la creadora del FLEIA, tu deber ya esta dictado, deberás crear mas de esa arma.

-Pero su majestad el FLEIA traerá muchas consecuencias si es usado es un arma de doble filo.- dijo Nina acomodándose los lentes.

-Asì es por eso la utilizare como último recurso, cuando todo lo demás haya fallado y nada se pueda hacer utilizare el FLEIA para purificar a la humanidad corrompida por la mascara.

- Aun asì yo sola no podre con todo el trabajo, es menester que consiga ayuda.

-Te la conseguiré, dijo el príncipe- tengo a muchos de los mejores investigadores del mundo trabajando en muchos proyectos en todo el globo , prácticamente te puedo conseguir cualquier laboratorio que desees en cualquier parte del mundo.

-No su majestad ya tengo en mente al equipo de investigación que necesito para respaldar el proyecto solo hay un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Usted no esta en el trono de Britannia y por lo tanto no sere capaz de convencerlos para ayudarme ellos si están de acuerdo con el mundo de la emperatriz y el de Zero.

-Eso crees, entonces ya lo he realizado.

-¿El que?

-El tener que conquistar Britannia por la fuerza.- Reik saca el móvil de su bolsillo y marca luego se dispone a responder a la llamada.

-Marcella- ya has preparado todo.

-Si, el senado se reúne en una semana.- dijo Marcella

-Algo mas Marcella te necesito que transportes al Cesar a Japon inmediatamente.

-Yes your highness.

-¿El Cesar?- pregunto Nina.

-Nina-san, que sabe al respecto de la alianza de las 5 espadas.

-¿ La antigua alianza Britanniana?

-Asi es, he transportado a Italia a muchos de los mejores investigadores que han realizado un armamento nunca antes visto y entre ellos se encuentra el primer Knightmare de las 5 espadas El Cesare. Con el tiempo lo descubriras.

-El mundo que Zero creó…

-Llegara a su final mas pronto de lo que crees.

Un haz de luz cruza el cielo a toda prisa una unidad robótica especial sobrevuela a toda velocidad el océano pacifico a toda velocidad, lanzando chisporroteos y un profundo chirrido sónico. La mirada de marcella en el traje de combate es fría, ya lo a idealizado, que ella vivirá para ver el sueño de Reik volverse una realidad, aun si significa privar a todo a quien se entrometa en el camino de su príncipe.

El coche ha dejado a Reik en la entrada de una cantina, Reik vestido como Lelouch entra por la puerta como si nada, hay una mujer morena que tiene en los brazos a una pequeña bebe y a un niño inquieto corriendo por todo el lugar.

La mujer voltea a mirar quien es el visitante que se para frente a ella, sus ojos se impactan al ver aquella silueta sonriente que lo mira fijamente.

-No, imposible, tu no puedes…- La mujer comienza a tartamudear, se escuha el llanto de la Bebe.

-Lelouch… dijo ella .


	3. Odio 3:La ambición y Mefistófeles

Odio 3: La ambición y Mefistófeles.

-¡Imposible!, tu ya deberías estar muerto no hay forma de que tu…

-Viletta Nu, una soldado que se convirtió en noble, esposa del primer Ministro del nuevo Japón Ougi Kanname.- dijo Reik sacando el revólver por debajo del uniforme.- Y también la primera mujer que vendió el honor de Britannia.

-¿Como sobreviviste?, a caso el geass.- dijo Vileta alejándose poco a poco.

-Pronto descubrirás que hay algo peor que lelouch,- el príncipe se retira el contacto del ojo derecho, el ave de fuego ha aparecido en su ojo.- Muy bien mujer, déjame ver el interior de tu mente. La corriente de recuerdos penetran los ojos de Viletta hasta su cerebro, un sin número de pantallas de alta definición aparecen, ahora busca los recuerdos con respecto a Zero.

Una chica con un uniforme escolar acaba de encontrar la capsula de escape de Zero, el hombre de la máscara parece estar inconsciente, de pronto la máscara cae mostrando la identidad del pobre hombre, no es más que un chico, no puede ser más grande que Reik, lo mira anonadado cuando Vileta entra y le arrebata la mascada que cubre parte de su rostro, el hombre de la mascara es lelouch, Vileta va en contra de la chica de uniforme, un tronido se escucha, Vileta cae al suelo, termina el recuerdo.

-Vileta Nu , hoy tu serás juzgada por todos los crímenes que has cometido, comenzando por el de haber deseado tener tu existencia.- Reik activa el geass- Vileta solo los fuegos del infierno purificaran tu alma pecadora y la de tus hijos, Yo Lelouch Vi Britannia te lo ordeno, ¡Purifica tu alma!

El muchacho sale de la taberna mientras del interior se escucha el llanto de los niños ser sofocado por los nubarrones de humo que escapan por las ventanas y las llamaras de fuego rompen los cristales, el joven príncipe entra en el vehiculo negro que lo espera, la gente grita pidiendo que los salven.

_Oficinas de seguridad de la UFN _

-Le concedo la palabra a Todou – dijo el hombre de de origen chino, era alto de cabello negro tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura. Su voz gangosa se escuchaba por el micrófono

-Gracias Xing-ke-dijo el hombre en uniforme militar.-como sabran el obtener la información necesaria para continuar las investigaciones es muy escasa, sobre todo ahora que Zero prefiere rodearse de los Britaniano, pienso que el mundo ya no le necesita mas.

-¿Tratas de tomar el poder por ti mismo Todou?- dijo la chica en kimono.-Recuerda que la Orden de los caballeros negros ya no es necesaria, y ahora actuamos bajo las leyes del UFN.

-Sumeragi Kaguya, usted como yo, los dos nos hemos regido por el mismo código, pero estos hombres, sabemos que tienen algo que ver con los opositores al mundo de ZERO. Comienzo a temer lo peor.

-¿Y a que le teme Todou-san?

-El geass.- respondió Todou

Todos los presentes se quedan pasmados al escuchar las palabras del general Todou. Aun después de haber caído en algo tan barbaro como la tortura los dos hombres que capturamos murieron sin revelar nada hasta el final.

La chica de cabello rosa a lado de Kaguya, es Kozuki Kallen, ella cierra los ojos y en su mente solo aparece la imagen de una persona. ¿Lelouch sería posible que aun continuases con vida?, Y si fuera asi que pensarías en lo que nos hemos convertido sin ti. Kallen mira a su lado el chico rubio alto sonriente, Gino. No creas que no lo he intentado Lelouch, muchas veces e tratado de olvidarte pero cada vez que pienso en ti me aferro mas a la idea de continuar amándote aunque ya no estes mas aquí, no hay nadie en el mundo en quien pueda pensar si no eres tu.

-¿Que seria lo peor que podría pasar?- dijo un hombre con barba.

-Vaya que eres tonto Tamaki- dijo la mujer Indu Raksahtta.

-Tamaki-san a lo que más le teme la gente en este momento.- dijo Kallen- a que la paz se termine.

-Pero ya sin Lelouch la paz será eterna.- dijo Tamaki.

-No, no es asì muchas naciones están saliendo perjudicadas, y están pidiendo su renuncia del UFN y uno de los decretos de la UFN es que la orden de los caballeros Negros será la armada de las naciones, pero ahora que muchas naciones comienzan a basilar comenzaran a hacer alianzas con otros países para hacerse fuertes y poder comenzar a militarizarse.

-Una paz armada- dijo Chiva, la esposa de Todou- si dejamos que esto continue la UFN se desmantelara y nosotros quedaremos en el olvido.

-No lo se muy bien, pero si nos preguntáramos que es lo que haría Zero en este momento- dijo el hombre con cabello rizado, Ougi Kaname.

-Zero no esta con nosotros, en este momento se encuentra en Britania.- dijo Xing Ke.

-No me refiero a ese Zero- respondió Ougi

-No te referiras a...- dijo Tamaki

-Si, ¿Qué es lo que Lelouch haría?

-Usar el geass- dijo Rakshatta

-Exacto, yo digo que lo usemos- dijo Ougi rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Pero solo lelouch tenia el geass, y ahora el esta muerto.- dijo Kaguya.

-Me refiero a que busquemos la forma de conseguir el geass como lelouch hizo.

-No entiendo lo que dices Ougi-san- dijo Kallen.

-Veran, en una misión encubierta al desierto de la federación China encontramos las ruinas de la ciudad donde años atrás Zero ordeno su destrucción, lo que encontramos fue que ese lugar era algo como una colonia de usuarios del geass.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?- dijo Todou

-Recuerdan la vez del golpe cuando el shinkkiru escapo llevándose a Lelouch, y nunca supimos como es que había desaparecido en el hangar. Fue por obra del geass. En los informes de Cornelia también se habla acerca del geass, además Vileta me informo que cuando Jeremiah Gottwalth fue tras Rollo que era un usuario del geass, este también poseía un geass, asì que pienso que si es posible conseguir un geass.

-Pero recuerda como fue corrompido Lelouch por el geass- dijo Todou- No hay honor en usar el camino fácil, la maldición llamada geass.

-Pero en estos tiempos es menester mantener la seguridad del mundo incluso si debe usarse un poder tan maligno como el Geass.- dijo Chiva mirando a Todou a los ojos.

- El problema será el como obtener el geass.- dijo Tamaki.

-Yo creo saber como- dijo Kallen.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto Ougi

-C.C, Zero siempre estuvo con ella, si alguien ha de saber como fue que Lelouch obtuvo el geass debe ser C.C.

-Pero nadie sabe en donde ella se encuentra.- refuto Kaguya.

-Yo se donde encontrarla- dijo una voz femenina que provenía de una pequeña niña de cabello rojo como el fuego, su ropa constaba de una larga camisa militar que le llegaba hasta los pies, sus ojos grises sin vida se encontraban concentrados en la chica de cabello rosa. Al lado de la chica había un sujeto alto de cabello plateado con googles entintados para no poder ver sus ojos y una bufanda que le cubría parte del rostro.- o puedo ser yo quien les proporcione ese poder que ustedes tanto desean.

-¡Quien eres tu!- grito Tamaki.

-Ustedes pueden llamarme N.N,-dijo la niña- aunque es posible que sin una verdadera razón el geass no se pueda materializar en ustedes.

Toda la gente estaba atenta a las palabras de la niña, cuando finalmente Ougi iba a decir algo su móvil sono, escucho y con horror salió de la sala, ya sabia lo de la cantina y peor aun que su esposa no había logrado salir.

En ese momento iba entrando por las puertas automaticas Nunally la hermana de lelouch y la emperatriz de Britannia a su lado derecho estaba Zero a su lado Izquierdo estaba Shneizel y tomando la silla de ruedas estaba Sayoko su sirvienta personal.

Mientras tanto se escucho la alarma en el centro de mando, las tres chicas divisaron que una maquina cruzando el espacio aero japonés a toda velocidad, cuando acercaron los macro visores electrónicos vieron al Knightmare con las "Energy Wings" dirigiéndose a la bahía.

La lluvia comenzó a caer lentamente cuando Reik y su sonrisa maligna resplandecían en la lluvia que cubrió a Tokio ese dia.


	4. Odio 4:Escaramuza y Mefistófeles

Odio 4: Escaramuza y Mefistófeles.

Las fuerzas japonesas interceptoras fueron enviadas a investigar a este extraño knightmare, los dos helicópteros y los tres knightmare de séptima generación fueron a tratar de interceptarlo, el knightmare llevaba rebestiduras doradas y plateadas una espada de hoja azul salió disparada del pecho del extraño knightmare, un espadazo todas las unidades fueron eliminadas, Marcella la conductora del knightmare ha iniciado la activación del Cesar la ultima arma de destrucion que el mundo nunca haya visto, el poderoso Knightmare comienza a disparar por los cañones hadron localizados en sus costados, destrozando los edificios cercanos a la bahía, su destino no era el simple terrorismo, si no ir tras la UFN y su edificio, los gritos de la gente eran sofocados por las ráfagas de Haladron que el Cesar, para Marcella no era ningún problema disparar y matar, ella haría todo lo que fuera por su príncipe.

Por tierra los extraños Knightmare del mismo diseño del Cesar apareciron de la playa y al entrar en la ciudad desataron un infierno de disparos y sangre derramada, sangre eleven y sangre traidora britanniana.

Kallen observa desde la terraza el infierno que se desata, ella corre al hangar donde los pilotos se preparan para contrarestar el ataque, Kallen recuerda que 4 años atrás Britannia ataco el barrio del shinkaku, y ahora vuelven a ser atacados el Knightmare rojo bajo el nombre de Guren S.E.I.T.E.N, es activado, un par de alas rosadas aparecen en el modelo de Kallen las energy wings del Cesar, un leve segundo de calma antes de que los dos titanes se enfrenten.

Kallen arroja la garra que emana una radiación que es esquivada por el Cesar, el cesar contra arresta con los cañones hadron pero la velocidad del Guren es más rápida que los disparos, El guren vuelve a atacar, lo impensable se vuelve real, los escudos de energía del Cesar detienen la garra asesina del Guren, la espada del Cesar ha sido sacada y ahora la desenvaina contra Kallen y su Knightmare.

-¿Quién puede ser el piloto de ese knightmare?- se pregunta Kallen. Impactando su arma contra la espada del Cesar. – Este sujeto…¿podria ser Suzaku?...no el esta muerto, ¿Pero entonces quien?.

Marcella mira los medidores de energía, verifica que todo este en orden, vuelve la mirada contra su oponente. De pronto una voz emmana del Guren.

-¡Quien eres tú!- grita Kallen atreves del comunicador, trata de contactarse con el otro piloto.

Marcella no le ha prestado atención a la voz de la chica japonesa, Marcella prefiere que las acciones respondan las preguntas. Una estela fugaz aparece por todo Tokio corriendo por el campo, parte de ella es rosa y la otra parte es azul, las dos chicas pelean usando sus velocidades como su arma mortífera. Finalmente Marcella cede y abre el canal de comunicación.

-Justo como era de esperarse de la piloto del Guren Kozuki Kallen.- dice la voz de marcella por el comunicador a Kallen.

-¿Quién eres?- grita Kallen enojada.

-Mi nombre aun no es importante que lo conoscas, lo importante es mi razón por la que peleo.

-¡Porque haces esto!, se supone que ya no debe haber guerra.- grita Kallen sobrevolando el edificio de la UFN .

-La guerra es parte de la naturaleza del mundo de los humanos, solo los dioses son capaces de arreglar los conflictos sin guerra. ¡Nosotros no aprobamos el mundo de ZERO!

-¡Y que tiene que ver el en todo esto!- Kallen ha lanzado la garra contra el torso del cesar, El Cesar se ha hecho a un lado y le ha destruido la garra con un certero espadazo.

-Un mundo sin odio, no es un mundo, solo es la fachada de la estructura de los instintos humanos.- Marcella, observa con atención al guren que acaba de golpearla en el sistema de navegación. Marcella grita.

-Y por eso hiciste todo esto, que hay de la gente, la gente que murió solo por decir esas estupideces- Kallen le arrebata la espada y es destruida en el instante.- ¿Que significa esto?, ¿porque el arma se destruyó?.

-Mis armas solo pueden ser usadas por mi, la gente es mentirosa e hipócrita, no se atreven a pelear contra alguien mas fuerte que uno y cuando el fuerte cae ellos lo rematan.

-¡Que quieres decir!- grita Kallen destrozando a los otros Knightmares que se han atravesado en el camino de ella para proteger a Marcella.

-¡Recuerda Kallen! ,¡Recuérdalo a él!- grita marcella, mientras se retira poco a poco del campo.

-¡A quien se supone que recuerde!- grita kallen chocando su kunai con la daga vibradora que el Cesar a sacado para defenderse de Kallen. Marcella se coloca a un lado del edificio de la UFN. A pocos metros del suelo. Kallen sabe que puede ganar entonces cuando se dispone a atacar a Marcella, el cesar se retira mostrando a todas las personas que Kallen va a destruir con el impacto.

-¡Mierda!- grita Kallen frenando de golpe, a escasos tres metros sobre las personas.

Un mensaje aparece en la pantalla de Marcella, es ReikMarcella retirate ya hemos concluido con nuestra meta

-¡Pero aun no he terminado con ella!-dijo Marcella atravez del retirate, no quiero que te hagas daño al escuchar esto ultimo Marcela comenzó a frenar su ataque.

-Mi oportunidad- dijo Kallen yendo a toda velocidad contra marcella y el Cesar pero entonces enfoca su mira macroscópica en una figura en el ventanal del edificio de la UFN, Kallen se queda estupefacta. Ve al chico de cabello negro delgado mirar al Knightmare de Kallen.- ¡Imposible! ¡Lelouch!.- Kallen se distrae y El cesar clava la daga en el sistema de administración de energía del guren.

-¡Joder- grita Kallen, mientras la capsula de escape abandona el cuerpo del guren .

-Sayonara viejo amigo- dice Kallen mientras su capsula es despedida hacia el suelo .

El guren estalla en mil pedazos, de pronto la capsula de kallen es atrapada por el knightmare de Tamaki, Kallen no se había dado cuenta que la capsula de escape había fallado, y se iba a impactar contra el suelo.

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera Nunally se ha quedado con Shneizel y Sayoko, Zero acaba de ver la destrucción y ha decidido ir a pelear por su causa. Nunally se siente abandonada, sabe que Shneizel está bajo el control del geass y que pasara toda su vida asì, siendo un canario en una jaula. Y sayoko como un perro faldero estará ahí para ella, los ojos de nunally comienzan a llenarse de lagrimas, aunque su defensor y protector sea Zero, ella sabe que no es su hermano, que ese hombre mato a su hermano, aunque fuese por su misma decisión Eutanasia fue lo que describiría la situación en la que su hermano se encontró, ella dio un gimoteo casi imperceptible, la chica de ojos azules lo a idealizado odia a la máscara, pero no puede odiar al hombre debajo de ella.

El día que lloro sobre su hermano recordó las heridas en su mente, el grito de felicidad de la gente gritando el nombre del asesino de su hermano que sofocaba el llanto de Nunally, ella apenas comenzaba a ver el mundo como era de verdad, un mundo aspero y amargo lleno de tristezas y estrés, originado después de la post guerra, ella no debía ser una gobernante, deveria ser una estudiante del colegio, en este momento ya debería estar estudiando el primer año en la academia Ashford. Desde que Britannia firmo su entrada a la UFN, la calidad de vida de los britannianos disminuyó, con la dispercion de las areas, Britannia comenzaba a decaer, la Britannia de su padre Charles y la de su hermano Lelouch, ahora solo existía en la memoria de las personas, la realidad era una Britannia decadente donde las primeras crisis comenzaban a devastar su economía, con la independizacion de Japon, la tecnología japonesa poco a poco fue rebasando la Britanniana, además de las grandes indemnizaciones que Britania tuvo que pagar a cada uno de los países que subministraban a Britannia, el desempleo comenzó a hacerse presente en la nueva britannia.

Se preguntaba constantemente que haría Lelouch, trataba de razonar con el senado imperial pero de nada servia, pasarían muchos años para que Britannia volviera a la estabilidad antes de la guerra. Se dio cuenta al instante que ella no era material para gobernar y se había rodeado de gente sin aspiraciones, Zero era un soldado, el que podría saber de política o en los aspectos económicos, las ideas de Shneizel eran funcionales pero eran desaprobadas por Zero y por lo tanto fallidas, el senado estuvo compuesto por sobrevivientes del senado imperial que conformaba el de Charles, con la incompetencia que sufria el mundo pronto Britania caería en la miseria, una superpotencia muerta, últimamente Ougi Kaname primer ministro de Japon y líder de la UFN había tratado de persuadir a Nunally acerca de crear un bloque económico con la UFN, en otras palabras desnacionalizar la economía britanniana para que fuese manejada por el consejo de la UFN de la cual Nunally ni ningún Britanniano exceptuando a Gino formaba parte, empezaba a sospechar de las verdaderas intenciones de la UFN.

Lo peor sucedió cuando El consejo de la UFN creyo necesario cambiar la forma de gobierno Britanniana, nunca mas una monarquía imperial, si no una república democrática. Destruir a Britania en si, Nunally se da cuenta que el resentimiento del mundo contra Britannia no ha desaparecido y que el sacrifico de su hermano fue en vano.

De pronto las luces se apagaron y la luz se hizo de un color rojo, habían entrado en estado de emergencia, las tres personas que ahí se encontraban escucharon el sonido de pisadas dirigiéndose hacia ellos, un hombre delgado con cabello negro y ojos violeta apareció siendo bañado por las luces rojas. Todos miraron exaltados, como este era segido por guardias imperiales.

Nunally idealizo la idea de que fuese su hermano el que ahì se encontraba, pero al ver la mirada fría del sujeto , Nunally entendió que ese no era su hermano, era un sujeto con sonrisa diabólica y ojos que denotaban una malicia, ese sujeto podría verse como su hermano pero no lo era.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y porque estas vestido como mi hermano?-dijo Nunally mirando fijamente al hombre que se quito la peluca y mostro su blanco cabello, se retiro los contactos para que vieran sus diferentes ojos el azul y el verde. Este hobre se arrodillo frente a la chica en silla de ruedas.

- Es un honor volverla a ver Emperatriz número cien Nunally Vi Britannia, Yo soy Mefistófeles, el hombre que inicio la venganza.

Nunally recuerda esos ojos, esos ojos que ahora llenos de odio están antes la misma alegría que los de Nunally solian tener, Nunally traga saliva, las palabra Erik aparece en su mente los dos colores se han encontrado, el blanco de nunally que contrasta con el Negro de Reik.

-He vuelto de mi helada tumba, para cambiarlo todo- ha dicho Reik mientras su ojo azul desaparece y una ave de fuego aparece en su ojo, Reik y su geass se han materializado finalmente.


	5. Odio 5:La reina y Mefistófeles

Odio 5: La Reina y Mefistófeles.

-Sistema Albion iniciado- la voz femenina decía por los altavoces del hangar subterráneo, un túnel de salida se abrió, el knightmare negro esperaba para ser disparado- "Black Lancelot, despega". Un breve momento de silencio antes de que el knightmare color negro fuese lanzado al espacio aéreo japonés, la unidad especial de Zero el Black Lancelot con sistemas Albion. El knightmare sobrevolaba la ciudad que parecía un campo de batalla.

-Erik- dijo Nunally mirando a Reik arrodillado en el suelo. Reik iluminado por la luz roja miro el rostro de Nunally.

-Ya no mas, no soy mas Erik, mi nombre es Reik Ti Britania el hombre que forjo la cadena de odio de la humanidad.- dijo Reik observando a los otros dos que acompañaban a Nunally.

-Imposible, tus registros desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo Erik- Shneizel impactado por el muchacho que aun continuaba con vida.

-Asesinado por los rusos hace tiempo para evitar que los Ti Britania llegaran al trono. Asì fue, yo fui asesinado y regrese de los infiernos para sembrar el odio y el miedo en el mundo.- dijo el joven príncipe.

-¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste?- pregunto Shneizel .

-Geass., Cuando ya no te queda nada y aun quieres vivir eres capaz de vender incluso tu alma por un poco mas de vida.

-¿Tu hiciste esto Erik?- dijo Nunally mirando al chico mientras este se levantaba y miraba con su cara y su semblante triunfante a la los que ahí se encontraban.

-Si, fui yo.- dijo Reik mientras el geass era visualizado directamente a los ojos de los presentes. Todos miran conmocionados las pantallas que representaban los recuerdos de Nunally – este es mi don y también mi maldición el "Mental Geass" con el soy capaz de poder entrar en la neo corteza de cualquier persona .- una gran pantalla aparece frente a ellos, es uno de los recuerdos más dolorosos de Nunally el dia que su hermano murió y ella finalmente entendió que fue lo que sucedió Shneizel y sayoko se han sorprendido con el mártir que se convirtió lelouch, pero a Reik realmente no le interesa, ya se ha podido esperar lo que fuese de Lelouch lo que lo impresiona es que ya conoce el hombre detrás de la mascara, Kururugi Suzaku. El hombre que asesino a se hermano, no el amigo que solo le consedio un deseo a otro amigo. El sacrificio de Lelouch sirvió para mantener la paz durante los primeros tres años después de la asencion de Nunally al trono, pero el mundo se aprovecho de ella, y ahora Britania decaía y a nadie le importaba, Reik lo sabia Nunally lo sabia y seguramente Suzaku también.

-Nunally, no tiene que ser asì- dijo Reik, puedo desaparecer todo eso que mas odias dar al mundo la justa retribución que merece. Nunally tu que por obligación te convertiste en la emperatriz, se te puede absolver de tu responsabilidad.

-¿Como?- pregunto Nunally.

-Tu que anhelas una vida simple como todos yo te la puedo conceder , al igual que tu yo también soy un noble britaniano, por lo tanto aun puedo ocupar el trono de Britania. No es nada del otro mundo Nunally simplemente ten tu vida y deja que yo me preocupe por el mundo.- Reik con amable tono toma las manos de Nunally.

-¿Erik porque has….

-Reik-Dice el príncipe , interrumpiendo a la emperatriz.

-Bueno, ¿Reik porque hiciste algo como esto?- pregunta Nunally, Sayoko y Shneizel se miran mutuamente, ya saben la razón por la cual lo ha hecho, pero se preguntan que es lo que hara Reik.

-Nunally, en tiempos de caos es necesario que el gobernador de la gente tome su responsabilidad, tu pueblo sufre Nunally, y comienza a odiarte, tu no tienes porque rendirles cuentas, eres fuerte, pero el mundo te ve como una muñeca de porcelana, estas ahí y eres un símbolo pero no eres de utilidad. Britannia ha estado acostumbrada a que se le haya dado la vida fácil y por lo tanto tu pueblo al momento de dejarlo solo comienza a darse cuenta que no valió la pena. Pero por supuesto que no lo valdría la pena, el mundo ha volcado su resentimiento contra Britania, esta paz está por desmoronarse.

-¡Basta Erik!- dice Shneizel en tono severo- deja de decir esas cosas, Nunally no le creas ni una palabra de lo que él te diga. Después de todo no puedes creer en las palabras de alguien que le dio a su espalda a su propio pueblo y ahora decide arremeter contra sus líderes.

-Shneizel nii-sama- regaña Nunally a Shneizel.

-No, tiene razón, yo le di la espalda a Britannia, pues en ese momento mi propia vida era mas importante que todo lo demás, pero mi exilio me hizo reflexionar, pero como el mundo se encontraba en ese momento sumergido en una guerra en la cual mi participación hubiese complicado las cosas.

-¿Que tratas de decir?- pregunta Nunnally

- SI hubiese participado en la guerra, Britannia hubiese perdido todo, en tiempos de guerra donde todo era una gran tención para las naciones y aprovecharían cualquier cosa para tomar la ventaja, un golpe de estado hubiese sido la pérdida de Britannia.- dijo Reik

-Estabas pensando eliminar a nuestro padre- Dijo Nunally.

-Nunally, el mandato de Charles, nos consagro muchas victorias y el dominio casi completo del mundo, pero afrontémoslo, charles no estaba tan interesado en el mundo que lo rodeaba, el soñaba con el ayer yo anhelo el presente. Y de hecho pensé que podía hacerlo atacar el corazón de Britannia, pero también anhele un futuro y por eso no actue.

-Esa fue tu disculpa, por algo que jamás hiciste- dijo Nunally mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a escurrirle por las cuencas de sus ojos, mientras una mueca de dolor se formaba en su boca- Si tan solo lo hubieses hecho mi hermano…

-Ciertamente, si yo hubiese cometido el golpe de estado, yo me habría convertido en el eslabón principal de la cadena de odio, y así Lelouch no hubiese muerto, te pido una disculpa, por no haberme sacrificado para que lelouch continuase con vida. Pero Nunally los errores pueden repararse, si lo dejas todo yo me encargare de sanar los estigmas que el mundo dejo en Lelouch, es algo que solo yo puedo hacer, soy el único que no esta esclavizado por este mundo.

Reik le tiende la mano a Nunally.

-¿Que es lo que el mundo te ha hecho para que hicieras esto?- dice Nunally- No puedo confiar en ti, esos son los mismos ojos que tuvo mi hermano antes de morir, los mismos ojos llenos de ira, pero paz a la vez, que paso con tus ojos llenos de alegría y felicidad, que paso con el vivir en armonía con el mundo.

-Nunally, el mundo cambia,- dijo el príncipe Reik- el mundo hace cambiar a las personas, a unas las regocija y a otras las hace sufrir, ese es el mundo de Zero, un mundo donde nunca habrá paz para todos, ya que el les concedió libertad de elegir. Pero no les dio el perdón.

-No, no puedo confiar en alguien como tu, se que en medio de lo que dices y quieres hacer mucha gente morirá.- ha llorado Nunally.

-En efecto, muchos moriran y muchos otros sufrirán el castigo de MefistófeleS- Los ojos de Reik son ventnas al demonio interior del muchacho, mientras aprieta mas y mas las manos de Nunally, no es el fuerte y doloroso apretón que el hermano de Nunally le da a esta, si no los ojos llenos de ira odio y desprecio, sobre todo su ojo derecho que refleja la obscuridad del geass.- Eso es lo que los traidores merecen, ser quemados vivos por sus pecados, el pecado de no poder perdonar, el de no querer paz, el de la traición.

Reik arroja a Nunally al suelo Sayoko y Shneizel, van a detener al demonio con cara de príncipe, el geass se activa, un centenar de horribles imágenes aparecen en la mente de sayoko y Shneizel, imágenes impactantes, Sayoko cae inconciente, pero Shneizel continúa percibiendo las horribles imágenes.

Hay un niño con ojos de diferente color asustado en un rincón, mientras una muchedumbre enardecida acaba de romper las puertas del castillo, los guardias van a proteger a la familia real, han fallado y han sido degollados, el niño y las sirvientas así como los demás nobles sobrevivientes se refugian en la sala principal, la puerta retumba, saben que no tienen escapatoria pronto caerán. Han caído, los hombres de la muchedumbre comienzan a desatar un infierno, los nobles varones son asesinados frente a sus esposas y sirvientas mientras ellas comienzan a ser violadas, el niño sabe que no puede hacer nada, una de las sirvientas esta desnuda, sus ropas han sido rasgadas, mira al niño con ira, el niño sabe que es culpa suya de que todo esto pasase, la maldición de ser un Ti Britannia, la sirvienta grita, acaba de delatar la posición del niño, uno de los hombres que ha terminado de saciarse con una de las nobles mas hermosas, va tras el niño, ha sacado el cuchillo, el niño mira impactado como comienza a dirigir lentamente el cuchillo hacia el vientre del niño, el cuhillo siente en su piel blanca, lo realiza, aquel hombre planea hacerle lo mismo que a esa noble antes de matarlo, el niño mete la mano dentro del sillón cercano y se adiere a el mientras el hombre trata de sacarlo, el niño patalea y grita, el nombre de su madre, siente una fría mano que toca la suya desde el interior del sillón, una niña se encuentra debajo. El niño la mira a los ojos, son ojos muertos y sin vida, como los de su madre, se tranquiliza , comienza a reir con pura malicia, el hombre lo volte hacia el quiere ver el sufrimiento del chico antes de morir, pero asustado retrocede, una extraña cosa ha aparecido en su ojo derecho una especie de ave de fuego, el niño habla, y una sangrienta conclucion ha embarrado sus ojos y sus mejillas, el hombre que estuvo apunto de violarlo lo mira espantado, el niño lo mira a sus ojos, su nombre es Tatsuo Yamanachi es japonés, de hecho mucha de la gente que ha ejecutado esos actos violentos lo son, el niño le ha dado la orden a ese hombre, el hombre comienza a desgarrarce poco a poco el vientre hasta que sus intestinos se han llegado a ver, el hombre cae muerto. La visio termina.

-¿Impactado Shneizel?- dice Reik- Ese fue el momento en el que me di cuenta de cómo era el mundo en realidad, un mundo frio y negro, es el dia que deje de ser Erik ti Britannia , 23 vo heredero al trono britanian, y me convertí, en un verdadero Mefistófeles. El momento en el que deje de ser humano y me convertí en Reik Ti Britannia, el hombre que inicio la venganza. Los Ti Britannia fueron despojados de todos sus privilegios, obligados a subsistir en el destierro y ser eliminados uno a uno.

-Reik… ese es el nombre de tus acciones pero maldad es el nombre en tu interior, ha dicho Shneizel, vendiste tu alma por unos momentos mas de vida.

-Te equivocas Shneizel ese pue el dia que me abrió los ojos, pero también fue el dia en el que se me consedio el regalo mas maravilloso de esta tierra y también la maldición mas poderosa que el mundo nunca haya visto el geass.

-Cambiaste tu vida, tu honor tu orguyo por el geass- dijo Shneizel enojado- eso te hace inútil he incapaz de cumplir tus objetivos, el mundo te traicionara.

-Pero también tu has traicionado al mundo Shneizel al dejarte manipular, El hombre rubio alto que era shneizel retrocede, siente como las barreras de su mente son abiertas y Reik las manipula, el reuerdo con el candado del geass impreso en su interior ha desaparecido y las palabras "Sirve a Zero " se han desvanecido, Shneizel se da cuenta de que por primera vez ha sido libre, se ha dado cuenta de todas las veces que se humillo por el hombre enmascarado Zero, su orgullo fue apalstado junto su dignidad, y la cólera lo aprisiona.

-Pero no tiene que ser asì- ha dicho Reik - Aun puedes redimir tus acciones hermano, aun puedes liberar a Britania, no al mundo trayendo paz a todos, y castigando a los que lo han merecido. Reik le ha tendido la mano a Shneizel

-¡Magestad!- los altavoces del Knightmare se han activado una imponente maquina ha entrado en la habitación, el Black Lancelot ha entrado rompiéndola pared recoge a Nunally en sus manos, junto a Sayoko, parece que aun esta en el trauma, busca a Shneizel pero no hay nadie mas ahí.

-¡Que ha sido todo eso!- dice suzaku en el interior del Black lancelot , y ¿porque ahora?

Ougi Kanname llora como nadie, la lluvia ha comenzado a disipar el fuego lentamente, para el es un consuelo que las lagrimas oculten su llanto, la taberna se ha venido abajo y sobre los escombros yace parte de una foto, la foto de bodas de Ougi Kaname y Villeta Nu dos traidores que engendraron ha mas traidores, detrás de el hombre en su martirio esta la niña de ojos grises sonriendo a su lado esta el hombre con gogles entintados de color rojo sangre

-Ougi Kanme parece que ahora tienes una razón para vivir por eso quiero hacer un contrato contigo.- N.N le tiende la mano a Ougi . Ougi no se ha dado cuenta pero la lluvia ha dejado de caer y los rayos de solo éntrelas nubes que comienzan a despejarse los rayos de luz iluminan la escena de los escombros.


	6. Odio 6:Defenza y Mefistófeles

Odio 6: Defensa y Mefistófeles.

Sobre vuela la ciudad a escombros Kurugi Suzaku en el Black Lancelot, observa los extraños Knightmares en el suelo eliminando a los sobrevivientes. Todos son enemigos del imperio Britanian o eso es lo que los soldados de la "Legion 14 ave 12 " los knightmares de la guardia personal de Reik , sus escudos deflectores reflejan las granadas arrojadas por los Knightmares Nipones de séptima generación, los extraños Knightmares miran en el cielo la maquina del sistema albion, El Black Lancelot. "verso il basso" (desplegados) grita el líder del escuadron del Reik los Knightmare toman como halcones el vuelo rápido planean atacar desde los cuatro flancos, disparan misiles al Lancelot, los escudos deflectores han aparecido, los otros Knightmares retroceden para re iniciar su ataque, Suzaku sabe que voveran a atacar, y el no tiene tiempo de esto debe buscar a Nunally que la ha dejado en Los cuarteles generales de la UFN, los knightmares danzan de un lado a otro atacando al Lancelot, Suzaku se ha cansado y utiliza las energy Wings para eliminar a los Knightmares, pero los escudos frontales color azul de los frames , los protege lo suficiente de sus armas, de pronto dos espadas color carmesí aparecen en las manos del lancelot, ataca a los frames directamente, logrando destruir a dos en su descenso al suelo, se ha dado cuenta que no son muy buenos pilotos solo tienen un exelente equipo, "¡Attack!" (Ataquen), 5 frames van hacia el Black Lancelot, haciendo una fuerza total de seis, planean darle un esquinazo al Black Lancelot, pero el lancelot es mas rápido que los frames atacantes y los esquiva atacándolos por la espalda en la capsula de escape de los Knightmare, ya no le interesa si los pilotos están vivos o muertos, ahora solo cumple su deber, Lancelot activa el Merin Ok! Una especie de cámara infrarroja independiente que es capaz de observar el campo de batalla y predecir el numero de atacantes, cuenta mas de 75 su monitor, y cuenta que mas ingresan desde la costa.

-¿Quién seria capaz de hacer esto? No hay nadie tan inteligente para hacer algo como esto, esta planificación tan complicada- Suzaku comienza a pensar en la posible identidad del autor de esta masacre, pero aunque no lo quiera admitir solo se le viene un nombre a la mente. Lelouch.- No él está muerto, ¿ No es asi?, Si lelouch esta muerto, el no pudo hacer esto.- El Black Lancelot comienza destruir las unidades invasoras ya ha descubierto el método de hacerlo están expuestas en la parte de atrás, seria fácil eliminarlos, quiere enviar la información a la base de datos de la UFN, pero el Marin OK intercepta la comunicación de su unidad, asi que no puede pedir refuerzos ni mucho menos esta solo con los knightmares desconocidos, sabe que es muy pronto para activar la grabación, solo debe hacerlo en casos de extrema emergencia, pero cree que debe hacerlo. Abre el compartimiento y inserta el USB de la grabadora, comienza a reproducirse.

"_Suzaku, Vive"-_La voz de lelouch grabada obliga a Suzaku a vivir, pero para vivir debe primero vencer a los frames, sus habilidades de combate mejoran, se ha vuelto mas despierto y mas rápido, mas fuerte los Knightmares invasores retroceden "Si prega di rimozione e di grupo" (retirada y reagrupación), los Knightmares se reorganizan atacan en patrones ya premeditados, como si ya supiesen que Zero vendría y con que arma los atacaría, pero no es mas que una mera coincidencia, los Knightmare se habían entrenado para vencer al Guren S.E.I.T.E.N pero mas o menos tenia las mismas habilidades del Lancelot Albion .

Suzaku y su Lancelot comienzan a cansarse incluso usando el geass son demasiados enemigos y el está solo, cree que lo mejor es escapar, el Marin OK se ha desconectado, es la oportunidad de Suzaku, emite la ayuda por el comunicador.

-¡Dejen a Zero en paz!- grita Tamaki en su Frame de séptima generación el y su escuadron se las han arreglado para atacar al grupo de Knightmares invasores por la espalda, destruyéndolos.

Del edificio yace una explosión, y dos knightmare con espada surgen para atacar a los invasores son todou y Chiba en sus knightmare que tienen espadas por armas de fuego, su velocidad supera a los del knightmare invasor, es capaz de eliminarles y ganar la batalla, El marin Ok se conecta otra vez las fuerzas de la UFN (los caballeros negros) han iniciado la ofensiva, y han puesto un perímetro seguro sobre su salvador Zero, las unidades enemigas se han reducido un 20%, "mantenere la loro posizione accanto all'attacco" gritan los lideres de escuadrones ( Mantengan sus posiciones continúen con el ataque), utilizan la formación en V, pero al momento de entrar en pelea con la los knightmare de los caballeros negros, esta se invierte en una pinza. Una trampa.

-¡Repliegence!- grita Todou por el comunicador- que facinante estrategia – Piensa Todou-usar una una contra estrategia, quien haya planificado esto es un verdadero genio, asi que habían planificado este ataque desde hace mucho , sea quien sea conoce todas nuestras estrategias. – pero aun asi no es rival para el Zangetsu- La pesada espada de Todou destroza a tres Knightmare de un golpe, Todou reanuda el ataque.

Kallen se encuentra sobre la cama del hospital de la UFN junto con los soldados que salieron heridos.

-¡No es justo!- grita Kallen- aun puedo pelear, no he perdido la batalla solo necesito otro Knightmare, aun puedo pelear, los doctores hacían su esfuerzo para calmar a Kallen, aun no podía creer que había perdido contra aquella unidad. Se había descuidado un momento y lo había perdido todo, con ayuda de los doctores, lograron mantener un mapa virtual del campo de batalla y lo que sucedía en aquel momento pero en vez de calmar a Kallen solo la hacia enfurecerse mas, tiene que pelear, no le importa nada mas.

-Tranquilízate Kallen- Gino la toma del brazo y la matiene estable- ya es suficiente.

-Déjame, tengo que ir tengo que ayudar a Todou-san y a los otros.-grita Kallen apartando la mano de Gino de su hombro.- Gino por favor préstame el Tristan

-Se como te sientes, pero no puedo, esta sujeto a las leyes internacionales, si el tristan es activado en tierra ajena y sin permiso, habrá severas represalias para Britannia.- Gino trata de de hacer a entender a Kallen.

-¡Mi pueblo esta muriendo!…- grita Kallen

-¡Tambien el mío!,- grita Gino, Kallen se sorprende- aquí también hay Britanians y están muriendo y yo no puedo hacer nada, al igual que Xing-ke el tampoco puede hacer nada por su pueblo.

Kallen mira la frustacion en los ojos de Gino, le recuerdan a los de Lelouch, se comienza a sonrojar, se ha calmado, y mira ahora el monitor.

El corazón de Kallen es complicado, hasta hace poco solo había dos pinturas en su corazón, la primera era de Kozuki Nagato, su hermano y la segunda era la de Lelouch Vi Britannia, Zero, pero otro lienzo había sido colocado como un tercero, aun estaba en blanco pero ahí continuaba, tal vez un nuevo sentimiento, posiblemente.

Nina y Marcella revisan desde las afueras de la ciudad atreves del monitor lo que sucede en el campo de batalla. Nina se siente un poco nerviosa al ver a Marcella con el traje de combate, su figura denota aun mas sus atributos, Marcella no se ha dado cuenta que desde hace unos minutos Nina ha estado observándola, la primera impresión que tuvo de ella, fue la misma que la de una princesa, pues aunque estuviese en el traje de combate actuaba como toda una dama, ella se veía un poco frustrada por no poder cumplir los deseos de su príncipe, Marcella miraba como varios de sus compañeros eran eliminados por la orden de los caballeros negros.

-Nina, ¿Reik ha regresado ya?- pregunta marcella, no escucha la respuesta de Nina.

-Marcella-san, Reik no se ha reportado aun y hace tres minutos que debió haberse contactado.

- Me voy- dijo Marcella levantándose de la silla del puesto de mando y dirigiéndose al Cesar.

-Espera Marcella-san- dice Nina- su alteza nos dijo que esperásemos aquí a su regreso.

El Cesar prende vuelo en dirección a la ciudad, Nina queda pasmada, pero su corazón ha comenzado a latir como con la prima de Reik Eufemia. Marcella llego rápidamente a la ciudad y reanudo su ataque contra aquellos que la privaban de ver a su príncipe.

Tamaki divisa con los macrovisores de su unidad el Knightmare que derroto al Guren de Kallen, El Cesar sobre vuela derribando con golpes secos y certeros a las unidades del la Orden de los Caballeros Negros, baja a la tierra y como un relámpago recorre el campo dejando un campo de explosiones a su paso, la velocidad del guren y la destreza del Lancelot- ¡Espera!- grita Tamaki el y su knightmare comienzan a atacar al Knightmare Cesar, de frente, pero antes de que sus Knightmare se toquen Marcella da un salto derribando el sistema de comunicación de la unidad de Tamaki, antes de ser golpeado por el ancla del Cesar, la cabina de expulsión se activa-¡Mierda, porque a mí!, ¡Porque siempre a mí!

Marcella sobre vuela otra vez el campo ha llegado al ventanal donde divisa su príncipe, le ha tendido la mano a otra persona, Marcella descansa sus peores temores han desaparecido,de pronto el cesar recibe una tecleada del Zangetsu de Todou. El knightmare Negro impulsado por los cohetes de la gigante espada chocan contra los escudos de los brazos del Cesar.

-Eres un habilidoso soldado como muestran los expedientes Todou- Dice Marcella activando los altavoces.-Pero aun asi careces de poder para enfrentarte a mi, después de que hayamos terminado podras continuar con el código Bushido y realizar el Sepukku después de este dia, me retiro Kushido Todou, ya he cumplido con mi deber.

"_**N.D.E (Nota del Escritor: esos tres minutos fueron en los que Reik le mostro los recuerdos de su vida a Shneizel y Sayoko.**_

El Cesar se ha dañado con ese impacto del arma de Todou,- No te preocupes nos volveremos a encontrar, no me odies por lo que hago, yo también sigo el Bushido como tu.

Las alas del Cesar se despliegan el cesar desaparece en el cielo, Todou no comprende si ha ganado o si ha perdido, hasta que sale de la cabina del Zangetsu, entonces se da cuenta de que perdió, y esa piloto lo dejo vivir para que contemplaran la destrucion que había acontecido la ciudad, todo estaba destruido, casa, tiendas, escuelas, almacenes oficinas, todo exepto el edificio de la UFN que continuaba que se postraba arrogante ante la destrucion, Todou ahora ha descubierto algo sobre el autor de ese ataque, su intención nunca fue destrozar los cuarteles del UFN, los sobrevivientes civiles lo miran, miran el edificio postrado ahí, los defensores del mundo prefirieron proteger a un edificio que a sus propio pueblo.

-Fue un acto simbolico- dice Todou- Todo fue una trampa y caimos en ella- Todou vuelve al edificio de la UFN sintiéndose humillado su orgullo ha sido pisoteado.

Los Knightmare capturados son pocos de la misma calaña del cesar. "Ave Mefistófeles"- gritan detonando sus Knightmares, se han suicidado para proteger la identidad de Reik. La devastación en la ciudad deja ver el simbolismo, aunque no haya sido toda la ciudad, los edificios en el area del la UFN eran una pila de escombros, no paso mucho antes de que los reporteros comenzaran a emitir la noticia, la UFN no podría mentir esta vez, habían muchos testigos para decir que fue un terremoto, una explosión del sistema de Sakuradite que establece a la ciudad, los cadáveres de la gente los delatarían, aquellos que murieron a consecuencia de los disparos. Si es verdad, la mayoría de los soldados creeian que habían ganado, porque no creer eso, era mejor que reconocer que la incompetencia de sus lideres los había llevado a perder.

-Majestad donde se encuentra su altelza Shneizel- dice el Black Lancelot entregando su mano para que la joven soberana Britanianna subiera.

-No recuerdo, recuerdo que las luces se apagaron y se oyeron unas pisadas, luego Oni-sama, entro y…

-¡Lelouch!,¿ Nunally estas segura que fue Lelouch?

-No lo se no recuerdo muy bien, tengo miedo Suzaku-san.

Kallen se sorprende al escuchar esas palabras, salió a urtadillas del hospital para buscar a Lelouch , pero en cambio ha descubierto en gran secreto, ha descubierto la identidad de Zero, retrocede lentamente para no ser escuchada ni vista. El Black Lancelot despega con Nunally en sus brazos para perderse en el mar.

-¿Dónde esta Zero?- dice Todou atravez del comunicador.

-Vino a recoger a la emperatriz britannnian y se fue- respode Chiba

-Primero Ogi y luego Zero, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?, ¿alguien sabe donde se encuentra Ogi?- Pregunta Tamaki.

Nadie responde.

-¿Un Contrato?- pregunta Ogi, mira fijamente los ojos de N.N, le ha tendido la mano a Ogi,-¿En que consiste el contrato?

-Te daré el poder que mas anhelas en el mundo, pero a cambio deberás concederme un favor, yo te concederé el geass- responde N.N

-¡Geass!- Exclama Ogi- El poder de Lelouch- piensa el, con ese poder podría fácilmente doblegar a los miembros vacilantes de la UFN. Y aun mas importante dar con el asesino de su familia.- Muy bien acepto.

N.N sonríe con malicia, cuando Ogi ha estrechado la mano de la niña, de pronto un flashazo de imágenes aparecen en la mente de Ogi, escenas de miles de mujeres con un extraño símbolo en la cabeza, un planeta, un sujeto con cabello blanco y ojos de diferente color, que sonrrie hasta perderse en la contrastante luz, Ogi Kanname, ya lo sabe, sabe que puede hacerlo, sabe que ya tiene poder,

Ougi mira a los profundos y muertos ojos de N.N, sonrrie, su ojo izquierdo ha quedado negro, y de pronto una luz de un rojo intenzo, aparece un ave de fuego el geass de Ogi se ha materializado, finalmente ha conseguido la llave que lo llevara a tomar control de todo.

Reik y Shneizel se encuentran sobre la nave personal de Reik, Reik ha sentido una perturbación en el orden cósmico, sabe que esa niña, lo ha vuelto ha hacer, sabe que N.N ha hecho otro pacto, el Aorus- 13 se pierde en entre las nubes que matizan el crepúsculo.


	7. Odio 7:Poder y Mefistófeles

Odio 7: Poder y Mefistófeles.

La nave del príncipe Aorus-13 ha aterrizado en la bahía de Sídney en Australia, Los rayos del sol deslumbran a los dos príncipes descender del vehiculo, el alto con cabello rubio es Shneizel el segundo príncipe, y el siguiente es Reik el veintitresavo príncipe, seguido por la piloto del Cesare Marcella y el grupo de especialistas, Nina entre los presentes, nunca antes había pisado esa tierra antes, la Bahia de Sidney habían dejado a Japon y la UFN atrás ahora se encontraban en la Unión de Naciones de Oceánica, no mejor dicho la tercera espada de cinco.

Los extraños Knightmare realizan una ceremonia como en los tiempos de los emperadores romanos.

-Asi que este era tu plan- Dijo Shneizel sonriendo-llegar al trono Britannian resucitando a una antigua alianza. Realmente tus anhelos de poder y honor harán que desencadenes una masacre.

-¿Yo?- Pregunta Reik- Te equivocas hermano, serán tus anhelos de poder los que lo harán llegar al trono Britanian.

-Oh- exclama Shneizel .

-Asì es, a los Ti Britannia se les revoco su derecho al trono desde hace mucho tiempo , por eso es que quedamos en el olvido, pero en cambio tu aun eres un príncipe, el asenso no sera fácil pero de hacernos con el trono de britannia, hara que el mundo vuelva a estar en igualdad.

-¿Quieres decir guerra?

-Si, es menester en el ser humano jugar a la guerra, unos contra otros hasta el final. Pero no me malinterpretes el mundo llegara a una paz, solo bajo el miedo.

-Los someterás a la fuerza, Reik no se si rechazarte o aceptarte, tu visión del futuro se ve llena de muerte y sangre- dice Shneizel

-Te equivocas, ese es el presente que vivimos, mi futuro es mucho mas blanco que la negrura del hoy, la obscuridad será materializada como una nueva luz.

-La visión del espejo- dice Shneizel, pausado toma un sorbo a la taza de té, hace mucho que han dejado la bahía y ahora se encuentran almorzando en la terraza del castillo de Pausanias , el mar y el puerto recrean un hermoso contraste.-¿ Te puedo preguntar algo?.

-Si- dice Reik, mientras toma un sorbo de la taza de te, mientras contempla la majestuosidad de su creciente imperio.

-¿Por qué Oceánica?, habiendo podido iniciar con las otras naciones que te hizo elegir Oceánica.

-Oceanica está alejada del mundo y por lo tanto subsiste ella sola, esta es como mi hogar, además desde la capitulación del EU muchas de las naciones han entrado en caos, han comenzado las guerrillas en las fronteras de los países. Quería alejarme de todo eso.

-¿Y como fue que los Oceanos te aceptaron?- pregunta Shneizel-¿Usaste El geass en ellos?

-No fue necesario , Oceanica fue propiedad de Britannia, al terminar la primer conquista, Britannia dejo a Oceanica en el olvido. Pero ellos nunca dejaron de sentirse Britannianos.

-Pero si fuese asi, no seria mejor haber aceptado el gobierno de Nunally.

-El modo de pensar de los Oceanicos continua siendo el mismo de la primera conquista. Por lo tanto ellos estaban encantados de tener un príncipe Britanniano que aun siguiera los viejso moldes.

-Pero tu no sigues los viejos esquemas del emperador, más bien tratas de ser un emperador de la era clásica

_**N.D.E (Nota del escritor: Britannia ha tenido dos grandes conquistas la primera fue en los años de 1700 en el gobierno de la reina Victoria y la segunda fue en el gobierno del emperador Charles Di Britannia)**_

-Eso crees, no me ha gustado el titulo del Cadio Cesar- dice Reik.

-Y que posición funges aquí en tu nueva Roma- dice irónicamente Shneizel degustando el vino que le es servido por las meseras.

-No lo se que posición seria yo, soy como el primer ministro.

-A tus 19 años y ya eres un gobernante. Todos esos edificios tienen diseño neo clasista, y mucha influencia britanniana, pero en Oceanica no se han mostrado muchos niveles de Sakuradite.- presume Shneizel, de su sabiduría. Mientras Shneizel sigue hablando Reik continua sirviendo Tè hasta que este se derrama por el mantel. Sheizel capta la indirecta y deja de hablar.

-Peridotite- dice Reik- tiene casi la misma función del sakuradite, pero solo que esta se mantiene más tiempo, es mucho más funcional que la sakuradite.

Ougi Kaname ha comenzado a pronunciar su discurso frente a los representantes de los países de la UFN, sabe exactamente que decir pues su geass se lo ha rebelado, ese es el poder de su geass, el geass por el cual Lelouch quedo estigmatizado el mismo por el que Ougi también quedo estigmatizado.

-N.N-sama- repetía El sujeto con las gafas entintadas- Este sujeto con el que hizo el pacto.

-Estas preocupado Beck, porque yo estoy muy emocionada.- Decia N.N mirando al primer ministro de japon dar su discurso.- Espero que soporte la presión de ese geass, y aun mas que sea capaz de matar al traidor.

-Lo mas seguro es que Reik ya lo sepa en este momento, de que usted ha hecho un pacto para conseguir el geass.

-Entonces el apresurara sus planes, porque el sabe que yo continuare esparciendo el geass por el mundo hasta que lo hayan rodeado.

Pero al tiempo en el que Ougi da el discurso en otra parte del mundo el primer ministro Oceánico Reik Ti Britannia se disponía ante el podio con sus argumentos ha convencer a los representantes de Oceanica de crear un ejercito, el mas poderoso que el mundo haya visto para una vez mas reiniciar la conquista de las 5 espadas, Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Borneo, y todas las islas del sur de Asia antes de llegar a Vietnam eran propiedad de Oceanica , la video conferencia fue dirigida al igual a los no presentes en Italia y Alemania, detrás de Reik dos banderas estaban alzadas la de la derecha era la de Britannia y la de la izquierda era el signo de las 5 espadas, la unión del águila la serpiente, el león, el cuervo, y el cocodrilo sobre la cruz de cristiandad color purpura y el escudo de la flor de Liz, y las 5 lanzas desprendidas del escudo.

-_Gente de Oceanica, mi nombre es Reik Ti Britannia, 23vo heredero al trono Britannian, Hace dos semanas iniciamos bajo el nombre de las 5 espadas el acto al que llamamos guerra, una guerra que con un mensaje transmitimos, la inutilidad de un mundo, de un mundo llamado ZERO, ahora nosotros tenemos las armas, nosotros que fuimos olvidados y el tiempo borró nuestro nombre de la historia, será reescrito como la fuerza que recreara el infierno, el infierno en la tierra antes de convertirlo en el paraíso, nosotros hijos de Oceanica, hijos de Britannia, hijos de Europa, nosotros no lo hemos olvidado, no hemos olvidado el …_

_-Caos provocado que una vez se grabo sobre nosotros, hoy he descubierto el origen del origen terrorista, sino que es nada menos que la vieja alianza Britannian del las 5 espadas, como lo sospechamos los britannian han comenzado una revolución que culminara con la reconquista del mundo que Zero creo, que el mundo del príncipe demonio no se vuelva a repetir, nosotros tenemos derecho a la libertad, por eso digo que como halcones iniciemos nosotros el golpe, el golpe que protegerá no solo a la nueva Britannia sino también a todo el mundo de su propia destrucion, ene ste momento las tropas especiales de la UFN se han atrincherado en las bahías del oeste de europa y oriente de asia, para evitar que cuando esto se haya salido de control inicie la conquista._

_-Solo hay un problema, el que nadie se encuentra en el trono Britannian en este momento, el trono se encuentra vacio, ocupado por los menos indicados, por eso yo Reik Ti Britannia se los ruego ¡Habremos de recuperar a Britania como nuestra primera prioridad!_

_-Lideres del mundo hoy no se los pido como un gobernante, si no como un padre que lo ha perdido todo, hay que proteger el ya tan decadente gobierno que cierne a Britannia de la tormenta que pronto lo asolara._

Los estrepitosos aplausos iniciaron al instante, Reik había sido apoyado por los Oceanicos y la guerra pronto iniciaría, el mundo estaba comenzando a tomar partido en la futura guerra y los frentes habían sido ya elegidos.

Giovanni Fibonacci, investigador encargado de la elaboración del Cesare sistema Legion y los Knightmere Legion veía frente a los dos príncipes la herida de muerte del Cesare.

-Deberíamos destruir este y rehacerlo otra vez.- dijo Giovannia a sus altezas.

-No, solo reparalo y mejoralo- pidió Reik- Este tiene la experiencia de la batalla en japon, con esto sabremos el alcance de las armas de la UFN, y mejorarlo será prioridad en el futuro.

-Yes your highness.- Contesta Giovanni

-¿Giovanni cómo va el siguiente proyecto?

-Ha sido todo un éxito su alteza pronto estará listo para ponerse en órbita.

-Entonces todo lo que dijiste era en serio- Dijo Shneizel, de verdad te preparas para conquistar el trono de Britannia.

-Si, poseo el mejor armamento del mundo y los soldados mas leales y disciplinados en el mundo , la guerra es una realidad. Y el nombre de esta es venganza.

Capital de Britania, Charleston Oregón 7:02 am

La princesa Britanniana Cornelia es despertada por el sonido ensordecedor de los cañones hadron, mira por la ventana de su habitación, la flota imperial se ha colocado para protger el castillo imperial, de las fuerzas opositoras, a la luz del sol que se sierne sobre la gran fragata de las fuerzas opositoras, el Siracusa Reik desde el puente de la gran nave da las ordenes.

-Hoy es el día que escribe historia- dijo Reik- Hoy el mundo conosera el verdadero rostro de la realidad, un rostro que tiene impreso la victoria de las 5 espadas, un dia que nadie olvidara el dia que se registrara en los anales de la historia el retorno de britannia al poder. Shneizel sonrrie.

-En efecto Reik, ahora no eres mas que un peon en el momento que todo haya terminado y hayas asegurado mi lugar en el trono dejaras de serme útil.- ese es el pensamiento de Shneizel mientras la fragata de Reik el Siracusa se acerca mas al campo de batalla.

Hay un Hombre de cabello castaño con facciones muy femeninas llorando frente al pilar de mármol mientras los demás soldados se disponen a entrar en posición de combate, Kanon es el nombre del sujeto y llora por su príncipe, que ha traicionado a Britannia. Otro sujeto pasa a su lado quiere pelear pero su cegera se lo imposibilita, ha quedado ciego y no puede atacar, al igual que Kanon sufre por su princesa, ese hombre es Guilford el caballero de la princesa Cornelia, nada mas puede escuchar el sonido de las unidades en movimiento.

Los caballeros del Knight Round Gino, Anya , y Nonette han se preparan para entrar al combate.

Mientras tanto Cornelia en el cuarto de operaciones, comanda las ordenes mientras espera a que los refuerzos de la UFN lleguen, ahí es cuando Cornelia se da cuenta que cometió un error con respecto a la UFN y que por causa de eso solo le queda la guardia real como defensa.

-Como demonios pudo haber ocurrido esto- dice Gino- Sin previo aviso sin provocación sin nada los mismos terroristas nos han atacado.

Reik observa el campo de batalla, Giovanni y sus ayudantes la de cabello pelirojo Valentina Facciani ,la de cabello castaño Mishka Kova y La de cabello negro Nina Einstein frente a ellas esta la Venus en traje de combate esperando a la orden de su príncipe para salir al combate Marcella Fenette.

Reik analiza las circunstancias antes de dar su movimiento, finalmente habla,- Escuadron 12 ataca el flanco derecho sobre la torre- Una gran masa de puntos azules comienzan a moverse formando una flecha.

-Asi es como comienza mi plan, mi plan para la conquista- afirma Mefistofeles sonriendo diabólicamente.


	8. Odio 8:Batalla en gloria y Mefistófeles

Odio 8: La batalla en la gloria y Mefistófeles.

_Dame una palanca, pero lo que te daré, será capaz de conseguir lo que más anhelas, y a cambio solo te pido tu alma,_ _se que no me creéis quien soy así que te lo demostrare_: _Mefistófeles a Fausto _

¡Estallidos!, todo el campo de batalla se ha llenado de flores naranjas y rojas, el cielo resplandece al brillo tan singular difumínate del sol del amanecer, una estela de destrucción un maravilloso y el extasis del caos que se cierne sobre la fortaleza blanca de la capital de la nueva Britannia, un hermoso estallido de muerte y la lluvia de balas que cruza el campo perforando muros y puertas. Cornelia lidera la resistencia del Castillo de Charleston bastion de la gloria de la nueva Britannia, pero en el interior se cuestiona la victoria, sabe que no tiene armas, ni soldados, solo fe y estrategia, se sentiría mas aliviada si estuviera en el campo de batalla, auxiliando a sus soldados, su knightmare la esperaba, pero su condición se lo impedía, ya eran 7 meses desde que se entero que estaba esperando un hijo, la próxima gloria de Britannia, para ella era la reencarnación de Euphemia , para el mundo un maravilloso milagro.

-¡Gino sector 4 ataca a las 12 en punto!- las ordenes de Cornelia, el escuadron de Gino seguido por los integrantes del escuadron se formaban para interceptar a los escuadrones imponentes de Reik.

-Escuadron 8 replegada y reagrúpense 500 metros atrás, escuadron 12 protejan al escuadron 8 manden su fuego al Knight round y olvídense de los miembros del escuadron atacante- Las ordenes de Schneizel.

-Anya, tu y el Moldred avancen a través del centro y traten de abrir una brecha entre las legiones del centro, traten de dejar descubierta la fragata.- El Moldred dispara usando los cañones hadron y reduciendo a cero los Knightmare que eran el frente de protección y ataque de la fragata.

-Escuadron 7, 4 y 2 detengan al Moldred a toda costa no debe acercarse al Siracusa por lo que mas quieran.- Los escuadrones designados por Schneizel cuplieron su rol sacrificándose para hacer retroceder la fragata hasta una posición segura detrás de las cañoneras delanteras.

Cornelia se da cuenta que hay una remota posibilidad de ganar, si lograba hacer retroceder la fragata enemiga detrás de sus defensas traseras entonces el escuadron de Nonette y Gino podrían darle un esquinazo y derribar la fragata. Comienza a sospechar que ha sobre estimado al enemigo.

Pone en marcha el plan mientras Anya va por el frente la fragata retrocede, hasta las cañoneras del medio frente, casi la mitad del campo de batalla en posesión del enemigo, pero Schneizel ya lo ha previsto, ha previsto los ataques de su hermana, sabe cual será su siguiente movimiento , y decide seguirle el juego. Retrocede el Siracusa hasta las cañoneras traseras, los escuadrones de Gino y Nonnette comienzan su ataque por los costados, visualizan los propulsores de la fragata, los escudos de energía no son nada realmente saben que con el fuego del Hadron pueden reducirlos hasta abrir una brecha.

Reik se encuentra en la cañonera trasera del lado derecho, mientras los dos caballeros atacan la fragata, da una mueca. De pronto lo inesperado.

-Marcella es tu turno- dice Reik desde el puente de la cañonera.

-Cargando batería, listo, checando armamento, listo Funcionamiento, listo, dispensador de peridotite , listo- la ayudante de Giovanni dice por el altavoz antes de abrir la escotilla.- Cesare sistema Legion ¡Fuera!.

El knightmare Cesar despliega las energy wings como un hermoso angel el Cesare Legion avanza con gran hermosura, los rayos del sol que son reflejados como espejos a los costados, el Cesar, acaba de comenzar su ataque.

-7:30 am, oficialmente comienza la activación completa del Cesare sistema Legion- dice Giovanni a su equipo de especialistas, -hoy es el dia que el mundo cambia de manos.- Nina no puede evitar mirar la pantalla donde se demuestra la habilidad de la maquina sin igual, pero le preocupa mas a Nina que su musa sea destruida por los Rounds que por su victoria, El cesare no fue destruido, solo fue reparado, circulan los pensamientos de nina la posibilidad de que las reparaciones no hayan surtido efecto.

La hoja color azul del Cesar choca contra los escudos del Tristain, El chico de cabello rubio Gino Weinberg, se espasma al ver el knightmare que destrozo en Tokio al Guren S.E.I.T.E.N de Kallen, el Knightmare de los terroristas . Gino contrataca usando su guadaña roja. Marcella en el interior del Cesar, resolviendo los cálculos necesarios activa el escudo deflector y asi evita el impacto de la guadaña de gino. Extrañamente había algo diferente el dia que Gino decidió enfrentarse al Cesar, como si ya no fuese el el que pelease, como si por primera vez luchara por odio mas que por deber, talvez por los Britannian masacrados en Japon, o será por la locura e ira que segó a la piloto del Guren ,Kozuki Kallen. Gino se enfrenta con todo lo que tiene, sobretodo usando los cañones hadron contra la unidad de Marcella.

-Me sorprendes Gino Weinberg, tu reputación como Knight round no 3, te precede, considero un honor luchar con tan imponente adversario- dice Marcella por el altavoz del Cesar.

Choque de armas, la guadaña contra la espada- Eres muy amable terrorista, pèro los dos sabemos que no puedes ganar señorita terrorista.

-Lo siento es una descortesía de mi parte no haber dado mi nombre , me llamo Marcella, Marcella Fenette.

-¿Fenette?- se pregunta Gino, ha sido un apellido que a escuchado antes. Gino ataca con la guadaña, y Marcella con la espada se defiende- Y contestame ¿Por qué me dices tu nombre?

-No es obio, estamos en Britannia y esos son los modales britannianos.

-Bueno realmente ha sido un gusto conocerte, Marcella Fenette terrorista, pero es hora de que mueras.

Un poderoso puño golpea la cara del Cesar hasta arrancarla del resto de la maquina, La sonrisa de la mujer de cabello plateado se hace presente, Nonette Enneagram la caballero numero 9, sobre su poderoso Knightmare azul y blanco el Bors.

El Cesare acaba de activar el escudo esférico de ultima defensa del Knightmare Cesar, ahora sin el sistema de navegación será solo cuestión de tiempo en el que los dos caballeros logren romper el escudo de defensa final y destruyan la unidad.

Marcella comienza a llorar desconsolada, no llora por su in habilidad si no porque le falló a su príncipe.

Reik observa inexpresivo el cascaron del escudo del Cesar ser reducido por los dos Knightmare, no sabe que hacer, si demuestra compasión por Marcella y la salva, el perderá la oportunidad de hacerse con el trono, pero si se hace con el trono y pierde a Marcella no habrá nadie que pilote el Cesar. De una o de otra forma, debería tomar una decisión rápido.

¿Que hare?, debería solicitar a mis escuadrones proteger a marcella, no si hicieran eso quien seria el señuelo del Moldred , pero no tengo forma de ayudar a Marcella, si retrocedo perderé la oportunidad de entrar en el castillo-¡Joder!- exclama Reik en voz baja. Pero no puedo hacerlo sin Marcella, debo averiguar una forma de salvarla. Reik se ha decidido a hablar con Marcella por el comunicador, para darle instrucciones,cuando…

-¡Marcella-san!, active el Gladius - Nina ha perdido el control y ha decidido rebelar el ultimo dispositivoinstalado en el Cesar, el Gladius, un sistema de auto reparación y de refaccion de la unidad Cesare, Reik, se a impresionado por los gritos de de Nina. Pero Marcella no actuara a menos que su príncipe se lo indique, Reik mira a Nina, Nina se lo dice a travez de sus ojos, no es necesario que Reik use el geass para saber que es lo que Nina quiere.

-Ya la oíste marcella, activa el Gladius- exclama Reik- Marcella aun no ha llegado tu hora, por eso te ordeno que vivas para ver mi sueño realizado- exclama Reik, el cascaron que protegía la unidad del Cesare ha caído, El tristan y el Bors atacaran al cesar de dos frentes, de adelante y por detrás, Marcella presiona el el tercer botón en el volante, una nueva cabeza sale instantáneamente del Cesar, la voz sintetica del cesar habla.

_Sistemas reiniciados, restricion del primer nivel liberado, función de auto defensa, entrando al modo Gladius._

Con una increíble velocidad Marcella ha logrado evitar el ataque, desde lo mas alto del campo de batalla aéreo, un rifle de precisión parecido al del Lancelot Albion es expulsado, un rayo rosa sale disparado, impactando contra la unidad de Nonnete, el Bors. Explota, y luego de un tirón, el veloz Kinghtmare Cesare, de una patada destroza la cabeza del Tristan.

-Perdoname Kallen- exclama Gino, el Frame de Marcella planea eliminar al piloto también, de pronto la super potencia de los cuatro cañones hadron del Moldred aparecen para salvar al Gino, de su evidente fin, el escudo del Cesare protegió su unidad pero la desplazo un largo trecho del enemigo, el moldred toma en sus brazos a la coraza del Tristan para sacarlo del campo de batalla, la guardia real del castillo aparece para proteger la fuga de los dos caballeros, esto resulta inútil la unidad del Cesar es capaz de eliminar a todos los guardias de un golpe, continua peleando, pero se da cuenta que la toma del campo de batalla esta terminando, retorna a la cañonera de Reik, habiendo dejado el Frame, la escultural figura de Marcella, busca a su príncipe, talvez le felicite, por su Azaña, corre, hasta el puente pero esta vacio, No se encuentra ni Reik ni sus guardias, los técnicos le han dicho que sus altezas subieron en el Aorus-13 hacia el castillo Britannian, sin duda ha concluir con el plan Marcella decide que también debe unirse a su príncipe, quiere estar a su lado cuando llegue el momento.

Anya lleva al Tristan en sus Brazos, se aleja todo lo que puede de la zona de guerra, acaba de traicionar a Britannia pero el bienestar de su amigo es mas importante.

Toma del campo de batalla completada.

Días después :

Britannia

_-Britannianos del globo, mi nombre es Shneizel El Britannia , el emperador numero 101 del sagrado imperio Britannian, no me vean como un emperador del pasado, yo soy el rostro del futuro, el rostro que este nuevo mundo creo, pero seguidme y su futura existencia britannos está cerca, y como mi primer mandato será el reconocimiento de Oceanica como potencia amiga de Britannia. Como segundo mandato será la reconstrucción de las 5 espadas que forjaron el mundo. La reconstrucción de Britania ha iniciado._

El mensaje de Schneizel ha sido reproducido, el sentado en el trono mientras a su derecha esta su leal caballero Kanon, a su izquierda esta Cornelia y Guilford, a lado de Guilford esta Reik y Marcella, y del otro lado Giovanni y su equipo de investigación,

_All Hail Scheizel!, All Hail Britannia._

Gino inconsciente y Anya escuchando el mensaje del Nuevo emperador, Anya exaltada busca su agenda, debe buscarlo y pronto, debe encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, debe buscar a ese hombre a como de lugar.

Zero anonado observa el terrible y negro mensaje emitido por Schneizel,- al parecer el mundo no podrá sentarse a discutir sus problemas en una mesa de dialogo- dijo Zero- Lelouch el réquiem fracaso.

La mesa está llena de escritos redactados por Lelouch para ser leídos después de su muerte contiene el cómo deberá funcionar el mundo después de su existencia.


	9. Odio 9:Impureza y Mefistófeles

Odio 9: Impureza y Mefistófeles.

_-Suzaku, este también será un castigo para ti, serás el defensor de la justicia y usaras esa mascara por siempre, ya no podrás vivir nunca mas como Kururugi Suzaku, sacrificaras tu propia felicidad por la seguridad del mundo…eternamente…_

Suzaku despierta abruptamente, se pasa sus manos desnudas sobre la cara, esta helada y lisa, se levanta y va al baño a mojarse la cara, el frio chorro de agua salpica su cara, pero no siente el agua, enciende la luz del cuarto y busca su rostro en el espejo, su cara color negra con el visor azul tornasolado , Suzaku vagamente se pasa sus dedos en el visor, estrella su cabeza contra el espejo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, llora, hace mucho que no v su verdadero rostro en el espejo, ha comenzado a olvidar como era el antes de convertirse en ZERO, su vida ha sido una pesadilla, el hecho de jamás poderse quitar la mascara, y vivir con ella como su estigma personal , para defender el mundo que Lelouch les dio.

Han pasado tres días desde el ataque a Japón, Suzaku rescató a Nunally y a sayoko, pero no las regreso a Britannia, si no a la base secreta de operaciones de Lelouch en el océano, ahí se encontraban todos los registros escritos acerca de lelouch, y sus obras como el emperador, además de los planes de lelouch y su visón de cómo sería el mundo después de su muerte. Se levanta en la madrugada, se dispone a revisar las cintas que lelouch grabo antes de morir,

_-Suzaku, después del primer año de mi muerte, deberas dirigirte a las instalaciones secretas y eliminar todas las pruebas sobre mi existencia, nunca nadie debe saber como era el verdadero yo._

-Eso ya lo hice Lelouch, dime otra cosa, vamos.

-_Suzaku se que este debe ser un gran sacrificio el que nunca mas puedas ser libre y estar esclavizado al bienestar del mundo,se que no devo dejarte perder tu identidad, ya que es la única prueba irrefutable de tu existencia asi que he protegido todos tus recuerdos y pruebas de tu existencia, cuando tu hora finalmente llegue y el geass sea roto, podras acceder a ellos._

-Eso no me importa Lelouch, he podido con el hecho de saber que nunca más seré suzaku, quiero saber que es todo esto. -Quita la cinta y coloca otra en el reproductor.

-_Suzaku, la gente no es inmune al poder al menos que sufras por el, suzaku, temo por el mundo. por eso deves limitar el poder de la gente,si todo sale como lo planee y los miembros del UFN salen vivos deveras limitar su poder,._

-¿A que te refieres?- Suzaku pone pausa en la grabación, a que se refería con limitar su poder, darles el poder a ellos que son los representantes del mundo. No lo entiendo Lelouch, te acabas de contradecir, será que tu plan tiene alguna falla.

-_Los sobreviventes de la guerra no deven permanecer mucho tiempo en el poder, la guerra provoca sicosis en todos los hombres, como ya lo habras notado en nosotros. Suzaku con el tiempo la presión que afectaba sus mentes se disipara, y al tener tanto poder, trataran de poseer aun mas, y al final todo llegara a una conclusión…_

_-_¿Guerra?- pregunta Suzaku de anticipado.

-_Geass-responde lelouch- el geass existe en el mundo por una razón, para hacer diferentes a la gente, y habrán quienes lo deseen, y lo consigan, y al final todos serán corrompidos por el geass, todos somos parte de eso, con mi muerte el geass desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra, mas habrán quienes continúen anhelándolo, y habrá quien se lo otorgue, al igual que C.C. habrá muchas más como ella que estén en la tierra para esparcir el geass. Incluso en este momento devera de haber más gente que posee el geass pero carece de poder, pero la gente que ya poseea el poder y obtenga más poder, traerá como consecuencia más guerra. _

-¿Entonces supones que el que inicio el ataque fue un usuario del geass?, eso podría ser factible debe de haber mas usuarios del geass en este mundo como Lelouch.- retira la cinta del reproductor, toma otra de las cintas y la pone a correr en el reproductor.

-_Uno de mis mas grandes temores, seria Nunally, al poco tiempo de mi muerte, Britannia deberá firmar su unión a la UFN, en ese momento las cosas cambiaran en Britannia, puede que para mejor, pero los britannianos tienen un orguyo que ni el geass puede eliminar, si los cambios que sufre el país son demasiado fuertes estos podrían levantarse en armas contra Nunally temo por un golpe de estado. He eliminado a todos los nobles en los registros que pudiesen iniciar una revuelta, pero los registros ya habían estado modificados desde la muerte de mi madre. Pero aun así dudo que exista alguien que sea capaz de armar una rebelión después de mi._

-Crees que los terroristas sean Britannian, pero hubo mucho descontento con las naciones después de tu muerte, la verdad dudo que sean Britannian., pero ….¡Registros! así que existen aun más nobles. Pero entonces…

4:30 am La chica de cabello azul duerme plácidamente, sobre la cama que brilla ante la luz del ventanal que proyecta el tanque debajo del agua. Sueña, no se imagina nada, solo sueña otra vez el mismo sueño que a veces suele tener, aquel sueño que en ocaciones muy especiales suele tener.

_-Estoy en casa- dice el muchacho entrando al hangar, va vestido con ropas del ejercito britanniano, lleva un pesado maletín a su lado._

_-Ara,¿ porque esta cara, y que hay en el maletín?- dice la chica cerrando la portátil , se ha levantado de su silla._

_-Y Loyd-san- dice el muchacho, su cabello castaño resplandece ante los reflectores. Mira con ingenuidad e inocencia a la chica frente a el._

_-Tuvo una cita con su prometida, así que no vendrá a trabajar.- responde la chica._

_-¿Con Millay-san?, es que necesitaba su ayuda para resolver una tarea._

_-Eh,…si no es problema para ti, yo podría ayudarte con tu tarea.- dijo la chica, un poco apenada, aunque lo disimulaba con su caminar hacia el muchacho._

_-¡En serio!, gracias Cecile-san._

_-No es nada Suzaku-kun, muy bien en que necesitas ayuda._

_-Veras tengo unos problemas con…_

En aquel entonces la vida de Cecile, era muy simple, realmente su trabajo ocupaba casi todo su tiempo, asi que dependía de los amigos que hacia en el trabajo, se valia de su tiempo libre en cocinar, pero con el tiempo comenzó a hacerse mas liviano el trabajo y comenzó a tener mas tiempo libre, al punto en el que ella llego al ocio, asi que decidió ocupar el resto del tiempo en un nuevo pasatiempo, ese pasatiempo era Kururugi Suzaku, un soldado que fue rescatado por la unidad médica el dia del shinkaku, al poco tiempo seria el piloto del Knightmare Lancelot, luego el general Kururugi Suzaku, después caballero de la princesa Euphemia , el captor de Zero, luego Knight Round of 7, y finalmente caballero del emperador Lelouch. Ahí es cuando la ilusión se rompe, y despierta, las lagrimas brotan de sus ojos, ahora recuerda que Kururugi Suzaku esta muerto, murió en el Damocles, el arma que trajo el odio al mundo.

Se ha despertado. Escucha unos pasos afuera del pasillo sale a curiosear, no tiene nada que hacer y ya no tiene sueño, observa la silueta de un hombre en la lejanía que ha encendido la luz de la biblioteca, al instante reconoce al hombre, es Zero.

Tres años atrás, bajo instrucciones de la emperatriz Nunally, asigno a Cecile, y Loyd junto con un grupo de especialistas, como el grupo de apoyo de Zero en las instalaciones submarinas de Lelouch. Cecile sentía curiosidad por ese hombre, no era el Zero original sus voces eran muy diferentes.

Loyd y Cecile crearon bajo las estrictas normas de la emperatriz Nunally una unidad especial para Zero, el Black Lancelot Albion . Se escabulle y se esconde entre los estantes de los libros.

-¿Quien esta ahí?- dice Zero deja los libros que había tomado y se dirige hacia Cecile, la chica sale asustada de su esconde.-¿Cecile? ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

-No..nada, pensé que talvez necesitaras ayuda en tu búsqueda – Cecile lleva un libro en sus manos , no pertenece a la biblioteca, pero sin darse cuenta se lo llevo de su habitación.

-No gracias, estoy bien, lo que busco puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta.-Dijo Zero, mientras Cecile retrocede hacia la puerta. Mirando de frente a Zero, y ocultando el libro detrás de ella.-¿Qué tienes ahí, Cecile-san?, entregalo- Zero extiende la mano.

-No nada, no es nada- dice Cecile nerviosa, Zero corre hacia ella, la agarra del brazo, y toma parte del libro- Maldicion, no puedo dejar que se lleve mi álbum.- Cecile toma parte del libro y jala hacia ella el libro, Zero hace lo mismo al otro lado, los dos jalan fuerte y el libro cae y se deshoja, las fotos comienzan a caer por todo el suelo alfombrado.-¡Mi álbum!- exclama Cecile se tira al suelo a recoger las fotos.

Zero se siente mal y decide ayudarla con sus fotos, todas son fotos del mismo hombre, todas son fotos de Kururugi Suzaku.- perdona suzaku- dice Cecile hablando consigo misma. Zero se sorprende.

Zero mira el suelo, una de las fotos llega a sus pies, sin duda es Kururugi Suzaku, es una foto de cuando fue nombrado caballero de Eufemia.

-Euphy- dice Zero – Mi rostro-dice Zero- ¿Qué he hecho?- Zero se desmorona en el suelo un tifón de pensamientos circula su mente, no sabe si estar feliz o triste. Recuerda las ultimas palabras de Euphy.

_Disfrutalo, por los dos-_en otras palabras continúa con tu vida, eso es lo único que me haría feliz. O se libre, son las interpretaciones que Suzaku tiene en su mente, se ha dado cuenta que ya no tiene a nadie en el mundo para el, Nunally es la única que le queda en ese triste mundo, pero todo es una mentira, sabe que algún dia Nunally crecerá y tendrá que buscar a su propio amor dejando a Suzaku en el olvido, mira a Cecile , ella quien en su otra vida lo ayudo tanto muchos de sus recuerdos en el trabajo eran divertidos porque estaba con ella y con Loyd por esa razón se anima para cometer ese acto en contra de sus principios. Cecile se agacha al lado de Zero, no sabe la razón de porque llora, Zero aprieta el dispositivo, su máscara cae al suelo , el cabello castaño del muchacho se descubre, sus ojos verdes, se quita el pañuelo que le cubre la parte inferior de la cara, mira gira hacia la chica, la chica impactada al ver el rostro de Suzaku, queda pasmada.

-Imposible, tu no… Mph, -las palabras de la chica son silenciadas por los labios del muchacho , las pupilas de Cecile se contraen, luego se dilatan, se sonroja un poco, finalmente cierra los ojos.

Suzaku abraza a la chica, sus brazos descubiertos están frios, pasa su dedo con el guante sobre su piel, no siente la suavidad de su piel solo el frio de sus brazos, Cecile abraza al muchacho también. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Suzaku ya no se siente solo, se siente bien, poco a poco los besos se hacen cada vez mas y mas pasionados, desesperados los dos se han quedado sin las prendas que los cubrían, sus lacivosos cuerpos exhuman amor, cada vez que se besan terminan en caricias caba vez mas profundas, entonces se idealiza a Pandemo. El tiempo se detiene Suzaku mira los ojos apasionados de Cecile, ella mira los ojos del muchacho japonés , los ojos vidriosos, e inocentes del muchacho, se hace el silencio, un gemido.

_Japon Tokio: tres días después del ataque._

-Primer ministro Kaname Ougi que le ha parecido el geass.- dice N.N

-Realmente estoy muy decepcionado, pensé que podría ordenar a las personas hacer lo que yo quisiera pero en cambio, este poder nada mas me deja ver el interior del alma d las personas.- Kaname Ougi mira a la Niña, pienso que no siempre funciona pues no puedo ver tu alma.

-Eso es porque tu geass no funciona conmigo, además el geass se representa diferente en cada persona.- dice N.N

-¿Pero eso es todo lo que el geass puede hacer?, realmente creo que fue una perdida de tiempo.

-No te preocupes Kaname Ogi, mientras mas uses el geass mas fuerte se volverá, y una vez que haya evolucionado, seras capaz de hacer otras cosas.

-Y cual es la treta- dice Ogi

-¿Cuál treta?

-¿Cual es mi aportación en este contrato?- pregunta Ogi

-llegara el tiempo en el que se descubra tu parte del contrato por sí solo, en este momento solo preocúpate de convencer al mundo.- dice N.N

-¿Y tú que harás N.N?- pregunta Ogi.

-Lo que mejor se hacer, esparcir el geass por el mundo.- responde N.N

-Siempre y cuando me sean leales no me interesa lo demás.- responde Ougi

-Se no te son leales les quitare el geass.- diciendo esto N.N sale por la puerta automática camina por el pasillo, mira a la chica de cabello rosa, Kozuki Kallen, desde lo alto del pasa manos, Beck aparece detrás de N.N.

-N.N-sama- habla con su voz grave Beck- Hemos Localizado a C.C.

N.N sonríe diabólicamente, - esas son estupendas noticias- dice N.N- Yo te tengo otras, he encontrado mi siguiente contrato. Los ojos grises y sin vida de N.N reflejan el rostro de Kallen.


	10. Odio 10: Eros y Mefistófeles

Odio 10: Eros y Mefistófeles.

_¿Qué es para mi eros?, la verdad es que estas errado Agaton , eros para mi no es mas que la comunicación entre los hombres y los dioses, hijo de Poros la belleza y el bien e hijo de Penias pobreza y miseria, el ser humano se enamorara del cuerpo y con el tiempo se dara cuenta que lo que mas resalta y embellece el cuerpo es el alma. …El banquete (Platon)_

-Esta es la grabación D4, Mi príncipe como lo acordó con su majestad Schneizel, le cedió el trono de Britannia, y ahora se dirige a Oceanica, después de todo el es el primer ministro, su deber esta primero ante todo, Por deseo de mi príncipe me quede en Charleston a supervisar la creación del ejercito de las 5 espadas, supongo que mi príncipe asignara a una nueva persona que se encargue de Oceanica, aunque mi príncipe fue bueno armando a una nación sin nada en una potencia auto suficiente, ahora el se convertirá en un verdadero Mefistófeles. Claro que usara el geass para cumplir sus propocitos yo lo haría, mi príncipe es algo especial, el no tiene interés por el poder, es una persona extraña, pero yo lo considero que es único, supongo que su viaje a Oceanica durara mas de lo esperado, pues ahora que el trono Britannian esta asegurado, ya las otras potencias de las 5 espadas estarán listas para iniciar la guerra, supongo que estos días de paz serán lo mas cercano, a la felicidad de mi príncipe, o al menos la mia.

Muchos de los nobles han comenzado a estigmatizar a mi príncipe, como un traidor un asesino, de muchas formas, pero también le están agradecidos por asegurar a alguien útil en el trono Britanniano, algo que no me cuadra es el porqué mi príncipe no me llevo con él, supongo que devo asegurarme que el ejercito de las 5 espadas le sea leal a mi príncipe, no es que no confie en su majestad schneizel, es solo que pienso que trama algo en contra de mi príncipe. No entiendo también porque mi príncipe no ha elegido a un caballero, Schneizel tiene a Kanon y Cornelia tiene a Guilford, pero mi príncipe no tiene a nadie, supongo que es porque le gusta actuar por su cuenta y no depender de nadie. Marcella Fenette fuera.

Marcella termina la grabación, mientras observa al creciente ejercito. Un ejercito fuera de magnitudes nunca antes vistas.

-¿Es maravilloso no lo cree señorita Fenette? – dice Kanon con su voz suave y muy femenina, aunque su tono es grave, es obio que es un hombre con voz hermosa.

-Supongo- Dice Marcella, se pasa los brazos por su vestido, se apena un poco se mira su sobre saliente busto, continua un poco avergonzada, pero no lo puede evitar ya ha pasado tiempo en el que ya no ha usado el traje de combate ni su uniforme de guerra.

-Tienes un cuerpo hermoso Marcella-san, no debes sentirte apenada de mostrarlo, eres realmente hermosa como una diosa, muchas mujeres han de envidiar tu cuerpo y muchos hombres de desearlo.- Kanon sonríe.

-Realmente, es difícil a acostumbrarse a usar vestidos asi, difícilmente los uso, aunque me hacen sentir mas femenina, sabes, antes de venir aquí, a Britannia, mi príncipe y yo debíamos usar ropa muy abrigadora, vivíamos en Akabiska en Rusia, asi que todo el año hacia mucho frio, y era difícil vestir con este tipo de ropa, solamente usaba vestidos como este cuando tenia que ir a celebraciones especiales y discursos con miembros de otros países con mi príncipe.

- Su alteza Reik, parece ser una persona muy importante para usted,- dice Kanon- Reik es alguien muy importante no es asi. Pero pienso que el es muy….

-¿Muy que?- dice Marcella contraponiendo sus palabras a la incompleta oración de Kanon.

-Maquiavelico…creo-dijo Kanon.

-Eso es porque, mi príncipe ha sufrido desde que nació, fue marcado y rechazado de toda la familia real por ser un Ti Britannia, sus padres fueron asesinados a la corta edad de cuatro años, y sus hermanas y hermanos, muertos a lo largo del tiempo. Talvez se duro por fuera, pero por dentro es calido y amable.

-Ignoro el hecho de porque no la ha convertido en su caballero- dice Kanon- es ovio que usted deveria ocupar ese cargo, usted parece conocerlo mejro que todos, además es una increíble piloto.

-Supongo que mi príncipe en ese aspecto no soy buena para el, de hecho en muchos aspectos no soy buena para el.- afirma tristemente Marcella,-sabes yo te envidio Kanon, la relación que tienes con su majestad es única.

-¿Única, a que te refieres?

-Solo digo que si una palabra pudiese describirlo, esa seria platónico.

-¿Platonico?-pregunta Kanon- ¿Eso que significa?

-Ara, no conoces acerca de Platon, Platon era un filosofo de la antigua Grecia, era discípulo de socrates, Platon decía que era inútil amar a las personas, que el cuerpo no era mas que un simple envoltorio, asi que el amor por el cuerpo era algo carente de significado, es mas una persona debía amar a otra sin necesidad de fijar atención en el cuerpo, si no en el alma.

-En serio crees en esas cosas- dice Kanon.

-En eso tu y yo somos iguales, amamos las almas sin fijarnos en que tan hermoso sea el cuerpo de la persona que este frente a nosotros, solo veremos su alma. Asi que te pido que lo olvides.

-A que te refieres.- dijo Kanon

-Si continuas con esa terrible obsecion te aniquilara, el amor que sientes hacia tu príncipe no es mas que dolor, aunque lo ames y el te ame, el mañana siempre les impedirá estar juntos. Por eso dejalo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-De que hablas, porque me has de negar a mi el amor, si tu y tu príncipe están mas abnegados que su majestad y yo. Yo soy su caballero en su vida publica y en su vida privada, mejor unión no puede haber.- Kanon exclama gritando.

- Si si la hay…- Marcella se aleja sin pronunciar palabra, Marcella ha desobedecido a su príncipe al hablar con Kanon, Marcella aunque implícito. Marcella había adverido a Kanon de la tormenta que se aproximaba.

_**N.D.E.( esto ha sucedido días después de la conquista de britannia, pero antes del discurso de Schneizel)**_

Kozuki Kallen observa a través de la ventana como es construido un knightmare, como el guren S.E.I.T.E.N es reconstruido, ella no perdió porque fuese peor piloto que Marcella sino fue porque se distrajo, piensa que Lelouch puede seguir vivo, y que se encuentra en alguna parte, además la ejecución del ataque terrorista fue perfecto muy al estilo de Lelouch, y si Lelouch esta vivo, deberá buscarlo. Aunque siempre sobra el otro sentimiento que a comenzado a desarrollar por Gino, ella tiene miedo, que la pintura que se forma en este momento en su corazón, sustituya a la de Lelouch, teme de que si acepta esa parte de ella que esta cambiando, ella cambie, después de todo, ella se enamoro de Zero, no de Lelouch, y cuando descubrió que Lelouch era Zero se enamoro de Lelouch pero solo porque era el cuerpo de Zero, y finalmente dejo de sentirse enamorada de Zero y en verdad amo a lelouch cuando el murió a manos de Suzaku convirtiéndose en un mártir.

Se pone a llorar en el suelo, aunque sea fuerte, no lo puede evitar.

-Porque Lelouch, porque decidiste morir, te necesitamos las cosas están peor que antes, temo de que se desencadene otra guerra, las cosas van mal, todos están cambiando Lelouch, ninguno de ellos era el líder que tu eras, porque lelouch, porque decidiste morir, te necesito Lelouch, te necesito no puedo sola, el sufrimiento es muy grande, La orden de los Caballeros Negros ahora reprime al mundo, y la UFN ahora rige el mundo, se han el poder comenzara a segarlos, este Zero es un inútil, unos terroristas nos han atacado, los países pelean entre ellos, y por si fuera poco hay una parte de mi que quiere olvidarte, que tal si sucumbo ante esa nueva fuerza, ese nuevo sentimiento.

-Eres un ave con las alas rotas anhelando el sol del amanecer no es asi Kozuki Kallen- dijo N.N

-¿Tu eres?...dijo Kallen.

-Es un honor conocerte al fin Kozuki Kallen, yo soy N.N.

-¿N.N?... podría ser que tu…

-Si soy del mismo lugar de donde proviene C.C., no de hecho soy yo alguien que tiene el mismo poder de C.C.

-¿El poder de C.C?- pregunta Kallen.

-Asi es, por si no lo sabias tanto C.C, como yo, somos inmortales, y las dos juntas tenemos un código, ese código nos mantiene inmortales y nos permite otorgar el poder de los reyes conocido por vos como Geass.

-¡Entonces C.C y Lelouch!

-Asi ella le dio el geass a Lelouch. Lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta, que serias capaz de dar por volver a ver a la persona que amas.- dice N.N

-¿El geass es capaz de revivir a las personas?.- pregunta Kallen.

-No lo sé- responde N.N- podría ser una posibilidad, o no, el geass se proyecta diferente en cada humano.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El geass se proyecta según la necesidad que mas necesites. Kozuki Kallen estoy dispuesta a darte este poder pero a cambio deberas hacer algo por mi.

-El geass- Kallen se siente tentada, pero luego recuerda que lo que hacia único a Lelouch era el geass- no, el geass es el poder de Zero, yo no puedo poseer el poder de Zero.

-Te equivocas Kozuki, el geass siempre ha existido entre nosotros, hay gente que decide usarlo para el bien como Lelouch y gente que cae bajo su poder. Como el autor del acto terrorista de Japon.

-¡Tu sabes quien fue!- exclama Kallen.

-Si, es un usuario del geass, asi que Kallen ¿estarías dispuesta a aceptar este poder?

-No lo se, yo no seria capaz de tomar el control de las cosas, el único capaz de hacerlo esta muerto, la persona que podría ayudarme y a la que mas e amado está muerta.

-¿Y lo esta?- responde en forma de pregunta N.N

-¿Que quieres decir?- dice Kallen

-Solo digo que aunque la persona no viva no significa que no exista.- N.N ha sedujido a Kallen como a Ogi- Solo te digo que el geass es algo muy difícil de entender, lo mas cercano a dios, la mas cercana verdad a Eros.

_**N.D.E( aquí N.N, plantea que el geass es capaz de solucionar preguntas filosóficas, como la verdad, dios y el amor(eros))**_

-¿El geass es capaz de hacer eso?- pregunta Kallen

-El geass es algo diferente al plano de la realidad, estoy segura de que si trabajamos juntas seremos capaz de resolver el misterio . Y BIEN ¿Qué dices Kozuki Kallen?

-Esta bien , acepto el contrato, acepto el geass.

N.N sonrrie diabólicamente, le tiende la mano a Kallen. Varias imágenes aparecen en la mente de Kallen, el planeta la gente con el símbolo del geass en la frente, la espada de Alkasha, Reik, una especie de negrura absorbe el ojo izquierdo de Kallen, un destello rojo, finalmentela ave de fuego se ha materializado, el geass ha surgido.

¡Aghhhh!, el joven príncipe grita de dolor, un horrible dolor se cierne sobre su ojo derecho , el geass , cae sobre el alfombrado recubrimiento del suelo del Aorus-13, Reik se retuerce de dolor.

-Esa bruja , se ha hecho con otro usuario del geass-se dice a si mismo Reik- devo apresurar los planes, debo hacerme de la lealtad de las 5 espadas lo más pronto posible, si no todo por lo que peleo se perderá antes de haber iniciado. Debo hacerlo antes de que se entere de su existencia, Marcella, te deje en Britannia por una razón, debes proteger a Cornelia a como dé lugar, debes protegerla de esa bruja. – Reik habla solo, lo hace sentir mejor.

-¿Y cual es mi parte en este contrato?- pregunta Kallen

- Tu deber será capturar a esa chica que lo inicio todo, tu deber es capturar a C.C.- responde N.N.


	11. Odio 11: Fausto Emperador

Odio 11: Fausto emperador

Estruendo de los cañones hadron contra las murallas del castillo de Charleston han provocado una gran brecha por donde los Knightmare Legion comienzan a entrar, se aseguro el jardín del extremo derecho del castillo, las tropas que han comenzado a desatar un infierno en las calles del castillo, una batalla donde los mismos civiles ya no han podido escapar, El Aorus-13 desciende sobre el jardín, Reik con su serio semblante mira a los soldados que le han hecho una reverencia.

-General Von Kaêstrer – dice Reik- Informe de la situación.

-Todo va según lo planeado, excepto por los miembros sobrantes de la guardia real, han hecho un perímetro sobre la ciudadela- Kaestrer, era si no el segundo hombre al que reik mas le temia en todo el mundo, frio sádico, un gran estratega, si alguien podría convertir un hermoso juego de la guerra en una masacre ese era Von Kaêster , ex general en el ejercito de resistencia Alemana del EU. Pero también uno de los hombres de mas confianza de Reik, bajo el mandato de reik el general Von Kaêstrer había sido capaz de entrenar a un sinfín de soldados en el arte de la masacre y la destrucción, su Knightmare usaba una lanza de prorporciones colosales, cañones Hadron y la habilidad de transformarse un una nave de combate aéreo, el Tyranus era el nombre de su Knightmare, un diseño inspirado en el Zangetsu de Todou.

-Por su alteza la princesa Cornelia- Grita Guilford ha tomado un knightmare especializado para el, y junto a su escuadron atacan a los legion que tratan de hacerlos caer para hacerse con el castillo.

Guilford visualiza al extraño knightmare imponente, que reduce a cero sus fuerzas, Guilford nota que ningún Knightmare lo sigue, Guilford entiende lo que ese Knightmare quiere, un duelo.

-Caballero Guilford, caballero personal de la tercera princesa de Britannia Cornelia – dice Von Kaéstrer por los altavoces.- considero un honor enfrentarme con usted en duelo.

-¡Quien sois vos! ¡Como se atreven a atacar el castillo de mi princesa!- grita Guilford , ha comenzado el duelo.

-Mi nombre es Jhon Rutther Von Kaêster , general de la legion 16 del sagrado imperio de las 5 espadas- el choque de las lanzas se hace presente, Guilford no esta en condiciones de combatir, sus fuerzas son muy limitadas, a demás está ciego, sabe que no tiene esperanzas de ganar, solo quiere detener esto hasta que su princesa pueda escapar, pero mas que nada por el hijo de su princesa. El hijo de Guilford.

-Reik y su guardia continua su marcha Guilford sabe que no puede hacer ya nada, ha perdido tan rápido, de pronto se activa el asiento ejector de Guilford, la maquina es destruida pero al menos guilford escapo. O eso creyo, la unidad de Kaêstrer se hace presente, y con su lanza atraviesa la capsula de escape de Guilford, ,con una presision de un cirujano, Guilford ha recibido una herida en el vientre muy profunda pero continua vivo, Kaestrer ha decidido dejarlo morir por el dolor.

Guilford puede sentir que alguien esta ante el, Guilford a gatas a logrado salir de la capsula cuando siente la tela del pantalón de Reik.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunta Guilford.

-No entiendo porque lo hiciste obviamente ibas a perder, Guilford.- Responde Reik.

-Por la seguridad de mi princesa yo…. ¿Quién eres tu?

Reik le susurra al oído de Guilford- Yo soy Mefistófeles, mi nombre de guerra es Erik Ti Britannia.

-¡Imposible!, Un Ti Britannia vivo. Por lo que más quieras no asesines a mi princesa.- Guiford ya casi no puede hablar- aunque les haya hecho mucho daño no….

-Guilford, Cornelia Li Britannia ha sido la que ha asesinado a mas Ti Britannia que cualquier otro noble, para ella ni el destierro se le hizo suficiente, y nos asesino uno a uno, Podria ser que tu me pidas todo esto por el sacrificio del padre.

-Si, ese hijo que su alteza tendrá es mi hijo, asi que por favor no lo mates, no la mates.

-Te equivocas Guilford, porque yo mataría a la madre de mi futuro hijo.

-Acaso tu… ¡Maldito!...-Guilford ha dejado de respirar, a muerto.

-Guilford, el hijo de Cornelia Li Britannia, es mi hijo, Lo siento Guilford, pero una vez que esto acabe, espero que puedas perdonarme.

Reik se dirige al interior de la ciudadela, escoltado por su guardia personal. Ya no hay nadie ahí, se dispone a entrar al salón del trono Britannian, y frente a el se encuentra empuñando su espada Cornelia Li Britannia.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Cornelia- ha dicho Reik mientras se arrodilla frente a ella.

-¡Tu eres quien nos ataco!- responde Cornelia.

-Si, pero tu fuiste la que nos ataco primero, Hermana, como sabras no todos estamos muertos.

-¡Quien eres Tu!

-Parece que ya lo has olvidado,- Reik se levanta del suelo- Mi nombre es Reik Ti Britannia,

-¿Reik Ti Britannia?, ¡Erik!-responde cornelia

-Cornelia Li Britannia, tu familia llego ha ser reconocida por haber asesinado a la mayor cantidad de Ti Britannia que cualquier otro noble.

-Los Ti Britannia habían enloquecido con el poder, atentaron muchas veces contra el gobierno, no son mas que escoria.

-Si, somos escoria, desterrados y eliminados uno a uno, pero no tienes de que quejarte después de todo este no fue mi plan. Al igual que tu yo le sirvo a Britannia, por eso he venido a imponer al gobernante de Britannia.

-Planeas convertirte en emperador- Grita cornelia.

-No, Reik no será el gobernador- Scheizel seguido por Kanon aparecen en la habitación- Solo me ayudo a abrir los ojos a esa terrible realidad, a la realidad que llamamos Zero.

-Hermano, tu traicionaste a Britannia- dijo Cornelia- como fuiste capaz de hacer algo asi.

-Cornelia entiende que esta es la única forma de llegar a la paz, solo a travez del miedo y la intimidación.- Schenizel habla con su firme semblante, el no teme a nada.

-¡Pero los Ti Britannia!, una cosa es interesarse por el futuro del mundo pero usar a un Ti Britannia.

- Lo siento Cornelia, pero el ve el mundo igual que nosotros. Antes que sea demasiado tarde nosotros podemos evitar el derramamiento de sangre.

-¡No!, no con la ayuda de los Ti Britannia

-Parece que ya me has olvidado Cornelia, y me has odiado, tienes toda la razón, de odiarme, he matado a mucha gente y he traicionado a otra para llegar hasta aquí, pero todo tu odio se originado desde ese dia, desde el dia que te negaron el amor, y te comprometieron con un Ti Britannia, con mi hermano, y por eso lo mataste, ¿seria muy conveniente no es asi? Los Ti Britannia eran los terceros en la línea de sucesión al trono, pero sabias que si ellos llegaban al poder sus ideas radicales del mundo pondrían en inestabilidad a los militares, y su forma de vida con esos sueldos tan altos terminarían, no podrías aceptarlo, y comenzaste a matarlos, sin los Ti Britannia, los Li Britannia llegarían mucho mas rápido al trono, en otras palabras, tu cornelia.- El ave de fuego aparece en el ojo derecho de Reik el geass ha aparecido- Cornelia tu la azote de los Ti Britannia, Asesina de mi hermano Jean Ti Britannia y mi hermana Gisell Ti Britannia, tú me los quitaste asi que yo debere quitarte lo que mas te queda en este mundo.

-¡Maldito!- Cornelia se dispone a atacar a Reik.

-¡Quieta!- Reik le manda la orden a cornelia, cornelia se para de golpe, no puede moverse, Reik ha hecho algo con su cuerpo. Se da cuenta al instante de que posee el geass.- Tu me quitaste lo que yo mas quería, y ahora yo te quitare lo que mas quieres.

-Haha, que podría ser ya no me queda nada en este mundo.

-Tienes toda la razón Guilford ha muerto no hace mucho en mis manos, y ese niño todavía no nace.

-¿Qué dices? Guilford esta muerto.

-Te quitare todos los recuerdos felices que tuviste,

-¿De que hablas?

-Tu castigo será vivir sin haber nunca haber tenido el recuerdo de Euphemia Li Britannia.

-No, eso no,¿ porque haces esto?, no es por los Ti Britannia, es por algo mas…

-Si cornelia, recuerda el nombre del emperador demonio Lelouch.

-¡No….espera…Noooooo!- Grita cornelia, ya es muy tarde, Reik ya ha activado su geass.-Euphy…- todos los recuerdos de ella son destruidos de su memoria, no son cambiados son destruidos, al final Cornelia ya no recuerda haber tenido a una hermana.

_**N.D.E (fragmento anterior sucede el día de la batalla contra Britannia el día que se toma el castillo de Charleston)**_

Atb. 2020 Britannia un mes desde la proclamación de Schneizel.

Su Majestad Schneizel, tomo las riendas de rearmar el ejercito Britannian, además de reiniciar la selección de los Knight rounds, Schneizel se ha dado cuenta que ahora el posee el poder de Britannia como el de las 5 espadas, ya no necesita de Reik ni de su geass.

-Su Majestad, es impresionante lo que ha conseguido en todo este tiempo-le decía Kanon a Schneizel, a su majestad el emperador.

-Ciertamente Kanon, ahora que Reik ha asegurado la lealtad de las 5 espadas, el primer ministro de Oceanica Reik Ti Britannia nos resulta inútil.- Schneizel sentado en el trono imperial.

-¿Que sugiere que hagamos con el?- pregunta Kanon.

-Bueno mi fiel Kanon, la UFN aun busca al terrorista que inicio el ataque a sus cuarteles generales, y aun desconfían de mi gobierno pero si les entregamos a reik y a su sequito que inicio todo esto, ellos nos volverán a incluir en la UFN.

-Dudo que Reik planee entregarse el solo. El no sigue sus ordenes majestad.

-Si, pero si sigue el honor Britannian y si el honor Britannian le exige ir a dar la cara por nosotros eso haremos.

-Un maravilloso plan su Majestad.

El Aorus-13 ha aterrizado en las costas de Silicia, Reik en orden de asegurarse la completa lealtad ha visitado al presidente de Italia, el representante de la espada numero 5 Tizzano Vernini.

Escoltado por la guardia real de Reik, entran en la mansión de Vernini, no hay nadie, ni Tizanno ni un alma, de pronto se escucha la sonata de los soldados, están marchando, caen las puertas, un gran numero de soldados usando uniforme de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros aparecen, apuntan desde el segundo piso iluminando con sus reflectores a Reik, debajo de ellos, dos Knightmares de 6ta generación le han cortado todas Las rutas de escape.

Schneizelpiensa Reik, sabe que Schneizel se le había adelantado, arriba de ellos baja por la escalera Tamaki, líder del escuadron encargado de tomar preso a Reik.

-Tu maldito, fuiste el que nos ataco.

-Como te atrevez a hablarme de esa forma, no sabes quien soy- exclama Reik

-Hombre Muerto- responde Tamaki.

-Soichiro Tamaki, un soldado de elite de la orden de los caballeros negros, también una aberración a la vida y la inteligencia.

-¡Tu!- Tamaki le apunta a Reik a su cabeza , se prepara a tirar del gatillo, visualiza esa magnánima hora, Reik sonrrie, levanta su mano, baja la cabeza mientras comienza a reir sádicamente. Da un chasquido de dedos.

-¡Sarah! – exclama Reik- el techo se rompe y la lluvia de balas que va dirigido hacia Reik es interceptado por el poderoso Knightmare un nuevo modelo sin duda de la generación de la 10va generación de Knightmares, del sistema Legión "El Agrícola".

Dorada armadura con bordes color rojo, la chica conductora del Knightmare pelirroja de ojo azul con el semblante asesino de Marcella, y noble y sereno de Kanon, el traje de batalla nos muestra a una venus vestida con el traje muy pegado a la carne.

-¡Como se atreven a atacar a su alteza!- grita la piloto del Knightmare, una ráfaga asesina de disparos cierne a los soldados del los Caballeros Negros

Tamaki logra salir ileso y los escuadrones interceptores del Black Knight Order atacan a la nueva unidad.

Hermosas flores de destrucción matizan el cielo desde donde el Agricola usando una lanza que emana radiación elimina todo lo que esta a su paso, La lanza Longinus el arma que esta equipada en el agrícola.

-Jaja-rie Reik- nunca podrán vencer al Argicola, el mismo sistema de guerra que el Cesare y el Tyranus, con la diferencia que el piloto que esta al mando del Knightmare no es nada menos que Knight Round No 3 Sarah Walestern.

Un destellante parpadeo en el cielo que cambia a color rosa, y todas las unidades enemigas han sido eliminadas, sin duda algo muy parecido al FLEIA, de hecho Giovanni ha modificado a los Knightmares para que utilicen una especie de FLEIA a pequeña escala.

_Una semana después._

Una fiesta se celebra en Britannia, Schneizel y Kanon,, hablan con otros nobles, al parecer las noticias de la muerte de Mefistófeles, se hace presentes, Marcella había quedado destrozada y huyo tres días atrás, La UFN acepto a Britannia en sus negociaciones, las cosas salian como Schneizel quería, hasta que hubo un apagón de luces, la obscuridad de la noche trago el salón del trono del castillo de Charleston, se oyo como caían los techos abovedados del salón, y como angeles que desendian de los cielos, aparecieron los Knightmare Cesare y Agricolae

Reik seguido de su general Von Kaestrer, apareció ante su majestad.

-Reik parece que en el fondo si eres un Mefistófeles- dijo Schneizel .

-Schneizel El Britannia como te atrevez a engañarme a mi, a Reik Ti Britannia, el primer emperador del Sagrado Imperio de las 5 espadas.

-Jo- exclamo Schneizel- ¡Guardias arresten a ese hombre!- grito Schneizel – Los guardias aparecieron , pero permanecieron inmobiles.

Se hizo un silencio, nadie movia ni un musculo, no por miedo, sino por respeto, Schneizel se ha dado cuenta que ha perdido.

-¿Como lo hiciste Reik? – Dijo Schneizel.

-eso es porque soy un verdadero Fausto,- exclama Reik- ¡Guardias, arresten a ese hombre!, los guardias procedieron a esposar a Schneizel y llevarlo ante Reik.

-_Reik, seras capaz de hacer revivir el nombre del príncipe demonio, sumiendo el mundo en la guerra otra vez, el mundo estigmatizara en ti su odio y Britannia volverá a ser parte del odio de la gente, todo lo que he hecho para evitar que eso ocurriera, ha fallado y yo erre, el mundo me perdonara a mi pero no a ti Reik Ti Britannia_

Marcella y Sarah se han colocado al lado de Reik, algo nota Schneizel en la cara de Reik mientras , El emperador de las 5 espadas saca el revolver , el geass , del muchacho de cabello blanco continua activado, y por si fuera poco en su ojo izquierdo también ha recibido el geass.

Saca el joven emperador y lo apunta a la cabeza de Schneizel, Kanon corre hacia el demonio con cara de humano, para matarlo, entonces siente el joven homo, un frio en su cuerpo, Marcella ha disparado al muchacho de cabello castaño, Kanon ya no sabe que pensar, cae en las valdosas frias del suelo.

Reik susurra a unas palabras a Schneizel. Y luego usa el geass en el monarca caído.

_-Reik para salvar al mundo deveras causar mucha mas miseria que durante los tiempos de guerra, incluso si eso involucra que el mundo prefiera recordar al emperador Lelouch para olvidar la miseria del demonio Reik, Aunque todos terminen odiándote, yo te continuare queriendo hermano._

El tifón de neuronas aparece, el geass implantado en Schneizel es definitivo, se hace presente y consume su mente poco a poco, finalmente escucha esas palabras que un extraño con cabello blanco le susurra al oído.

-Lo siento mucho, hermano, realmente lo siento.

El efecto del geass ha terminado.


	12. Odio 12: Los caminos y Fausto

Odio 12: Caminos y Fausto.

_-Mi nombre es Millay Ashford, reportando en vivo desde el castillo de Alquios en Britania N.Y , para Hi TV. hace unos pocos días , nos enteramos que nuestro emperador Schneizel El Britannia 101 emperador del sagrado imperio Britannian había sufrido un derrame cerebral, fue necesario haber elegido a su sucesorsilencio ¿podrian repetirme como se llama? sensación de sorpresa Reik Ti Britannia, el emperador 102 del sagrado imperio de Britannia ._

_-Durante estos días en los que Reik Ti Britannia, ha tomado el control del país, se han mejorado los estándares de vida, de los ciudadanos Britannian, se ha impulsado en gran medida la tecnología, y han mejorado las relaciones políticas con los otros países._

_-Hoy el emperador Reik ha pagado inumerables indemnizaciones a los países afectados y que hoy inician su reconstrucción, además el emperador Reik también ha decidido ingresar a la UFN como miembro del consejo especial, All Hail Reik ,all hail Britannia._

Que agotante es esto, afirma Millay, ahora que se ha elegido un nuevo emperador, toda la gente ha decidido que yo fuese hasta britannia a documentar todas las apariciones en publico del emperador.- eso es lo que trancita por la cabeza de Millay ashford, recueda que hace unos días Rivalz su ex compañero de la academia, se le volvió a declarar, Millay no sabe si responderle o no, después de todo ya no le le queda nada en el mundo, Lelouch esta muerto, nadie sabe que paso con Nina , y Loyd rompió su compromiso con ella, ahora ella esta sola, aunque trata de sobre ponerse cada vez que observa las fotos de sus años en la academia Ashford, a demás ha sido un poco difícil ya que la academia resivio un gran daño después del ataque terrorista a las oficinas de la UFN. Aun asi una vez mas se prepara para viajar a Britannia para entrevistar al emperador Reik personalmente.

Las dos figuras proyectan sus sombras sobre las paredes de mármol de las catacumbas de Britannia, el mausoleo secreto del emperador Charles, en el se encuentran los restos de sus hijos, Clovis La Britannia, Euphemia Li Britannia y por su puesto que por orden de la ex emperatriz Nunally el cadáver de Lelouch Vi Britannia.

-¿Majestad porque estamos aquí?- pregunto Marcella sosteniendo la linterna.

- Hay algo que tengo que saber, necesito estar completamente seguro de algo de mucha importancia.

- Tiene que ver con Lelouch ¿Verdad?

-Si, se que no pareciera gran cosa pero necesito estar seguro que ahí esta.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Se que es imposible pero ahora que mi geass ha evolucionado, comienzo a preguntarme si Lelouch lo habría alcanzado.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué habría alcanzado?

-La inmortalidad

-¿La inmortalidad?- pregunta Marcella mientras abre la puerta para que los dos puedan entrar.

-Si, la inmortalidad que solo el código puede dar.- responde Reik los dos viajeros están frente la tumba de mármol blanco del conquistador del mundo Lelouch Vi Britannia. Los dos intrusos deciden abrir el sarcófago del emperador Demonio, para buscar lo que al emperador Reik le inquieta, lo han abierto, los ojos con el geass de Reik se exaltan, la impresión es demasiado, el sarcófago esta vacio.

- ¿Como es posible eso?- pregunta Marcella.

-Según la historia el cadáver del emperador Lelouch fue puesto sobre el Damocles, antes de ser enviado al sol, pero eso no explicaría entonces el sarcófago vacio. Lo único que se me ocurre es que la emperatriz Nunally haya construido esto por alguna razón, según lo que aprendi de los recuerdos de Nunally acerca del réquiem de Zero fue que lelouch moriría , Zero se alzaría como un héroe, pero no comprendo si esa fue la versión oficial, y el mausoleo secreto solo puede ser visto por el emperador porque entonces esta el sarcófago vacio.

-No creeras que….- dice Marcella

-No lo creo, pero es algo extrañó que haya una tumba sin un cuerpo, por lo que se podría creer que alguien tomo el cuerpo y lo transporto a otra parte.

-Alguien tomo el cuerpo de Lelouch, y se lo llevo a otro lado, será que Zero este detrás de esto.-pregunta Marcella

-No lo sé, todo esto es muy confuso incluso para mí, Yo no soy el pensador que era Lelouch, mis planes llevan mucho tiempo de preparación, algo como esto me llevaría años planearlo.

Los dos abandonan el lugar van subiendo las escaleras, del mausoleo, hacia la superficie de las catacumbas.

-Lo siento Marcella- dice Reik.

-Eh, ¿Porque?- pregunta la chica.

-Se que te has sentido excluida de todos los asuntos últimamente, y he estado tan ocupado que he olvidado hacerlo.

-¿Hacer que su Majestad?- pregunta nuevamente Marcella.

-Sabes porque no eres una Knight Round, Marcella.

-Porque no soy tan buena en el combate como Sarah o Von Kaestrer- dice Marcella. De hecho me siento un poco celosa, porque últimamente has pasado mas tiempo con Sarah y Cornelia, que conmigo. Como antes

-Antes no era el emperador Marcella- dice Reik en tono de reproche- Antes solo era Reik y tu eras Marcella.

-Pero yo aun soy Marcella y nada mas.

-No, Marcella, cada príncipe necesita su caballero, y yo quiero que tu seas mi caballero Marcella.

-¡Lo dices en serio!...er digo, Sera un honor su Majestad.

-¿Y cómo su caballero puedo hacerle una pregunta su majestad?

-Sí, está bien cuál es tu pregunta.

-¿su alteza Cornelia y Tu…ya sabes, lo hicieron?

-¡Tonta!, no debes decir eso en voz alta alguien podría oírte- dice Reik con un color rojo en la cara.

-No me has respondido la pregunta, Reik respóndeme es verdad que tu y Cornelia….

-No planeo responderte a eso.

-No me digas que Cornelia fue tu primera vez, si verdad Cornelia fue tu primera vez.

-Calla Marcella, cosas…com…como esas…no se pueden…prep….preguntar.

-Pervertido, Mujeriego, no solo andas con Cornelia de aseguro también le tiras a Sarah.

- No es verdad, nnn…no ando tras Sarah, es solo que crei que sería una buena oportunidad de probar el Agrícola.

-Pero a Sarah si le gustas, si ella estuvo presumiendo toda la mañana ante las otras acerca de las felicitaciones que le diste por haber hechos u trabajo muy bien.

-En serio le gusto a Sarah…hahaha…-Reik se sonroja.

-Lo sabia te gusta Sara también, Marcella comienza a golpear levemente al emperador en la espalda.

-No te equivocas, solo me sorprendió un poco la notica.

-¿de veras?

-De veras.- contesto Reik

Continuaron subiendo las escaleras- Reik aun no me has dicho si lo hiciste con Cornelia.- Volvio a decir marcella.

Base secreta submarina.

Nunally acaba de ver anuncio de Reik, se siente un poco feliz, ya no tiene que preocuparse por lo que suceda por britannia, ahora puede llevar una vida normal, o eso piensa ella, da lo mismo, no debe preocuparse por nada, ahora con Reik en el gobierno el mundo puede progresar, ese fue el geass que Reik le implanto a Nunally, el de no tener que preocuparse por el mundo mas que de su existencia, pero Nunally , ya ha roto otros geass antes, es posible que rompa el de Reik también.

Cuando Nunally conoció a Reik era un año mas grande que su hermano Lelouch, le gustaba mucho pasearse por los jardines del jardín Hexelica, eso fue antes, de todo, la casta de los Ti Britannia era la mas respetada familia, y Reik era el mas joven de todos ellos, el pensaba que el mundo podía estar en paz sin tener que recurrir a la guerra.

Un mes después de la muerte de la emperatriz Mariane, los Ti Britannia iniciaron su conspiración para hacerse del trono Britannian y terminar con la guerra de una vez por todas, Cornelia Li Britannia descubrió el complot de los Ti Britannia y mando una ejecución masiva de los nobles que apoyaban a la casta Ti Britannia, el resultado fue el exilio de los miembros del Ti Britannia así como sus ayudantes, 4 años después la noticia de la muerte del último Ti Britannia Reik asesinado en el Euro Universo se había hecho presente.

Nunally sabia en el interior que ya no podía continuar con el litigio, sabia que el camino de Reik era a travez de la guerra, y había dicho a Suzaku muchas veces que ella necesitaba pelear cuando el momento se hiciese presente, pero Suzaku solamente se había encargado de continuar estudiando la identidad del terrorista, la palabra de Nunally había dejado de valer.

Las cintas que lelouch habían dejado de ser reproducidas, el televisor estaba apagado frente la mascara de Zero el visor proyectaba dos siluetas en un lecho. No se tendría que pensar mucho para saber que Suzaku ya había encontrado la distracion que comprometiera tanto su vida como su misión. Las palabras de Lelouch "_El Mañana te pertenece a ti" _habían sido manchadas.

Suzaku y Cecile cubiertos por las delgadas sabanas, el muchacho mira el blanco techo mientras Cecile usa el pecho del muchacho como una almohada.

-¿Suzaku-kun? ¿Por qué decidiste haber tomado este nefasto destino?- pregunta Cecile

-Por que el mundo necesitaba de Zero, y esa era la única forma de asegurar el futuro que Lelouch con su sacrificio.

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo mas seguirás con esto?

-Por el resto de mi vida, y la que sigue y la que sigue.-esta fue la retribución que tuve que pagar por vivir mas. Cecile-san tengo que agredecerte, ya que gracias a ti he vuelto ha recordar quien soy yo, Kururugi Suzaku.

Cecile sonrrie,-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que tengas que irte?- pregunta la chica acurrucándose en el torso desnudo del muchacho.

-Unos minutos mas.. porque…

-Quiero ser un poco egoísta, asi que ¿Podrias quedarte a si un tiempo mas hasta que me quede dormida.

-Si.

-Suzaku-Kun…

-Si Cecile-san

-Te amo.

-Si, Cecile-san- responde Suzaku, sabe no puede responderle a Cecile, aun tiene esos sentimientos por Euphy, pero no importa por el momento. Con el amor de Cecile es suficiente para los dos.

La base submarina comienza despegarse del lecho oceánico y va a la superfice, de ahí toma vuelo La base de secreta de Lelouch, el El Ariostosis el embolo del mundo de Zero. Sobre vuela con dirección a Japon, en cualquier momento iniciara la guerra.

Beck se retira los gogles entintados aparece el geass en sus dos ojos, se crea un portal Kallen entra por el portal, una especie de canal en color magenta y rojo se crea ante ellos.

Beck entra en el portal también, -Por aqui señorita Kozuki- dice Beck. Adentrandoce mas y mas en el canal Magenta.

-Espera N.N no viene- responde Kallen.

-N.N sama tiene cosas que hacer antes de poder venir por nosotros, además ella no podría ser afectada por mi geass.

-¿Oye te puedo preguntar algo?- pregunta Kallen

-Que sucede…- responde Beck

-¿Porque buscar a C.C?

-C.C y N.N-sama tienen una larga historia de conflictos desde hace mucho. A decir verdad N.N-sama detesta a C.C pero en orden de poder derribar al hombre que le ha hecho mucho mal es capaz de aliarse con C.C-san

-¿Tu sabes quien es esa persona?

-Si, su nombre es Reik Ti Britannia, fue una persona con la que N.N-sama hizo un contrato anteriormente, pero los planes de Reik van mas haya de los sueños de N.N-sama, por eso quiere muerto a Reik

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Reik? Ya se hizo del control de Britannia.

-El quiere conquistar el mundo para limpiar el nombre de Britannia.- responde Beck

-Y C.C en que cuadra en todo esto.

-Veras, N.N-sama no puede exparcir tantos geass en el mundo eso la debilita, pero si C.C le ayuda a exparcir el geass en el mundo podrán terminar con los planes de Reik

-Y esto del geass, como funciona.

-El geass queda impreso su uso básico en tu mente, pero deberas descubrir sus usos con el tiempo, cada geass tiene su tiempo de duración o un limite, pero conforme vayas progresando en el uso del geass este ira mejorando hasta aparecer en los dos ojos. Ahí es cuando el geass se acompleta.

- Tu tienes el geass completo ¿Verdad?

-Si- responde Beck

-¿Y cuanto tiempo te llevo controlar el geass para completarlo?

-8 años

-¡8 años!- responde exaltada Kallen.

-El tiempo es diferente para todos, a mi me llevo ese tiempo porque para mi es muy difícil usarlo, si lo uso mas del tiempo limite, me dara un derrame cerebral.

-¿Hay una forma de tener otro geass?- pregunta Kallen.

-No lo se , nunca nadie ha hecho un contrato con dos personas a la vez, pero supongo que seria posible. Mira ahí esta el final del canal.

El emperador Reik ha comenzado su discurso ante los miembros del consejo de seguridad de La UFN, Ougi se percata al instante gracias a su geass que el emperador tiene un alma obscura, negra y sin vida, como la de un muerto, pero no es eso, es el poder completo del geass, de N.N que protege a Reik, Ougi se percata que para N.N el ha dejado de ser de utilidad.

_-Emperador Reik usted ha decidido aceptar todas las normas, pero nos desconcierta el hecho de que decida no unirse a nuestro bloque económico, esta es una burla para alguien que desea entrar.- dice Kaguya Sumeragi_

_-El reglamento para las naciones que deciden entrar no dice nada con respecto con unir sus economías, simplemente veo por el país de Britannia._

_-Muy bien , pero nos inquieta que en Britannia no haya una democracia, los países que conforman a la UFN son en su total mayoría democráticos, por eso hemos hecho desertar a los principados._

_-Sumeragi Kaguya, le puedo hacer una pregunta_

_-Si, por su puesto_

_-¿Qué se necesita para recordar algo terrible, pero que entonces no se vea tan horrible el recuerdo anterior?_

_-Tener la misma experiencia._

_-Buena respuesta, pero errada, la respuesta es tener una experiencia mucho peor, por eso yo me convertiré en esa experiencia _

Fin de la video Conferencia

_Un discurso es anunciado por Reik a todo el mundo, _

_Mi nombre es Reik Ti Britannia el emperador 102 del Sagrado Imperio de Britannia, aprovecho la oportunidad para dar los siguientes mandatos._

_Numero 1: Britannia por medio del presente ha renunciado a la organización de la UFN._

_Numero 2: Las areas que pertenecieron a Britannia, vuelven a ser propiedad de Britannia._

_Numero 3: Desde este momento hago presente que la armada de Britannia, será nada menos que las fuerzas de la alianza de las 5 espadas._

_Numero 4: Oficialmente hago presente la declaración de Guerra de Britannia contra el mundo._

_All Hail Britania!, All Hail Five Swords!_

_All Hail Britannia!- responde el pueblo Britanniano._


	13. Odio 13: Las 5 espadas y Fausto

Odio 13: Las 5 espadas y Fausto.

¡Aghh!- exclama Cornelia, siente como su cuerpo se parte en dos, siente que alguien la toma de la mano durante el coronamiento, ella no identifica la sombra, quisiese que fuese Guilford, pero no lo es nunca lo será, es alguien peor, alguien con el alma llena de rencores y odios pero por un instante ella nota que la helada mano que contrasta la suya, es calida, no tan fría como suponía, o al menos ese quiere creer , nota su rostro sin expresión alguna, se escucha un llanto.

Al primer plano comiendo en el resplandeciente comedor blanco, se encuentran los dos ex enemigos mas importantes de Britannia, no los primeros del imperio de las 5 Espadas, en el extremo de la derecha se encuentra el emperador con sus traje Azul marino y plata con la corona de Vid de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes, Reik Ti Britannia. Y a su Izquierda en el extremo de la mesa se encuentra la mujer de cabello color Vino y labios con una delgada capa de labial morado Cornelia Li Britannia. La segunda princesa, del sagrado imperio Britannian pues Schneizel no se encontraba bien.

-Parece que por fin durmió- Habla Reik con la princesa.

-Si, ha sido muy difícil cuidarlo yo no sirvo mucho para eso- responde Cornelia mientras se sirve mas vino en la copa.

-¿Qué es lo que estas planeando? Porque no me has desterrado aun, que esperas obtener de esto.

-Tu aprobación Cornelia- responde Reik- En nombre de mi hermano yo he hecho todo esto.

-No puedo seguir en Britannia, la gente comienza a sospechar acerca de nosotros, de porque me mantienes aun con vida en Britannia, sin retirarme ningún título ni nada, no tardaran mucho en descubrir que el padre eres tu.

-Y que, que si lo supiesen, Cornelia tu y yo solo somos hermanos de nombre, no compartimos ningún lazo sanguíneo. A demás que importa si recuerdo bien antes te obligaban al matrimonio entre hermanos y primos.- Reik toma un sorbo de Vino

-¿Y ya has pensado en un nombre?- Pregunta a Reik mientras apenada por semejante pregunta mira su reflejo en el vino.

-Si- responde Reik- se llamara Euphemia- le responde Reik a Cornelia, la mira para ver si ella cambia en algo su expresión, nada, el geass aun esta activo en la mujer, no recuerda nada sobre su hermana.

-¿Euphemia?, Euphemia Ni Britannia - me gusta el nombre como el personaje de la obra de teatro que vimos hace unos días.

-Si como el personaje de la obra de teatro. Sabes no puedo desterrarte por una razón, la guerra se aproxima y nosotros daremos el primer paso, los frentes ya están listos solo hace falta los generales que lideren el avance.

-Me lo suponía-contesto Cornelia, se ha decepcionado un poco de que Reik no le dijera que fuese por su hija, o por quería a Cornelia a su lado. La mente de Cornelia últimamente había estado muy borrosa, muy alterada.- ¿Y como planeas iniciar los frentes?, obiamente deberas atacar el frente asiático con las Tropas de Britannia y Oceanica , ese seria el frente de Occidente , por otro lado tendrías que atacar por Oriente con las tropas de Italia, Alemania y Suiza. Pero se encuentran en el centro del territorioentonces ¿ como planeas tomar al euro universo?

-Alemania y Suiza atacaran a lo que es Francia y el Reino Unido, en un segundo plano a Hungria Serbia y el norte de Grecia.- responde Reik

-Entonces Italia atacara el país de España, y el sur de grecia. Y con su caída atacaran después a Turquia , y asi llegaran a Oriente medio y Asia.- interrumpe Cornelia a Reik.

-Si.

En el centro de Investigaciones de Britannia, Nina Einstein en la obscuridad del laboratorio tiene contracciones mientras agarra con una mano el traje aun tibio de Marcella. Ella se pierde en la fantasía, frente a ella el monitor ya ha perdido la luz que emanaba la pantalla holográfica, pero se puede leer las palabras _Deum Corpus Vitae _una gran fortaleza aérea de 7 kilometros, con sistemas orbitales Atlas.

Giovanni lo ha mantenido en el mas cuidadoso secreto, el arma definitiva de Reik un pacificador masivo, el Deum Corpus Vitae, que entrara al espacio en unos días, Giovanni imagina que puede el emperador lo usara en el frente Oriental después de todo la batalla va en contra de Japón, y la federación China, la India y Oriente Medio.

Nina en cierto modo se siente culpable de estar haciendo eso con el traje de Marcella, pero no lo puede evitar, sabe que es la única forma en la que puede desearla, la única forma en la que puede tenerla. Después de todo aun no sabe bien del todo las preferencias de Marcella, si le gustaban los chicos o si le gustaban las chicas, recuerda que una vez la vio hablando con el caballero de su alteza Schneizel acerca del amor de alma, entonces habría una oportunidad para ella. Para Nina y su creciente amistad con Marcella ha hecho un impedimento a su Majestad, ella piensa que la incapacidad de actuar de Reik al momento de salvar a Marcella fue muy burda, a él no le hubiera importado si marcella moría o vivía. Pero se daba cuenta que su rival en el amor era nadie menos que su majestad Reik Ti Britannia, como ella podría competir con él. El muchacho era muy apuesto, esa actitud fría y racional volvia locas a las damas de la corte, además el misticismo de haber nacido con ojos de diferente color era una herida de muerte para Nina, aun asi por luchar a favor de su damisela Nina continuaría siguiendo las ordenes de Reik. Después de todo lo único que la impulsa ahora es el amor de marcella y por alguna razón el odio justificado hacia Zero, se había desecho de sus amigos y familiares. Ya no le quedaba nada en el mundo mas que la amistad de Marcella y sus amigos del area de investigación.

_Ciudad de Nueva York 11:35pm_

Millay Ashford trata de sacarse de la cabeza la situación con Nina, el haber sido despreciada por ella.

Esa mañana en orden de entrevistar al emperador Reik, Millay Ashford fue al desfile militar en conmemoración del renacimiento de la antigua alianza Britanniana, y ahí en Vehiculo real donde el Emperador y sus sequito saludaban a la multitud Millay miro a Nina, la chica que ayudo al usurpador a llegar al trono, el mismo caso que Lelouch, ¿Lelouch? Si ella ahora recuerda a Lelouch, el chico de quien ella se enamoro y ya no esta. Lo peor es que ella hizo el ridículo al tratar de acercarse a Nina, corriendo trato de subir al vehiculo real a abrazar a Nina, no había sabido nada de ella en esos meses y temia que hubiese muerto en ataque terrorista a Japon, por supuesto que no la dejarían salirse con la suya, los caballeros de Reik la interceptaron y la derribaron en el asfalto, ni Marcella ni Sarah dejarían que atacara al emperador, Reik no emitió ningún comentario, debía continuar con su mascarada hasta el final. Asi que no le interesaba si Marcella o Sarah mataban a la chica.

Millay al ser derribada sintió la misma suavidad de las manos y el busto que solo una persona tenia, se acordó de Shirley Fenette, pero no era algo nuevo Marcella era la prima de Shirley, asi que por parentesco se parecían muy poco excepto por la forma de los ojos, y ciertas facciones del rostro. Pero entonces miro a Nina, y Nina la miro, pero no dijo nada aun cuando la reconoció la dejo ahí, la dejo a su suerte finalmente fue Cornelia quien pidió la liberación de la chica.

Llora amargamente, todo lo que hizo por ella no sirvió de nada Nina la había olvidado, la había abandonando en la obscuridad.

El respirador automatico mantiene vivo a Gino, sus pulmones habían dejado de funcionar hace poco su estado empeoraba, afortunadamente ahí se encontraba en esa granja toda equipada, en esa plantación de Naranjas en la Florida, Jeremiah Gottwald "Orange-Kun" según Zero. Anya sabía que el era el único en el que ahora podría confiarle la salud de su amigo, Jeramiah sale de la habitación a hablar con anya. Habia sufrido un terrible golpe en el Occipital por lo que sus pulmones se habían parado, pero esto solo sucedia con el tiempo, también había tenido un derrame cerebral que había provocado un coma.

-Lo siento, pero aunque tu amigo se repusiese y despertara del coma no hay ninguna garantía de que saliera sin secuelas- En otras palabras Jeremiah le explicaba a Anya que sería muy posible que jamás volviese a ser el mismo Gino que ella conocía, podría ser que Gino perdiera toda la memoria, o fuera incapaz de activar de activar su sistema locomotor al 100%, nunca mas podría usar un Frame y mucho menos estar en combate.

-No hay una forma de salvarlo- pregunta Anya, ella no quiere tener una vida sin Gino, pero no hay poder medico que pudiese regresarle a Gino al 100%, parte del cerebro había colapsado y era tejido muerto, si tan solo pudiesen retirarlo habría una posibilidad de salvarlo y que regresara a ser el mismo, pero el riesgo era mas alto y había mayor posibilidad de que el muriera que salir vivo de la operación.

-Hay otra forma- le explica Jeremiah, en efecto no había poder medico pero si poder mágico que pudiese salvarlo, talvez C.C si pudiese salvarlo, Anya solo conoció a C.C bajo los efetos del geass de la emperatriz Marianne, nunca la había visto en persona, y el buscarla seria mucho mas un fracaso, pero si le aseguraban salvar a Gino entonces ella lo haría. Por la seguridad de su amigo ella lo haría.

No le tomo mucho a Jeremiah descubrir donde se encontraba C.C después de todo ella era quien protegía la tumba del emperador Lelouch Vi Britannia. Y que seria de Jeremiah si no fuese capaz de serle leal aun en la muerte. La nave medica donde iban Jeremiah cuidando a Gino y el Moldred donde iba Anya partieron esa noche al lugar donde C.C se encontraba.

Xing-Ke y la pequeña emperatriz de la federación China iban en un comboy militar con destino a Japon, había oído las noticias, de que las 5 espadas habían iniciado ya el ataque en la parte del oeste de Europa hacia las fronteras de Rusia, no faltaría mucho para que se encontracen ante la gran Muralla. Era menester proteger a la emperatriz aun asi si era en territorio extranjero, en Japon.

Mientras tanto en Tokio Kaname Ougi revisa la lista de los países desertores que se habían encargado de unir fuerzas con la alianza de las 5 espadas., cada vez la lista iba en aumento inicio con la sublevación de Italia, Alemania y Suiza al mismo tiempo, al cabo de unos días, Belgica Escocia Irlanda, y Suecia habían decidido unir fuerzas con las 5 espadas, en oriente Saudi Arbia, Irak, Terán, Iran, e Isrrael habían decidido desertar, asi una gran fuerza se acercaba por el oriente, que se disponía atacar a la india y la federación China. Tambien se había enterado que por el sur Oceanica había comenzado a invadir Tailandia y las filipinas y Britannia había comenzado a sacar sus fuerzas de la bahía de Hawai en Pearlharbor y Midway con destino a Japon y el norte de Korea , el sur de Korea también había desertado, Ogi tenia la esperanza de que si Reik atacaría lo haría de frente y si moria reik también todo el movimiento entonces la misión era asesinar al emperador.

Una gran flota se acercaba por el mar al territorio Japones, naves gigantes surcaban los océanos y otras por los cielos, cientos de miles de puntos de colores azul se desplazaban por los cielos el ejercito Britannian, guiando desde la cañonera delantera y la nave insignia de Reik el Siracusa. Marcella y Sarah quienes discutían el quien tenía el mando si era el caballero personal del emperador o el Knight Round of three.

Von Kaestrer en el Tyranus se dirigía a pocos centímetros del océano liderando a los escuadrones a tomar sus posiciones de combate. El electo por Reik para comandar el ataque, pero Von Kaestrer le gustaba mas la emoción de masacrar al enemigo.

Mientras tanto la UFN, iniciaba la preparación de las tropas, habían abandonado a sus países aliados para fortalecer el frente japonés, refuerzos desde tierras europeas como las ultimas del Euro Universo, los refuerzos de las naves flotantes de los pilares de Hielo, esos glaciares flotantes de la Federacion China, las islas flotantes de Hanuman de las fuerzas de la India, y las fuerzas armadas Japonesas, el frente de decenas de miles de tropas que cubrían la bahía de Tokio, aguardando la llegada de las tropas del emperador del mal Reik Ti Britannia.

Ogi kaname observa con ingdinacion a las tropas de la orden de los caballeros negros, aun faltan mas fuerzas.

Como lideres en la bahía se encontraban Todou y chiba, nadie supo que fue de Kallen o de N.N, por parte del Euro universo el ex general de la resistencia Francesa Jean Laffelet en su frame Labastille, el general Frances de ojos azules y cabello rubio de 1.85 de alto era de compleccion delgada, de fuerte carácter, su knightmare hacia homenaje al Vincent de Rollo.

Corea del sur se convirtió rápidamente en el bastion de Reik, miles de Knightmares estacionados antes de la batalla, La armada de las 5 espadas, y sus guerreros.

-Le otorgo la palabra al Knight round of five- dijo Kaestrer al hombre de cabello negro robusto y musculoso, con un tatuaje en la cara, la cruz con la Q símbolo del antiguo imperio romano, Aton Valkov , quien era el Kight Round mas rudo de todos los 7.

-Asi es como esta estructurada la batalla- dijo Aton con su grave voz- Primero tenemos a la legión 16 y 14 bajo el mando del segundo general Jhon Von Kaestrer en el Tyranus. La legion 15 y 17 se encuentran bajo el mando de la Knight of 3 Sarah Walestern en El Agrícola, la legión 12 y 13 las fuerzas centrales del movimiento se encuentran bajo el mando de nadie menos que el caballero de nuestro emperador Marcella Fennete en El Cesar, luego esta Lady Queen Jonston la Knight of two , mujer de 24 años muy hermosa, un poco loca, de cabello plateado ojos verdes y de bajo perfil, la piloto de El Neron . El Knight of One Hexandrix Vanhausten hombre de ojo pardo con el cabello largo, la misma forma de la cara de Xing-Ke cejas muy pobladas, de 2 metros, el conductor del El Adriano la maquina de artillería con 5 cañones hadron por el frente y energy Wings, sistema Operativo Legion entrada al modo Gladius por automatico. Quien tomara el flanco derecho, el flanco mas débil pues estará a cargo de proteger a la fragata del emperador.

_Lugar desconocido…_

El portal se ha abierto Beck y Kallen han salido del portal es una planicie cubierta por un verde césped, el viento sopla fuerte, el cielo esta nublado, hacia delante hay una cueva. Beck se coloca los gogles entintados, Kallen mira a Beck. Quien señala la cueva.

-¿Qué es lo que se encuentra ahí?- pregunta Kallen.

-C.C responde Beck, es lo que hay adelante, vamos rápido antes que ellos lleguen.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunta Kallen.

-El azote del geass, el amo V.V el usuario del geass mas poderoso el geass canceller.

-Otro geass, ¿tambien viene a por C.C?

-Si

-¡Entonces que esperamos!-grita Kallen

En el interior de la cueva no hay nada exepto una caja, una caja hecha de Marmol con una cubierta de un policromato que no permite el contacto con el exterior, iluminado por la luz natural que traspasa por un hoyo en la cueva, el acolchado interior aterciopelado comodo y tibio, durmiente ahí, se encuentra un muchacho de cabello negro, sin expresión alguna mas que la de calma, las manos en el vientre vestido con un atuendeo blanco muy decorado, el lugar de descanso final del emperador Lelouch Vi Britannia.


	14. Odio 14: El Martir y Fausto

Odio 14: El Martir y Fausto.

_-N.N calma, yo estoy aquí, nada te pasara, las dos somos partes de lo mismo, y ningún castigo de ellos podrá separarnos._

_-¿C.C, porque nos hacen esto que es lo que hemos hecho?_

_-Porque existimos N.N , y esa es la afronta a dios mas grande, que nosotras por mas que lo intenten no nos pueden asesinar._

En aquellos tiempos, las cosas eran difíciles para nosotras dos, cuando C.C me encontró apenas acababa de recibir el código. No era mas que una niña sin el entendimiento de nada, era pasar en soledad los días, y en tristeza las noches, llendo de pueblo en pueblo, de ciudad en ciudad, sin conseguir nada a cambio, no importaba que tan profundas fueran las heridas en mis pies o cuanto se infectaran, yo continuaba viviendo, la gente me temia y me odiaba, y porque no hacerlo, era débil, aunque enferma de peste continuaba viva, sin tener nada porque vivir continuaba viva, sin poder dormir continuaba viva, sin poder morir, continuaba viva.

Cada vez que entraba a un pueblo dejaba un rastro de mi sangre sobre el empedrado, y buscaba un rincón donde descanzar antes de que nuna lluvia de piedras cayese sobre mi, por mas que pedia ayuda a las casas, a los negocios, a los castillos y el asilo en la iglesia, nunca nadie me ayudo, para mi todo era un simple dia, en el interior siempre era un tardecer, justo antes de que el odio me consumiese solia anvidiar incluso a los pobres, ellos almenos tenían familia, yo no tenia nada, aunque robaran la comida era por su familia, yo no tenia nada, aunque tuviesen que morir juntos era como familia, y yo no tenia nada. Eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo.

Pero luego un dia mientras caminaba me desmalle ahí fue donde la vi por primera vez , para mi era como un angel traido del cielo, que seria capaz de regresarme la vida, no dejarme morir, ese angel de cabello verde, tenia un hermoso nombre aunque por mas que dijera su nombre solo salía el de C.C, comenzamos a vivir juntas, en aquel entonces volvi a ser feliz, había alguien mas como yo en el mundo, alguien con quien poder sobre llevar mi infinita existencia, C.C era una mujer interesante, a pesar de su edad era mas vieja que el resto del mundo que yo conocía, ella me enseño a leer y a escribir, me dio comida y me ofreció un techo, un hogar. Pero mi felicidad duro muy poco.

Era el año 1348, una época muy obscura, donde el demonio recorría las casas consumiendo a sus habitantes, renegando a dios y ofreciendo misas negras y actos sacrilegios en las abadías y en las iglesias, o al menos eso era lo que el afiche del pueblo decía. Un afiche puesto por el inquisidor enviado del Vaticano a terminar con esas tortuosas existencias, no niego que si se hubiesen celebrado algunas misas negras en el pueblo, alejados de la gracia de dios el pueblo tuviese que creer en algo, ya fuese en dios o en su contraparte.

_**N.D.E( Aquí hago una parodia al Evangelio del Mal escrito por Patrick Graham)**_

Una vez le pregunte a C.C en que creía, ella respondió que existía un dios pero no era ni benevolente ni maligno, era solo un dios, que vivía en un lugar que ella le llamaba el mundo de C ,

La noche que cambio todas las cosas, fue cuando los caballeros enviados por el vaticano llegaron y desataron un infierno al que llamaron juicio divino, esa noche fue el dia en el que todo el pueblo desapareció del mapa, el dia que me di cuenta de la maravillosa destrucción que los humanos podían hacer, también conoci a la primera persona que odie en el mundo y también la primera persona con la que hice mi primer contrato ,cuando el inquisidor nos sometió en persona a mi y a C.C, Erikson Un Britannia inquisidor bajo las ordenes directas del papado, aquel hombre era de cabello blanco joven de ojos de distinto color uno era verde y el otro azul, al final después de tortura de ahogarnos de las infinitas hogeras en leña verde, de ser desmembradas una y otra vez no moríamos, nunca hubiésemos podido morir, pero la gente es horrible, C.C quien era todo mi mundo me delato, para poder escapar, ella lo logro, pero que fue de mi, encadenada, a exorcismos sin fin, cuando en mi el mismo demonio que había en ella se encontraba, al final C.C también me abandono.

Pero esa es otra historia.

-Deum Corpus Vitae- dijo Reik mirando placidamente el cosmos frente a el, la ultima arma de destruccion masiva un arma apocaliptica que convertirá al mundo en cenizas para crear uno Nuevo de ellas, dotado de 26 lanzadores de frames, 12 cañones hadron, un escudo tipo esfera del sistema LEGION , 8 cañones que disparan el FLEIA alpha (FLEIA de potencia teledirigida y limitante a control remoto), símbolo de odio del emperador Reik, usado solo una vez para someter al euro universo. Unidades eliminadas -387, unidades perdidas 0. Disparos hechos por el enemigo -978,345,8723, disparos hechos por Alianza-1. Sobrevivientes-0.

Kallen y Beck se apresuran a entrar a la tumba del emperador, el interior es obscuro y no hay nadie, como entrar a la boca de un lobo, hay una mesa, una cama, una cosina, un armario, una sala, y una chimenea, y detrás de todo eso resplandece débilmente hasta el fondo una gran puerta de metal automática, en el interior, Beck abre un portal sobre la puerta destrozándola, ahora pueden entrar, Kallen traga saliva, en tres años volverá a ver a C.C la mujer que fue su su compañera, rival en el amor, y en el campo de batalla. Y justamente ahí donde se encuentra el ataúd de mármol, una bella joven duerme sobre el cristal siendo iluminada su rostro por los rayos del sol. Había una inscripción en el ataúd tallada a mano.

_Aquí llace Lelouch Vi Britannia, enemigo del mundo, y también el mártir mas grande que el mundo haya visto._

C.C despierta y mira a los visitantes, reconoce a una, al otro le da igual.

-¿A que has venido Kallen?- pregunta C.C

- ¿Ya has de tener una idea, no es asi C.C?- responde Kallen.

-Si, has cambiado Kallen, hay algo en ti que es diferente pero ¿no se qué es?, el geass verdad- dice C.C

-Si- responde Kallen

-N.N- dice C.C volteando a ver a Beck

-Me sorprende que recuerdes a N.N sama- responde Beck.

-Supuse que ella es la ultima persona que queda en este mundo que me odia, a pesar de no tener razones para hacerlo. Pero aun asi esa mocosa se ha hecho con lo que siempre ha querido, un mundo repleto de caos.

-C.C, tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente- grita Kallen.

-Olvidalo Kallen- responde C.C- por favor olvidalo ya no vale mas la pena pelear por algo que ninguna de las dos obtuvo al final.

-No, ya lo se todo C.C, se todo acerca de tu naturaleza, del geass, del código, de que eres inmortal.

- Y que quieres de mi, ¿mas poder Kallen?, no tu no piensas asi, ¿quieres la inmortalidad, tu venganza, explicaciones? O quizá ¿Verlo a el?

-Quiero que me digas porque no lo salvaste, si podias hacerlo inmortal porque no lo hiciste inmortal, porque lo dejaste morir, porque lo dejaste solo, porque no quisiste ayudarlo, porque quisiste que el mundo lo dejara ver morir.

-Lelouch, el quería ponerle fin a su existencia y tu lo sabes Kallen. Con su muerte habría un mundo de paz y prosperidad si el moria todo el odio del mundo se desvanecería.

-Pero eso no significaba ponerle fin a su vida, y tu lo sabes C.C, si lo querías porque lo dejaste morir. Porque no cambiaron de papeles, porque tu mejor no moriste y el que hubiese continuado vivo.

-Kallen, a quien amabas en verdad, al hombre que usaba la mascara o al hombre que se ocultaba detrás de ella.¿ Amabas a lelouch o amabas a Zero?

-Ambos, no a Lelouch, el era el hombre de la mascara y el hombre detrás de ella, ame a Zero por sus acciones y ame a Lelouch por su sacrificio, los dos son la misma persona, los dos eran quienes sufrían por la misma causa, pero….

-Kallen si hubieses estado en mi lugar que hubieses hecho.

-Yo…yo…

-Si eso pensé, si hubiese sido alguien mas como suzaku o Jeremiah, ellos no lo hubieran pensado dos veces y hubieran decidido sacrificarse por lelouch, incluso yo pensé en desobedecer las ordenes de lelouch.

-¿Tu?

-Ese dia , el dia que el murió, se habían puesto francotiradores en ambos flancos, que apuntaron a Zero en todo momento, incluso instantes antes de que matara a lelouch pudiesen haberlo matado, siempre hubiesen podido hacerlo, solo esperaban una orden, una orden que yo pensé dar, pero si hubiese sido cierto, y yo lo hubiese hecho que hubiese sido de ustedes, Jeremiah nunca hubiese dejado que Lelouch muriese, el jamás hubiese permitido que el emperador muriera, incluso en el final Lelouch pensó en que podría pasar si Jeremiah iria en contra de sus ordenes o yo, si eso hubiese pasado, y Zero hubiese muerto, definitivamente ahí, todos ustedes hubiesen sido eliminados. Pero aun asi ninguno de los dos se atrevió a actuar, y dejamos que todo sucediese como se había planeado, en efecto, lelouch si se hizo inmortal por escasos segundos, el fue inmortal pero yo no le otorge la inmortalidad en ningún momento, no se si fue porque el tenia un código o yo que se, lo único que se es que el dia que el murió el código que lelouch poseía también desapareció, si el fue inmortal o no eso es posible, pero no se porque o que sucedió con el código que quedo en lelouch. Quien se quedo con el código después de lelouch o será que el simpelmente lo desapareció con el, nunca lo sabre.

-Pero porque tu….porque tu…porque siempre fuiste tu, porque yo no pude ser, porque yo no…

-El había matado mucha gente, había destruido a muchos y había exparcido tanta tristeza en el mundo que simplemente no podría ya reconocerse a si mismo, el quería ya morir.

-No, porque el, yo también mate a muchos y lo hice por una razón, el la hizo por una razón aun mas grande, porque el tubo que morir.

-Porque eres hipócrita Kallen, la gente que asesinaste como la que el asesino los convierten en un par de hipócritas, ninguno de los dos busco otra alternativa aparte de la guerra, acabar con tantas vidas como te fue posible ese fue el estigma de lelouch, quien jala el gatillo esta listo para morir también, esa fue la filosofía de lelouch, causar tanto odio como podía en este mundo hasta que el mismo encarnara el odio y después simplemente morir, llevándose todo el odio fuera de este mundo.

-Ya es suficiente C.C- dice Beck- es hora de que te reunas con N.N sama, Beck se retira los gogles entintados mostrando su geass.

-¡Espera!- grita Kallen.

Beck corre hacia C.C, de pronto una explosión, en gran knightmare aparece sobre ellos, Black Lancelot del sistema Albion, activado.

-¡C.C!, te encuentras bien- grita Zero.

-¡Imposible!-Grita Beck- Como….¿Zero aquí?

Zero baja del gran Knightmare, mira hacia Kallen, Kallen saca algo de su traje de combate.

-Detente Kallen, no vale la pena que continues haciendo esto, regresemos- dice Zero.

-Tu, sabes pensé que eras alguien muy cercano a Lelouch, pero nunca pensé que fueras tu, nunca pensé que tu seguirías , siempre creei que yo te había matado, no Kururgi Suzaku.

-Te equivocas yo no soy Suzaku…- grita Zero.

-Entonces pruébalo, usa tu geass en mi.- dice Kallen.

-No Kallen , escuchame.

-¡No!, ya estoy harta de que me jodan con eso, porque de todos fuiste tu, tu eres el menos indicado para usar la mascara, no eres lelouch y jamás los eras no eres lo suficiente hombre para usar esa mascara- Kallen apunta a Zero justo en la cabeza, sabe que no puede escapar de esta, lo asesinara , cumplirá con el trabajo a como de lugar, sabe que el mundo de Zero ya esta muerto .

Kallen no puede con su odio, algo ha cambiado en ella, se ha vuelto mas obscura como si la verdadera Kallen se hubiera perdido en la obscuridad y en cambio una mascara hubiese tomado su lugar. El geass ha aparecido, Kallen dispara, el geass de suzaku obliga a suzaku a moverse y esquivar el disparo, y a contraatacar, pero algo es diferente en Kallen se mueve una velocidad inusual es mucho mas rápida, como si se tele transportará por la cueva, ese es el geass de Kallen el speed geass, la capacidad de correr a una inusual velocidad.

-Ahora suzaku terminemos lo que empèzamos- dice Kallen.

-Si, tienes razón kallen, debemos terminar lo que empezamos.

Los dos se apuntan con los revolver.

**Gracias por ver Code Geass: Reik of the Vengance , yo Eniasfausto les deseo un feliz Halloween y un feliz Día de Muertos , no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de Code Geass: Reik of the Vengance, será algo que los dejara impactados de por vida.**


	15. Odio 15: Existencia y fausto

Odio 15: la existencia y Fausto

Mirad eso los marineros miran sobre volando sobre el cielo a unos 3 kilometros sobre su barco una mega fortaleza flotante, La base secreta de Lelouch, dirigiéndose lentamente a las costas japonesas la ultima arma que cuenta el mundo de lelouch el Pantagruel, 4 kilometros de largo con cañones hadron y escudo esférico.

Un arma masiva de protección del mundo ¿No?

-Se termino Suzaku- dice Kallen, el geass de ella es mucho mas fuerte que el geass que fue impuesto en suzaku, pero ninguno de los dos se acepta a morir. Cierto que si suzaku fuese el caballero de lelouch, Kallen seria el caballero de zero, cada uno tiene la intención de vivir, y no morir en el transcurso.

-Kallen, estas cometiendo un acto de insubordinación contra Zero, planeas darle la espalda A Zero y a su mundo.

-Suzaku, has cambiado, te has vuelto pedante, has perdido tu identidad pero no puedes aceptar la identidad de Zero, nunca te aceptare como Zero.- Kallen se desvanece y aparece de tras de suzaku para golpearlo.

Suzaku esquiva el golpe y contra atacca, pero su puño se pierde en el aire- Sabes esto me trae recuerdos, solo de que esa vez usábamos knightmares en vez de nuestros puños.

Suzaku sabe que no puede ganar, y que es posible que muera en ese lugar, pero la maldición del geass lo obliga a huir, sube el knightmare, lo enciende. Por mas que no quiere sabe que debe usar el knightmare para terminar con ella, ya sabe demasiado sobre el geass, no puede dejarla vivir.

Kallen retrocede para escapar del Knightmare de Zero, suzaku ha ganado, piensa ella. Corre al exterior de la cueva, una aparición una gran maquina , Kallen sonrrie, beck parece cansado pero lo ha logrado ha hecho aparecer el frame de Kallen.

Guren S.E.I.T.E.N activado, todos los sistemas al 100%, comenzando actualización del sistema de auto defensa RENYA , sistemas actualizados.

-¿Modo actualizado?- se pregunta Kallen – Un regalo de Lakshatta-san- en efecto después de haber presenciado, la batalla con el Cesar de Marcella, Lakshatta implemento un sistema de auto defensa como el del Cesar, aunque consume el doble de la sakuradite promedio, los sistemas de auto defensa le proporciona un escudo provisional de activación cada 10 minutos , y de duración aproximada de unos tres minutos, suficiente para soportar la implacable fuerza del Black Lancelot Albion, los dos Knightmares se ven cara a cara, Suzaku mira a Kallen, la ultima vez que pelearon suzaku se dejo ganar, para fingir su muerte pero esta vez morir no es una opción y mientras mantenga el geass de Lelouch no puede morir, pero aunque el geass no tenga fin el cuerpo humano si tiene un limite, Suzaku lo descubrió el dia del atentado de Tokio cuando los terroristas atacaron la central de la U.F.N no podía contra los Knightmares.

Los dos Knightmare se atacan uno al otro, un despliege de luces cruza el cielo nublado que se cierne sobre ellos , Kallen tiene la clara ventaja, el escudo se ativa cada vez que suzaku utiliza las energy Wings, o su cañon VARIS , pero aun asi, Kallen no puede depender solo de su knightmare actualizado utiliza su garra que emana radiación para eliminar a Suzaku pero es inútil, esta vez suzaku pelea sabiendo que la única forma de vivir es eliminando a Kallen.

Un choque de armas, a la derecha a la izquierda a 45 grados y a las 11:00 como un vals que bailan al compaz de sus latidos del corazón, obiamente ninguno de los dos puede contra el otro, aunque la maquina de kallen este actualizada se rompe, aunque suzaku este bajo el geass se cansa, unque estuviesen hechos de oro y mármol se despedazan , ese es el destino de los dos guerreros, la ultima vez Kallen sobrevivió gracias a que gino la salvo, y en ese momento se ha dado cuenta de la razón por la que seguía peleando, ya no peleaba por lelouch ni por respuestas o por un país si no quedar a mano con el hombre que la salvo, podría ser que el lienzo se haya terminado de secar, y hubiese una pintura que opacara a las otras. El corazón de la piloto del guren vacila.

¿Vive?, porque razón aunque sea de día la noche prevalece, aunque kallen sea plumas en el viento de desasen, aunque la maquina funcione el corazón se marchita, recuerda que Cecile le dijo que lo amaba, como Euphy como el deseo como la pasión, como el simple hecho de querer existir, Quiero ser egoísta, podrías quedarte ahí hasta que me quede dormida, aquel fue el deseo de una mujer el deseo de un lienzo que se pinta a cada momento en el corazón de los guerreros , tanto Suzaku como Kallen experimentan el mismo sentimiento, un sentimiento que en el piloto del Black Lancelot lo ha hecho enfrentar a su demonio y romper esas cadenas, "El Amor es existir, y yo vivo para existir, ahora yo estoy enamorado", suzaku lo ha dicho, el geass se ha roto.

Escribe el mensaje, mira el guren desfilar hacia el como una parca a su noche, suzaku cierra los ojos , los abre, ahora lo tiene en mente, se dirige contra Kallen, si el muere se llevara a esa chica con el, no por odio , no por amor, no por simple incomprensión simplemente por cumplir el deseo de Kallen y terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

C.C sobre el ataúd de Lelouch mira a los dos guerreros pelear uno contra el otro.

-Ya lo había visto antes, el deseo de continuar peleando, esta en cada cerebro, las batallas son crueles, lo se , las batallas destrozan vidas, lo se , las batallas alteran realidades, lo se, pero hay algo que las batallas no pueden deshacer , existencia . N.N ahora comprendo tu desesperación por hundir al mundo en una batalla incesante, porque has decidido cometer una y otra vez esos actos de guerra, este es el verdadero elixir de los guerreros, el verdadero deseo de los humanos, el deseo de continuar, un deseo labrado con oro y plata, incrustado con esmeraldas y rubies, una idea de supremacía una idea de conectarse con dios, una idea de reflejar verdadero sentimiento en el campo, dejando atrás el miedo y el odio, dejando atrás la desesperación y la hipocresía, dejando atrás todo eso es el verdadero camino del guerrero. Suzaku, Kallen, ustedes dos se han ganado un lugar en el tiempo donde su existencia nunca mas será olvidada, y después del apocalipsis y aun mas haya después del nuevo génesis, ustedes dos serán recordados, como los guerreros, como gerreros que pelearon sin mas que por el verdadero motivo de pèlear una forma de conexión entre los dioses, una libación a Ares, no es mas que mera concidencia, que ustedes estuvieran en la guerra, pero fue destino de uqe ustedes peleasen hasta el final, y aun mas haya de eso solo usando su alma pelen y solo usando su cuerpo como escudo y espada, si el amor de almas existiese, suzaku, Kallen aunque no sea esta su realidad aunque sus corazones estén lejos de ustedes, ustedes finalmente han encontrado el amor de las animas, un amor tan puro que lo ven reflejado solo en el campo de batalla, un dialogo entre almas, un zafiro muy preciado en el interior de ustedes. ¿No es asi Lelouch?- pregunta C.C.

Los dos soldados se continúan atacando, la energía para la activación del renya se ha acabado, el cañon varis se ha quedado sin municion, las energy wings han dejado de operar, solo les queda la energía de reserva, ninguno de los dos sabe que puede continuar con esto, los dos Knightmare se enfrentan nuevamente, chocan sus puños, se dan patadas, se destrozan lentamente la coraza, entonces, Suzaku da un ultimo golpe, que impacta en el guren de Kallen, se ha quedado sin sistema de navegación, sabe que perderá, suzaku sonríe, parece que yo gane Kallen, parece que yo fui el que termino con todo, de pronto una gran explosión el Black Lancelot explota por los aires.

_El Black Lancelot es un arma pacifista nunca de guerra Es como la vida misma, por eso no tiene un sistema de eyección instalado , si la energía de este se agota y no tiene nada que estabilice la reacción en cadena el condensador se sobre calienta y se funde, y a medida que se mas tiempo permanece activado mas se calienta el knightmare, hasta que el reactor no puede contener la radiación y explota._- se escucha la voz de loyd en la cabeza de suzaku.

-Quiero ser algo egoísta Kallen, ¿podrías ayudarme a existir?, Quiero ser algo egoísta Cecile, ¿podrías mantenerte en mi cabeza hasta el final?, Quiero ser algo egoísta Euphy, ¿podrías recordarme?, Quiero ser algo egoísta Nunally, ¿Podrias olvidarme?, y Quiero ser algo egoísta Lelouch ¿Podrias licenciarme de mi responsabilidad?. ¿Quiero ser egoísta?, si, ¿Quiero ser humano?, si, ¿Quiero ser Kururugi Suzaku?, si.

Mensaje Recibido…

De Kururugi Susaku

Para Cecile Crommy

¿Deseas leerlo ahora?

Guardar mensaje….mensaje guardado en carpeta SuzaCeci

Imprimir mensaje….mensaje impreso.

¿Eliminar carpeta SuzaCeci?...carpeta eliminada.

Ver palelera de reciclaje….

¿Vaciar papelera de reciclaje?...si vacía la papelera de reciclaje todos sus documentos y carpetas desaparecerán del equipo permanentemente….palera de reciclaje vaciada.

Corta usando las tijeras el mensaje impreso y lo pega en el costado del álbum de fotos una lagrima, cae sobre las fotos, ella mira el álbum, lo abraza, mira al muchacho de las fotos, lee una y otra vez el mensaje , esta melancolica.

-¿Tonto, porque me haces esto?, y justo ahora que las cosas iban tan bien.

_Cecile, Tu amor no es suficiente para los dos,ni si quiera para ti, por eso yo te doy mi amor para que sea suficiente para ti, disfrutalo por los dos._

_De Suzaku._

Rompe a llorar amargamente, mira sobre la mesa, la lista de nombres tachados, uno tras otro, nombres para varon o para mujer. sobre la esquina inferior izquierda se encuentra el otro papel, antotaciones hechas por la mujer con su puño y letra

hCG 1,200 mIU/mL, normal aumento del 52.3% cada 23 horas y media,

_**N.D.E (hCG:**__** gonadotropina coriónica humana)**_

Kallen sale del knightmare, mira la pila en llamas que se convirtió el Knightmare de Suzaku, Kallen sonrrie- Suzaku creo que al fin comienzo a entenderte- dice Kallen. De pronto un dolor aparece en el ojo de kallen, ¿una vision?, Hay un hombre esbelto disfrazado como lelouch, Kallen se da cuenta que ese hombre no es lelouch, es el hombre que planifico el ataque a Tokio, también es el hombre que se convirtió en el emperador de Britannia el hombre de ojos de distinto color también posee el geass pero el en ambos ojos, sonrrie, están ya sea en la noche o en el cosmos, el geass ha pararecido en los dos ojos de Kallen, asi tan rápido evoluciono su geass y luego desapareció, en cambio una especie de símbolo apareció en su mano , sabia que tenia algo bajo en la mano aunque no lo viese por el guante.

Beck también se da cuenta y mira al cielo.

N.N-sama, exclama Beck.

El Moldred y la nave de Jeremiah decienden en el campo, Anya y Jeremiah corren con la camilla donde se encuentra gino, a con C.C, si alguien podría salvarlo de la muerte y aun mas haya esa era la bruja C.C

Kallen se exalta al ver a Gino , en la camilla, sabe que algo debió de haberle pasado, piensa Kallen , debió ser algo muy malo para que estuviesen que traerlo desde britannia hasta aquí.

Pero en aquel momento en el que Gino fue llevado con C.C el ya había muerto, su vida termino pero no su existencia, C.C sabe que solo hay una forma de regresarlo a la vida, mira a Kallen.

-Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer K.K?- pregunta C.C a Kallen.


	16. Odio 16: La decision y fausto

Odio 16: Decisiones y Fausto

Reik, observa como los ojos de la niña van perdiendo la poca luz que les quedaba, Reik mira a N.N muriendo en sus manos, el geass de Reik es materializado, ya no necesita activarlo, el geass se mantiene activado, ha evolucionado.

-Olvidalo N.N, los dioses te han alejado de su gracia, no hay nadie en el cosmos que pueda ayudar.- dice Reik

-Reik, porque….

N.N ha muerto, a la mirada de las cámaras el geass de reik resalta, entra a la habitación donde la bebe duerme, donde Euphemia duerme tranquilamente, no ha notado nada, Reik la acaricia, ella no se sobre exalta, reik es su padre, el color blanco del cabello lo comprueba.

-Lo siento mucho Euphy, talvez en otra realidad hubiese podido haber deseado criarte y verte crecer como una familia, pero justo y como están las cosas no creo que sea posible.

-Majestad- dice Giovani a su alteza reik- nos acercamos a Tokio. En unas cuantas horas todo estará listo para su llegada.

-Gracias Giovanni- Dice Reik- sus ojos están apagados, a ocultado el geass bajo los contactos mira el océano una vasta sabana de agua infinita y llena de vida, y una gran sombra es generada por el Deum Corpus Vitae.-giovanni sobre lo que le pedi.

-Si, ya esta todo listo, talvez no tengamos toda la data recolectada por Charles pero encontramos la entrada de una de esas ruinas. Tenia frescos del geass, asi que creemos que puede ser una entrada.- contesto Giovanni.

-¿ Y Que hay sobre el proyecto Aurelius ya esta terminado?

-Si- responde Giovanni, los dos hombres miran hacia abajo un nuevo Knightmare color plata y Violeta apagado mira con su falsa cara a los dos, vasado en el shinkiru de Zero, el Aurelius del Sitema Legion, un knightmare especial para el uso exclusivo del emperador de las 5 espadas Reik Ti Britannia, con sistema operativo Gladius, Un Cañon Hadron de gran precisión capaz de perforar campos de fuerza , con el sistema de escudos tipo esfera, un arma indestructible.

Miles de puntos luminosos se ciernen sobre la vahia de Tokio, el ejercito de la UFN, el ejercito mas poderoso, unión de todos los países encontra del sagrado Imperio de las 5 espadas. Marcella contempla desde el Siracussa una unidad que muestra al emperador Reik vistiendo su uniforme militar, desenvaina la espada frente a sus tropas que sobre vuelan el mar japonés, de la bahía de Tokio.

_Hijos de las 5 espadas, hoy todas las diferencias se pierden, si es verdad que el futuro lleno de sangre se encuentra, e incierto es pero el mañana espera a los héroes de hoy, un mañana que ha labrado el nombre de las 5 espadas, por eso para poder ver el siguiente amanecer tendremos que conquistar y erradicar el hoy, un mundo corrupto un mundo sin valor ni gloria, solo el mundo que es estatico, Hoy conquistamos el mundo, juntos crearemos un imperio que durara eones, y miles de historias serán contadas sobre nosotros, los guerreros que dimos nuestras vidas por ver mundo cambiado, convirtamos el mundo en un infierno, para poder crear un paraíso de sus cenizas, Sembremos el mundo de las 5 espadas, el futuro aguarda mi llegada y los dioses mi presencia, por eso yo Reik Ti Britannia, 102 emperador del sagrado imperio de Britannia, y el primer emperador del Sagrado del imperio de las 5 espadas les ordeno, ¡consíganme el mañana!_- El discurso de Reik alienta a los soldados a iniciar la formación, cientos de puntos en los monitores se desplazan para crear formaciones, un momento de silencio. Cientos de explosiones se notan sobre el cielo, la batalla ya ha comenzado.

-¿K.K?- pregunta Kallen a C.C

-Si, N.N te transmitió su código a ti Kallen, entonces quiere decir que ella ya murió.- dice C.C, ¿supongo que sabes lo que tienes que hacer no Kallen?

-No….

-El Geass puede que sea una maldición y el código su forma de demostrarlo, lo que quiero decir es que que es lo que mas deseas. ¿Acaso deseas a este chico rubio que ha sufrido tanto por ti o continuas eligiendo al muchacho que se convirtió en el demonio mas poderoso que el mundo haya visto.- C.C habla seriamente a Kallen, ahora Kallen comienza a entender lo que C.C quiere.

-Pero N.N dijo que el geass no podía regresar a los muertos de la tumba.

-El geass no, pero la maldición del geass…

Anya y Jeremiah aguardan a la decisión de Kallen, Kallen toma la mano de gino, lo mira el muchacho ya fallecido.

-Si el código es capaz de revivir a la gente entonces yo, simplemente podría pasarte el código y asi vivirías otra vez, tu me salvaste muchas veces y yo te rechaze muchas veces, es momento de que vuelvas a la vida Gino, si puedes renacer entonces yo podre aceptarte.

La mano se acerca lentamente a Gino pero antes de tocar al muchacho se detiene, no puede hacerlo, no puede interponer parte de ella que aun ama a Lelouch parte de ella que aun necesita de el muchacho aunque sea solo un amor no correspondido le basta a ella.

-Lelouch, cuando te conoci pensé que eras como los otros britannian, que no te importaba nada mas que tu felicidad, luego cuando supe que eras Zero no supe que pensar, a Zero lo admiraba y mi corazón siempre le pertenencera a Zero, pero aun asi continuaste peleando como Zero, luego te convertiste en el emperador de Britannia y en el enemigo mas grande del mundo, pero luego luego, tu te sacrificaste por el bien del mundo, un bien del mundo que ya no vera mas la luz, por eso Lelouch yo ya no tengo nada mas que decir, no ha llegado tu hora, ahora mas que nunca el mundo necesita de ti, necesita otra vez al propietario de la mascara necesita de ti Lelouch.

Es un cielo crepuscular en la dimensión del mundo de C, parte de la esfera de energía se desprende, vuela habla con las otras.

Rolo, Euphemia,Shirley, Guilford, Kanon, Los Knight Round caidos, asi como cientos de miles de almas que componen el mundo de C observan lo que fue del mundo de los humanos.

-Como es posible que esto haya ocurrido- habla Euphemia, no es posible que todo haya terminado tan mal, ahora el mundo se dirige a su destrucción esto no fue el mundo que ni Nunally ni yo visualizamos .

-Al final Britannia termino en manos de un Demonio,- Repite Bismark caballero No 1 del Kinght of Round- Le he fallado majestad Charles.

-Pero que podemos hacer ahora de una de otra forma ya estamos muertos, no podemos hacer nada ni creer en nada, solamente continuar existiendo en la unimente del mundo de C.- dice Rolo.

-Que vergüenza, y creer que Britania termino siendo una maquina de guerra mas que una nación, que impureza es esa- Dice Clovis La Britannia, el primero en morir.

- Y por si fuera poco, no hay nadie que sea capaz de enfrentarse al Reik, el mundo se ha colapsado, y ahora los sobrevivientes tendrán que aprender a seguir las ordenes de un maniaco para sobrevivir, Marcella en que te has convertido-Dice Shirley, o lo que queda de ella.

-¿La conoces?- pregunta Rolo- ¿Conoces a la piloto del Cesar?

-Si, a ella si la conozco, es mi prima, aunque casi nunca nos vimos ella se mudo al euro universo y se asento en alguna parte de Italia, es comprensible que Reik la haya encontrado, después de todo ella siempre supo hacerse destacar de entre toda la gente, pero el mundo la ha cambiado y su mente ha sido corrompida por el emperador.- Shirley mira a la imagen de Marcella que se muestra en la energía desprendida que revoloteaba por el crepuscular cielo.

- Ougi- Exclama Vileta Un, mientras mira la esfera cambiar hacia donde esta su amado, el hombre que una vez decidió cambiar a japon ahora decide llevarlo a una guerra de la cual no podrán ganar.- Unas lagrimas comienzan a escurrir por las blancas mejillas del fantasma de Vileta,- En que te ha convertido el geass.

-Con la U.F.N corrupta ahora solo queda esperar un milagro para recuperar al mundo que tanto queremos, Que hay de mi princesa ahora ya no recuerda nada sobre su hermana o sobre mi, todos sus recuerdos fueron borrados por ese hombre.- dice Guilford.

-Que se le va hacer,-dice Euphemia- aunque los recuerdos de mi hermana cornelia se hayan desvanecido no significa que yo odie a Reik, después de todo el también es mi hermano. Tu eres quien odia a Reik después de todo el…

-¡Princesa Euphemia!- exclama Guilford- eso esta fuera de contexto.

-Bueno yo solo digo que como fue posible que ninguno de nosotros estuviese presente cuando sucedió eso, no se supone que, observamos al mundo las 24 horas.- dice Euphy riendo.

-Lo único que sabemos hasta ahora es que cornelia es una pe…- Dice Rolo, siendo interrumpido por Guilford.

-Si alguno de ustedes se atreve a decir algo malo con respecto a mi princesa yo los…-Guilford es interrumpido por Clovis.

-¿Qué haras?, ¿Nos mataras?, después de todo ese fue un espectáculo hermoso.

-¡Alteza Clovis! ¿Acaso usted presencio cuando Reik y Cornelia?...- exclama Shirley.

-Si, realmente fue algo de otro mundo y pensar que dos hermanos fuesen capaz de hacer todo eso. Nunca lo espere de Cornelia ni de Erik de hecho el era alguien muy diferente a como es ahora.

-¿Conocio a Reik cuando era un niño?- pregunta Kanon- según Marcella el no era antes asi, el mundo lo convirtió en eso.

-Si, Reik, estaba a favor de la paz, de hecho parte del dinero destinado a la recreación de los príncipes y princesas britannianos bueno la parte de Reik era destinada a organizaciones destinadas a fomentar el desarrollo de las naciones asoladas por la guerra, Reik se dedicaba mucho a ayudar a los demás, el veía un mundo lleno de alegría y armonía un mundo donde los problemas se resolvieran solo con charlas y no con las armas. Quien creería que ese chico ahora hace renacer el nombre del príncipe demonio.

-Ahora el mundo tiene que sufrir el martirio de la guerra otra vez,- dice Vileta- solo un milagro podrá ser lo único que salve a ese mundo.

-¿Milagro?- se pregunta Rolo- ¿Hablando de eso donde esta Nii-san?

-¿Que sucede Rolo?- exclama el muchacho de cabello negro y piel blanca todos la tienen son fantasmas después de todo.

-Nii-san, ya ha comenzado y te lo perdiste- dice Rolo.

-Si, estaba meditando, supe que suzaku murió- dice lelouch.

-Si, realmente estas muy despistado ultima mente Lulu -dice Shirley

-Lo siento Shirley, es solo que aun no me acostumbro a esto, ser fantasma es una lata, duermes pero no tienes cansancio, comes aunque no tengas hambre, caminas aunque en realidad no vayas a ninguna parte.- dice Lelouch.

-Si tu vida es un martirio Lelouch, después de todo yo fui el primero en morir y sin ninguna razón valida- dice Clovis.

-De todos tu eres el menos indicado para decir eso- dice Euphy – masacraste a los japoneses. Y te lavaste las manos

-Tu también asesinaste Japoneses Euphy- dijo Clovis.

-Si pero yo estaba bajo los efectos del Geass- dijo Euphy.- ¡Eso es ahora me acuerdo!- exclamo Euphy.- ¿Lelouch cuando va llegar Suzaku a unirse a nosotros?

Lelouch no habla- ¿Euphy, no lo sabes verdad?

-¿Saber que Lelouch?- contesta Euphemia

-Suzaku, utilizo el geass a su conveniencia, por lo tanto fue corrompido el geass y por eso ya no puede estar con nosotros.

-¿Entonces donde esta?

-En ninguna parte Euphy, es como si suzaku nunca hubiese existido.

Euphemia se deprime.

-Lo siento, lo siento a todos, es mi culpa que esto sucediese, ssi yo hubiese muerto como estaba planeado el dia del ataque del shikaku nada de esto hubiese sucedido, lo lamento, por todos.- dice Lelouch.

-No importa Lelouch, después de todo si no hubieses sido tu hubiese sido Reik de todas maneras, de una o de otra forma el mundo iba a continuar sufriendo- responde Guilford

-Guilford, tu serias capaz de perdonarme incluso aun cuando quedaste ciego por mi culpa.

-Si- responde Guilford.

-Lo siento, si hubiera una sola manera de regresar y cambiar las cosas entonces yo…- Un haz de luz verde rodea a lelouch. Lelouch mira anonadado lo que ocurre con su esencia comienza a desvanecerse, podría ser que ha rencarnado en otro cuerpo o…solo talvez

_**Gracias por ser pacientes, se me habían agotado las ideas hasta este punto, pero ya han regresado, espero que continúen leyendo code geass Reik of the vengance prometo hacer mas entretenidos los capítulos, y comenten den a conocer sus opiniones sobre la serie**_


	17. Odio 17: La Cuarta batalla de Tokio

Odio 17: La Cuarta batalla de Tokio

La fortaleza de lelouch se mueve a gran velocidad, divisan la ciudad de Tokio, cientos de luces parpadeantes, la batalla ya ha comenzado, la tercera batalla por Tokio se ha desatado , Ougi y los otros comandantes que desde el Ryusei Kishidan, la fragata de mando de la orden de los caballeros negros divisan el campo desecho, los edificios sucumbiendo ante las continuas explosiones de los knightmare del Imperio de las 5 espadas, para Reik ya no significa nada la vida de los ciudadanos de Tokio siempre y cuando pueda continuar su avance, Todou y el zanguetsu continua destrozando los knightmare legion pero entonces un gran knightmare choca espadas con el suyo Von Kaestrer en el Tyranus.

-Tu debes ser Jhon Von Kaestrer, segundo comandante de la legion 15 del la armada de Reik- dijo Todou atravez del comunicador con Kaestrer.

-Si, es un honor conocer a el general Todou, he oído mucho de usted, como el hombre que logro la única victoria contra Britannia, perod espues de eso usted simplemente paso a ser el perro de Zero.

-Lo dice el hombre que se sujeta a un emperador sin honor que ataca inocentes y destruye continientes. El cual no tiene escrupulos en enviar a sus generales a pelear en la batalla, para reik usted no es mas que un peon.

-Te equivocas, yo no me sujeto a nadie, Reik y yo tenemos un acuerdo, yo seria comandante de Reik y en cambio el me dejaría masacrar a sus soldados en el campo de batalla.

Reik contempla la magnificencia de sus tropas a travez de la pantalla, comanda las ordenes que deben ser dadas, pero entonces le llama la atención un knightmare color azul que continua destrozando los frames de las 5 espadas.

-Xing-Ke- repite el joven emperador- Sarah mueve el segundo escuadrón hacia la línea del frente y repliega a las fragatas Londinus y Velecia.

La voz de Sarah sale disparada por los altavoces

-Pero eso dejaría descubierto al Siracusa, y lo expondría su nave a un ataque frontal de las fragatas enemigas.

-Eso ya lo se, pero esto ha dejado de ser una batalla y se ha convertido en una masacre, además con Kaestrer ocupándose del frente izquierdo , podremos desplegar los cañones hadron de la fragata contra la naves de soporte de los caballeros negros.

-Y que hacemos con Xing-Ke- Dice Sarah mientras dispara con el cañon varis a los knightmare de la orden de los caballeros negros.

-Para eso estas ahí, Sarah debes deshacerte de Xing-ke a como de lugar.

-¡Yes your Majesty!

La chica cumple la orden, y repliega las fragatas, abriendo fuego de las fragatas enemigas a la nave insignia de Reik.

-El Siraccusa esta expuesto – repite Todou- acaben con Reik a como de lugar no dejen que la fragata continue en el cielo.

Varios knightmare de la séptima generación sobre vuelan el campo disparanto su artillería contra la nave insignia, varias unidades son mostradas por el monitor del Siracussa varias unidades enemigas ahora son una barrera mobil de destrucción que han rodeado la nave de Reik atacándola desde todas las direcciones, Reik en el interior esbosa una sonrisa maligna.

-Majestad los escudos se sobrecargan- exclama una voz por el altavoz.

-Lo se- repite reik , el centro de mando esta abandonado, solo se encuentra reik en el puente, teclea en el ordenador. Y habla por el altavoz .

-¡Marcella ahora!

-Yes your Majesty!- exclama marcella, de pronto una compuerta se abre- ¡Caballeria, Cargen!- desienden de la fragata y caen al campo de batalla los batallones de marcella de un momento a otro los soldados de la Orden de los Caballeros negros que habían acordonado el siracussa son abatidos por las fuerzas de rescate.

-falló, el ataque Ogi-san – repite una hica con lententes mientras las otras dos comienzan a mover tropas para reanudar el ataque.

-No importa- dice Ogi- con el daño que hemos ocasionado a la nave de Reik en la siguiente ráfaga lo acabaremos, por el momento olvídense del Cesar y concentren todas sus fuerzas en el Siraccusa.

-No hay unidades disponibles del flanco norte, si las movemos podemos provocar que caiga el flanco norte. Repite la chica de cabello castaño

- maldición, que hay de las islas flotantes del Hanuman de la India aun se pueden mover.

-Si, - dice la chica de cabello morado- se despalazan a contra el Siracusa. 5 compañias de 15 kightmares y 8 kinghtmares de artillería.

-No es suficiente. Hagan retroceder el flanco este y envíen las tropas de reserva a reforzar el centro hasta dar con el Siraccusa.

Kaestrer y Todou continúan peleando , chocando armas, pero la atención de todou esta dirigida hacia el desplazamiento de tropas hecho por Ogi.

-A este paso Ogi nos hara caer.- repite todou.

-Deberias preocuparte mas por nuestra batalla que por la situación de las tropas de Ogi.-dice en tono de reproche Kaestrer.

-Todou- san no se preocupe, yo personalmente conduciré las tropas hacia el siracussa, - suena la voz de Chiba desde la gran isla flotante junto los knightmares de las tierras hindúes.

-A este paso no lograremos la meta- dice Marcella, divisa en su monitor tres formaciones de frames que se dirigen hacia ella en posición de pica para romper la barrera de los Kightmares de Marcella que crean una valla frente el Siracusa- Rearmen formación no podemos dejar que avancen a como de lugar artilleros cominezen a disparar, falanges al frente, El cesar comienza a disparar el cañon de hadron hacia las tropas que vuelan hacia ellos, Chiba esquiva las bolas de hadron disparadas por el cesar , Chiba ataca al cesar, entonces Marcella se retira y deja a sus tropas ser consumidas por el fuego de la orden de los caballeros Negros.

Reik entra al Aorus-13 , mientras la nave abandona el hangar Reik activa el modo de destrucción del Siracussa, una explosión en la parte trasera, el Siracusa se dirige en llamas contra la isla gigante al frente de ella.

-Fragata Londinus, fragata Valecia, avancen la posición del siracussa, y abran fuego a las islas flotantes.

-¡Yes your Majesty!- repiten los almirantes.

-Marcella crea un perímetro de defensa mientras me transporto al Londinus. Una vez ahí proseguiremos con el plan.

-Si.

Los almirantes de las islas flotantes quedan anonadados al ver al Siracussa dirigirse hacia ellos, la gran nave muerta que se ha ido fragmentando pero aun es lo suficiente grande para terminar con la isla. Disparan los cañones hadron pero el escudo frontal del siracussa continua activado.

-¡No en mi guardia!- exclama Jean Laffelet seguido de los Knightmares del euro universo supervivientes del primer encuentro con Reik, entre los doce miembros del escuadron activan unos cristales que reflejan un rayo que desintegra el escudo del siracussa.-¡Chevaliere Engarde!- repite Jean mientras los knightmare terminan con lo que queda de la nave insignia de Reik.

- Ahora sigue voz emperador demonio Reik Ti Britannia- Jean y el labastille se dirigen hacia la nave escolta de Reik, el Aorus-13. Marcella los sigue desde atrás pero no llegara a tiempo.

-¡Ejecución del plan Gales!- repite Reik.

Un color rosa aparece por debajo del agua, de pronto una gran explosión , varias fragatas aparecen desde las profundidades del océano.

-Como se atreven a atacar a su Majestad- de una de las fragatas un Knightmare enviste al Labastille , provisto de un gran escudo que emite radiación el Neron , comandado por Lady Queen Jonston.

Cientos de puntos aparecen de las otras fragatas, bajo el mando de Hendrix Vanhausten en el Adriano, las legiones 21 y 23. Se desasen de los sobrevivientes del campo europeo, de la resistencia francesa.

La fragata de Pluton sobre vuela dejando salir las tropas de Aton Valkov piloto del Esepcion.

-Formacion en L- repite Aton- Que ingenioso, romper el frente delantero para dejar el Siraccusa expuesto a un ataque frontal, y convertir La fragata en un misil mientras cubrias tu escape, solo para ser perseguido por las tropas enemigas hasta llegar al centro y luego crear una emboscada usando nuestras fragatas como prisiones.

-Meramente subestimamos el poder de Reik,- dice Ougi- pero me subestimas a mi también Ougi- lentamente el ojo de ogi cambia y el geass se activa mira a su alrededor las tropas de Ougi se desmoralizan, ogi es el único que lo puede ver, entonces reconoce el plan de Reik, a pesar de ser menos que la orden de los caballeros negros, las 5 espadas se han hecho de una gran estrategia para armar las emboscadas mientras se retiran las unidades dañadas y luego vuelven avanzar.

-Y aun no has visto todo Ougi Kaname, esto solo es la punta de la lanza aun falta toda la pica.- repite Reik – una alarma suena y repiquetea en los oídos de Reik- ¿Una unidad enemiga?- piensa Reik- una explosión a su izquierda, uno de los knightmares que custodiaban al Aorus-13 es derribado, reik mira por el ojo de buey, un extraño Knightmare compuesto de partes de varios otros Knightmare sobrevuela siguiendo al aorus con un cañon de Hadron en el brazo derecho.- Desagance del Knightmare reconstruido- exclama Reik- tres Knightmare legion lo envisten pero desaparesen en el portal color magenta que aparece en medio del aire.- ¿Desaparecen? , ¡Imposible, geass!, Aton destrúyelo- grita Reik siente el peligro, que el conductor de ese Knightmare reconstruido no es nadie menos que un usuario del geass, , reik se levanta de su asiento aterciopelado y corre hacia la parte tracera de la nave.

-¡Ave Reik!- grita Aton, mientras enviste al Knightmare reconstruido – un portal se abre el Knightmare reconstruido entra en el portal , aparece lejos del alcance de la lanza del Esepcion el gran verde Knightmare se coloca de perfil y la lanza se transforma en un cañon hadron, dispara bolas de hadron negras.

-Es inútil- exclama el hombre en el Knightmare reconstruido- y dispara el cañon hadron hacia el Esepcion, Aton lo esquiva- ¡Te tengo! Exclama el piloto- un portal absorbe el disparo de hadron y abre un segundo portal el disparo destroza al Esepcion .

-Imposible- dice Marcella contemplando la flor de fuego en el cielo del esepcion

-Que un solo piloto pudiese cometer…- repite Sarah

-¡Causar una maravillosa masacre- exclama Kaestrer

-No hay duda de ello, ese sujeto- dice Ougi

-Posee el geass- repite Reik – por eso…, ¡Escuadron Alpha, Gama, Omega, Epsilon, Omnicron destrocen ese Knightmare, eliminen a ese piloto con todas sus fuerzas.

El geass aparece en los lideres de escuadron como en cada uno de sus miembros,-Yes your Majesty!- gritan los escuadrones mientras envisten de todas las direcciones al knightmare reconstruido, se abre un portal, las rafas de hadron lo penetran destrozan y diesman a los escuadrones.

-¿Quién puede ser ese soldado?- repite reik- quien demonios es, ¡Joder muéstrate!

Un estruendo, el Aorus-13 se convierte en una llamarada, explota en mil pedazos por los aires.

-¡Majestad!- grita Marcella.

-¿Se termino…, ganamos?- repite Todou

-¿Reik ha muerto?- dice Ogi

El knightmare reconstruido levita a un lado de la nube de polvo después de la explosión de la nave de escolta de reik.

_-El puente se construye, puedo pasar por donde quiera, trascender a la inmortalidad_, sistemas iniciados, modo gladius activado, temperatura del nucleo estabilizado, reactor de peridotite funcionando al 100%, Aurelius Legion activado.

Unas anclas son lanzadas contra el knightmare reconstruido, el knightmare retrocede, el knightmare de color violado y plata aparece de entre las nubes de polvo.

-Esa unidad es…dice Sarah

-El Aurelius- dice Giovanni desde la fragata londinus.- un knightmare de 11va generación, basado en el Shinkiuru de Zero, con el sistema de defensa del Cesar, la nueva generación de Knightmares, equipado con cañones hadron, un cañon varis, espada de radiación y….

-¿Quien eres tu piloto?- pregunta reik

-El vengador de N.N-sama

-Beck- dice Reik- ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Si, ahora vengo a acerte pagar por todo lo que has hecho, ¡librare al mundo de tu maldad ahora Reik! ¡Muere!

El knightmare reconstruido se desplaza abriendo portales en dirección al Aurelius.

-Maldicion- dice reik- utiliza las energy wings para alejarse a una gran velocidad , pero se interna en las líneas enemigas.

-¡Reik!- grita Marcella, se quita de un momento a otro a Xing ke pero este continua atacándola no puede moverse.

- Yo me encargare de ir por su majestad- dice Sarah.

-Espera que nadie se mueva… continúen con sus posiciones.- repite Kaestrer

-Que estas tramando.- dice Queen

-¿Planean dejar morir al emperador?- repite Giovanni- planean traicionar a Reik…

-Justo ahora que las cosas van tan mal- dice Reik

-¡Es lo que esperaba!- grita ougi.

-atencion a todas las tropas El emperador Reik ha sido abandonado, todas las unidades atáquenlo de inmediato-grita Chiba.

Reik dispara el gatillo, destroza a los soldados que bloquean su camino. Un knightmare lo sujeta con las anclas.

-Te tengo- exclama una voz proveniente del knightmare , reik reconoce la voz de ese soldado, es tamaki en su knightmare.

-¡Eleven!- grita Reik.

Tamaki sonrrie- es todo tuyo extraño knightmare- repite Tamaki ,reik mira anonadado al knightmare de Beck dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el Aurelius, no hay nada que pueda hacer incluso si se libera de Tamaki nada lo salvara del ataque de Beck

-Esto se termino Reik- dice Beck.

-Tienes razón Beck se termino…para ti- Reik sube un interruptor y aprieta el gatillo, del pecho del aurelius una extraña esfera sale disparada en colision con Beck.

-Que ingenuo- beck activa el portal para transportar el disparo hecho por reik a dirigirlo contra el mismo reik.

-Perdoname Beck, sayonara- dice Reik, la bola rosa explota, un gran fuego rosado crea una esfera gigante.

-Imposible- dice Beck-acaso el… N.N sama

Beck recuerda un poco de su pasado con N.N

-Beck quiero que mires esto.

-Que es N.N-sama

-Es un knightmare como ningún otro

-Es un knightmare construido con muchas partes de otros knightmares.

-adivina como se llama

-Chatarra.

-Baka, se llama Babel.

-¿Babel?

-Si, este es nuestra espada Beck, dentro de muy poco Reik comenzara a actuar, y entonces tendras que utilizar este Knightmare para terminar con el. Yo lo llame babel porque al igual que yo este knightmare ha visto muchas cosas y peleado en muchos lugares, ha visto mucha muerte y destrucción y a muchos héroes también. Beck cuando lo uses sea donde sea yo siempre estaré ahí adentro contigo ya sea en cuerpo o en espíritu.

-N.N.-sama

Expolsion

Tamaki no escapara de la explosión , oprime el botón de eyecció funcionamiento- y justo ahora.- grita el pobre hombre cuando es consumido por una luz cegadora.

-lo uso ese hombre en verdad se atrevió a usar el FLEIA alpha- dice Nina , aun cuando prometió que no lo haría el…

-¡FLEIA!- exclama Chiba -¡Pero Como!

-No es cualquier FLEIA-repite Giovanni

-La luz desaparece, la unidad de Reik permanece intacta, Reik se dirige hacia el Londinus.

-El FLEIA alpha es un arma que se controla su rango de destrucción a partir del limitante, para contra restar la reacción en cadena producida por el Sakuradite, el peridotite es esencial , el escudo de energía del Aurelius es diferente al de todos los Kinghtmare, es el único capaz de resistir la energía que emana el FLEIA.- dice Giovanni.

-Ogi-san, hemos detectado un gran objeto que se dirige hacia nosotros- repite una chica en la sala de mando.

-¿Es enemiga?

-No lo se- responde la chica. En el horizonte una gran fortaleza se mueve lentamente, la base secreta de Lelouch se ha hecho presente.


	18. Odio 18: El nacimiento de Dios

Odio 18: El nacimiento de Dios.

_Yo sere el que destruirá al mundo y creara uno nuevo_

-Kallen, te das cuenta de la decisión que has hecho- dice C.C a Kallen , Kallen tiene baja la cabeza, no se inmuta en lo mas mínimo al oír esas palabras, sabe que ha hecho lo correcto.

-Sacrifique mi futuro por recuperar un poco de mi pasado- dice Kallen – pero el mundo lo necesita, desesperadamente lo necesita, lo necesita a el.

-Lo entiendo Kallen- repite C.C-por eso es que eres una digna rival.

Lentamente el los movimientos hechos por el chico comienzan a notarse, la sangre comienza a circular, chico de cabello largo y negro comienza a mover laun con los parpados cerrados los ojos, Las ultimas imágenes de su vida anterior regresan a el, la vez que estuvo enfrente de Zero al momento de su muerte, la hora en que caia sobre la rampa hacia su hermana Nunally, incluso el momento en el que vio a esa figura, si a esa figura , la niña con traje militar que le arrebato el código poco después de su muerte, N.N Abre los ojos, las aves de fuego aparecen, una en cada ojo, el geass de Lelouch. Se levanta, apoya su mano contra el féretro de mármol, con la otra mano se talla los ojos.

-Bienvenido Lelouch- habla C.C .

-Que sucedió C.C., porque razón continuo vivo.

-No Lelouch tu estas muerto, digamos que simplemente renaciste del infierno llamado mundo de C.

-Lo sabias verdad, lo que les sucedía a la gente que usaba el geass y luego moria- exclama Lelouch mientras sale del ataúd torpemente se cae y Kallen se aferra a el para que no se caiga al suelo.

-Si, pero es mejor que nos cuentes como fue que tu…moriste- dice C.C.

-Todo estaba planeado, hasta el punto de transferir el código a Nunally, pero en el transcurso en el que el código se transfería ella lo robo.

-¿Ella?- pregunta C.C.- Aquien te refieres.

-Me refiero a N.N.- contesto Lelouch temblando mientras apretaba sus manos a la cintura de Kallen cada vez mas y mas. Kallen se sonrojaba pero no decía nada.- Todavia no me acostumbraba a ser un ente del mundo de C, luego aparezco en este mundo y mi cuerpo todavía no recupera el calor. Ni respiro ni puedo sentir nada aun.

-Todavía no has renacido por completo Lelouch- Le dice C.C- dentro de dos horas tu corazón latera normalmente, en cinco horas recuperaras la capacidad de sentir físicamente las cosas.- Contesta C.C. –Ahora entiendo tu plan N.N.

-¿Pero nadie me ha dicho como es que regrese a este mundo?- pregunta Lelouch- Respondeme C.C. como fue que yo….

-Agradécele a Kallen, sin ella jamás podríamos haberte traido de vuelta.- responde C.C. apuntando a Kallen .

-Kallen, porque tu…- pregunta Lelouch a la chica en el traje de combate snrojada.

-No…no es lo que piensas- responde Kallen sonrojada,- Tenia que pensar que hacer con el código, y la única explicación posible era…

-La seguridad del mañana que es el hoy, verdad- repite Lelouch, se levanta y se aleja de Kallen camina hacia C.C. .

-¿Recuerdas lo que viste en el mundo de C en el tiempo en el que estuviste muerto?- pregunta C.C.

-No, no lo recuerdo- responde Lelouch- no recuerdo nada sobre mi estancia en el mundo de C. debe ser un efecto del renacimiento.

-Entonces debes saber que el mundo esta en un caos aun mas grande que el que estuvo hace unos tres años.- responde C.C.

-A que te refieres, el mundo debería estar en paz como lo planeamos- responde Lelouch.

-A aparecido un nuevo enemigo- replica Kallen- una nueva era de opresión se acerca si no la detenemos antes de que se termine de forjar.

-A que se refieren.-pregunta Lelouch.

-Reik Ti Britannia-responde C.C. Lelouch se exalta al escuchar el nombre.

-Ti Britannia, si son la estirpe olvidada de Britannia, pero fueron asesinados hace mucho tiempo.

-Te equivocas Lelouch- repite C.C- A Reik no lo asesinaron, su nombre real es Erik Ti Britannia, el hombre que destruyo Britannia en un dia.

-¡En un dia!- exclama Lelouch- entonces Nunally…

-No ella se encuentra bien- dice C.C.- pero este sujeto se ha hecho con el poder de las 5 espadas.

-La vieja alianza Britannian, en ese caso Reik posee el geass.

-Si- responde C.C.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió en el tiempo en el que estuve muerto?- pregunta Lelouch.

-No lo se muy bien pero solo sé que de alguna forma Schneizel logro romper el geass que le colocaste y traiciono a Nunally y se hizo del control de Britannia, con ayuda de Reik que era el primer ministro de Oceanica. Luego fue derrocado y Reik fue puesto en el trono Britannian. Britannia se desintegro y se unió junto con otras 4 potencias para crear el Imperio de las 5 espadas.

-Que sucedió con Schneizel – pregunta Lelouch.

-Según las noticias tuvo un derrame cerebral.

-Que hay de la orden de los caballeros Negros.

-En este momento están luchando en Tokio para frenar el avanze de las 5 espadas

- Donde se encuentra Nunally.

-En la fortaleza submarina que creaste tiempo atrás.

-Y Cornelia y los Knight Rounds debieron de haber escapado no.

-Los Knight rounds fueron eliminados y Cornelia ahora es aliada de Reik

-Esta bajo el efecto del geass.

-Si- responde C.C.

- Que sucedió con Suzaku.

- Fracaso como Zero y abandono la Orden de los Caballeros Negros.

-Y donde esta el

-Muerto

-Entiendo, que hay de Jeremiah, dudo que Reik lo haya matado tan fácilmente

-Esta afuera de la cueva junto con la ultmia de los Knight round Anya Erlstein.

-El mundo ha estado peor que antes, pero aun asi yo… debo tomar responsabilidad por lo que he hecho, debo cumplir mi promesa de salva guardar el nuevo mundo.

Lelouch sale de la cueva, siente por primera vez desde que murió, el viento que acaricia su rostro, mira el paisaje, es una pradera sin arboles y con una grama verde sin fin aparente, hay pequeñas desigualdades en el terreno asi como las lomas de piedra a lo largo, el cielo esta matizado con grandes nubarrones color gris.

-¡Majestad!- grita Jeremiah arrodillándose frente el renacido emperador- siento mucho que no hayamos podido haber defendido su sueño alteza.

-Nada de eso Lord Jeremiah Gottwald, si no fuera gracias a la destrucción que un Mefistofeles esta produciendo , yo jamás hubiese podido haber limpiado mi nombre.- Dice lelouch con una maquiavélica sonrisa que esboza desde su interior- Este lugar que fue la tumba del emperador Lelouch el príncipe Demonio, ahora es mi recinto del renacimiento, es mi nuevo eden y el Mefistofeles llamdo Reik mi nuevo objetivo. Si que mejor momento parque yo resurgiera de entre los muertos, es casi bíblico. Nuevamente el mundo deberá fundirse en un nuevo caos para que el orden se haya establecido.

-En ese caso Lelouch-Dice Kallen dirigiéndose hacia Lelouch y mostrando la mascara de Zero.- Si planeas volver a luchar contra Britannia, necesitaras esto.

-Si, es hora de que el verdadero propietario vuelva a usar la máscara, hora de que el rey demonio Zero regrese una vez mas y vuelva a mover las piezas del juego que no termine, solo de que ahora yo estoy del otro lado del tablero.

-Entonces yo nuevamente seré capitana del escuadrón personal de Zero, Lelouch ahora yo sere tu espada.- contesta Kozuki Kallen en voz alta dirigiéndose hacia Lelouch mirándolo como si estuviese viendo al verdadero Zero.

-En ese caso yo sere ahora tu escudo Lelouch- responde C.C. llendo de un lado a otro sin un rumbo fijo danzando y mirando el cielo.

-¿Y Ustedes?, Jeremiah Gottwald, Anya Erlstein , Ustedes son lo último que queda del mundo de Zero, no son lo primero en el mundo de un nuevo dios.

-Majestad, mi deber esta a su lado, incluso si devo ir a los confines del mundo y morir por su causa, lo hare con gusto- exclama Jeremiah Gottwald.

-¿Y tu Anya?,- dice Lelouch mirando a Anya- se que no me puedes perdonar por lo que he hecho, ni por el geass que mi padre implanto en ti. Además siempre hemos sido enemigos.

-Ese Knightmare, el piloto de ese Knightmare plata y azul fue quien le hizo daño a Gino, por eso yo…

-Entiendo, en ese caso venid conmigo y podras obtener tu venganza. Anya Erlstenin.

-Apunten cañones hadron al frente- Exclama reik- derriben las islas de Hnuman a como de lugar- El Londinum dispara un rayo rojo y negro directamente contra las islas flotantes rompiendo el escudo protector.

-No podemos mantener esta formación- Repite Todou- Repliegen a todas las fuerzas al sur, para reiniciar la ofensiva- Mientras las ordenes son dadas por Todou Kaestrer continua atacándolo – Este sujeto, este sujeto tiene el espíritu de un guerrero, pero su espíritu no es el de u guerrero normal , como el de un Oni.

_**N.D.E.(Oni es un demonio guerrero de la mitología japonesa)**_

-Un guerrero Maldecido- dice Reik- En efecto Kaestrer hice bien en elegirte como segundo comandante. En el momento en el que te conoci supe que eras especial por algo.

_3 años atrás._

_-Muy bien John Von Kaestrer, porque crees que serias un gran general en la armada del Principe Reik._

_-Mi experiencia en el flanco norte durante la segunda intervención Britannia fui el único que consiguió el temor de los soldados Britannian en "La Noche Roja"_

_-Tu participaste en la Noche Roja en los campos de Belgica._

_-"Fu", No you fui el que la organizo y también el primero que actuo en ella- dijo Kaestrer con un tono orgulloso._

_-¡Maldito, entonces fuiste tu el que…!-grito el soldado a cargo de las encuestas._

_-Alto ahí, a el , el será buen material para la armada- dijo Reik atravez del cristal protector._

-Si la única razón por la cual te convertiste en miembro de mi armada, fue por tu actuación en la Noche Roja de Britannia, Hace 4 años Britannia inicio la conquista del E.U. pero talvez una de sus mas grandes derrotas fue durante la Noche Roja, en el cual un legimiento de 5000 britannian perdieron la vida una noche cuando acampaban en la Roche en Belgica , cuando decenas de Knightmares europeos atacaron y eliminaron a todas las tropas que trataban de tomar Alemania y el norte de francia.

_**N.D.E.(según los registros Britannian antes de la purga hecha por el Emperador Lelouch, Cuando Schneizel inicio la conquista del E.U en el 2017 envio a los Knight Rounds para tomar venganza por los hechos acontecidos de La Noche Roja britannian, gracias la intervención del Knight of seven Kururugi Suzaku quien diezmó Al flanco norte y tomo posesión de Bélgica y Alemania, nunca encontraron a la mente responsable del acontecimiento.)**_

Aun asi, si la única forma de que vuelva a resurgir el nombre de Lelouch Vi Britannia es atravez de una masacre, entonces yo estare dispuesto a continuar y llevarme conmigo todo el odio que en sucio al único emperador Britannian que conquisto al mundo. Pero ahora yo tengo cosas mas importantes de que preocuparme Kaestrer, por eso ya has dejado de serme de utilidad .

-Kaestrer se ha abierto una brecha entre la nave insignia de los caballeros negros y las islas Hanuman, Toma a tu escuadron y dirígelo contra la nave insignia, ¡crea la masacre que quieras con los lideres del enemigo!

-¡Yes Your Majesty!- grita Kaestrer- Deja la pelea con todou después de haber herido el Zangetsu del general japonés y se pone en marcha hacia la nave insignia- Reik si en cualquier otra ocasión te hubieras atrevido a dar la orden de eliminarme yo te hubiera matado, pero esta vez has dicho las palabras correctas, por eso te perdono, All Hai Britannia!, All Hail Reik!- a 500 metros del Ichiban Nagareboshi un rayo de hadron elimina al Tyranus y a la unidad enemiga.


	19. Odio 19: Incompetencia

Odio 19: Al menos la incompetencia cubre mis lágrimas.

-Maldicion-exclama Ogi- Para Reik sacrificar a sus propios comandantes es muy usual, en efecto ese hombre es igual a Lelouch, no incluso peor a el no le interesa la victoria, sino el castigo, porque trata de castigarnos.

-Ogi-san- exclama una de las chicas del Ryusei Kishidan – hay una transmisión entrante. Proviene del… Londinum.

-Muy bien transmítela- dice Ogi. La imagen de Reik es vista en la gran pantalla que se encuentra en el puente obstaculizando la vista de la batalla es un Reik inexpresivo sentado en la silla de mando del Londinum a su lado derecho se encuentra Giovanni y a su Izquierda Nina. Ogi activa el geass y mira la pantalla, trata de reconocer los sentimientos de Reik trata de ver que se encuentra en su alma, y ve una extraña sensación de inquietud y tristeza pero al mismo tiempo ira y rabia.- ¿Que planea emperador del Odio Reik ti Britannia?, ya vi que no planea simplemente tomar la victoria. Usted tiene otros planes que van mas haya de solamente conquistar el mundo.

-Kaname Ogi, dudo que usted entienda la razón por la cual peleo, después de todo no es mas usted que un simple costra esperando ser arrancada, por lo que usted no me interesa en nada, pero es verdad mis objetivos van mucho mas haya de conquistar el mundo.

-Por la seguridad del mañana britanniano no es asi, por eso por que Britannia ha sido doblegada a ser una sirviente de la humanidad, un sistema que depende de la sociedad, recuperar el honor.- contesta Ogi.

-No- replica Reik- Britannia no me interesa, después de todo Britannia ha sido reducida a ser solo una de las 5 naciones que conforman el imperio de las 5 espadas. Espada numero 1 Britannia. Mi objetivo no es tangible pero mi marca es el mundo, Mi contrato es el poder y la conquista es mi firma, véalo de tantas maneras quiera comandante Ogi Kaname, pero el resultado sigue siendo el mismo, la conquista del mundo es algo inevitable, que ni usted ni yo podemos parar.

-Y aun asi se valio de un poder maligno el geass para cometer estos actos no es así Reik, es fácil realmente, hacerse del mundo poseyendo el geass, es mucho más simple usando poderes sobre naturales, que atravez del arduo y largo trabajo.

- ¿Y cortar las alas al angel es mucho mas simple?- contesta Reik- cortar las alas para poder ser angel, nada mas que puras metiras, ya lo se todo, todo de principio a fin.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunta Ogi.

- Zero era el príncipe Britanniano Lelouch Vi Britannia no es asi, Ogi Kaname.

-Como sabes eso.

-Al igual que tu armaste al mundo para una guerra, con el geass. Pero cometiste un error- dice Reik mirando la parte inferior de la pantalla en donde aparecía una segunda pantalla y era corrido un video, muy especial, un video donde aparecia la traición del hombre conocido como Zero.

-Ese es…-responde Ogi Kaname.

-Muerto en combate- responde Reik- es una muy fastuosa mentira para hacerse con el poder esconder la traición de Zero tras revelar al mundo su muerte. Al igual que Zero era un príncipe Britannian. Me pregunto que dira el mundo una vez que esta información sea rebelada a todo el mundo, saber que todo lo que creen es una farsa, que sus lideres se traicionan unos a otros, que la rebelión de Zero no es mas que una farsa creada por un príncipe Britannian con anelos de conquista.

-¿Que quieres de mi Reik?- repite desesperadamente Ogi.

-Quien sabe, Ya destroce tu armada, tus sueños y tu familia, supongo que ahora busco tu vergüenza.

-Maldito porque ellos, mi familia era inocente.- responde Ogi.

-Vileta Nu , una soldado que se convirtió en noble al desenmascarar a Zero, una traidora por haber fraternizado con los Eleven. Para mi es suficiente para ser considerado crimen de estado- dice Reik inexpresivo ante los lideres en el Ryuisei Kishidan- Ogi Kaname en el mundo existen dos tipos de personas, los que gobiernan y los que son gobernados, Los que gobiernan nacen para gobernar, que eso no es muy diferente a la monarquía , fue por mandato de dios que esa familia gobernase y por ende ellos lo gobernaran.

-Pero la gente debe poder ser igual para proseguir hacia el futuro.

-El día que todos sean iguales ya no habrá necesidad de poseer un futuro, porque la humanidad llegara a su fin, la única forma de reconocer la igualdad es cuando los dos cuerpos están en el suelo inertes compartiendo el mismo lecho debajo de la tierra. El mismo geass es la prueba que la gente no es igual, que son pilares del cambio, Geass el poder de los reyes, que desgracia, que ahora cualquiera pueda poseerlo.

-El geass pude ser una maldición en las manos incorrectas, pero en las mias velare por el mañana de la humanidad para no ser eclipsado por tu hoy lleno de sangre- responde Ogi.

-No-dice Reik- el geass que posees es solo tu mascara debajo de ella solo se encuentra tu incompetencia, Ogi Kaname tu no eres un líder, tu solo eres una mas de las cartas de un juego de naipes que aun no se ha repartido, eres un peon en un juego del cual aun nadie lo ha jugado. Ogi Kaname un mundo sin su protector es solo uns niña esperando a ser devorada por los lobos del mañana, el mañana posee un nombre Ogi, y ese nombre es Reik Ti Britannia.

-En otras palabras dejaras al mundo estático otra vez, eso no es tan diferente de continuar avanzando hasta el dia del juicio.

-Te equivocas, yo sere el ultimo avanze de la humanidad, la ultima hegemonía, sere el ultimo coro que sea cantado por la humanidad, detrás de mi estará la humanidad, pero delante de mi solo estará el abismo. Yo soy la ultima parada de la humanidad, y si el futuro pide la continuidad de la especie, será solo bajo mi veredicto.

Fin de la transmicion.

Reik acaba de cortar la transmisión, mira a todos en el puente, se levanta del asiento mira hacia el frente. Se impresiona, cuando mira esa gran fortaleza flotante dirigiéndose hacia el campo de batalla comparado con el Londinum La gran estación es un coloso frente a una gaviota, aun asi, Reik pide que prosigan, ahora que las islas flotantes del Hanuman han desendido a los océanos pueden proseguir en la ciudad.

De pronto de las costas, los cruceros de Reik aparcan descendiendo Knightmares anti Aéreos asi como tropas para asegurar el dominio por tierra.

La penumbra oculta a los knightmare de Reik ,solo se presencian los disparos en las calles, los incendios y las explosiones, los ríos de sangre corren libres por las calles, Se escucha el sonido de las botas de los uniformes de los soldados de las 5 espadas corriendo por las calles, iluminando en estallidos las calles en una ráfaga mortífera, mientras los civiles corren hacia los centros de refugio subterráneos, mientras los que no pueden escapar se disponen a formar la resistencia en las calles, desde el cielo solo se ven luces , las explosiones de los knightmares que son destrozados en el cielo y sus piezas caen en la ciudad destrozando casas, oficinas, tiendas, gente, todo lo que se encuentre debajo de ellos. Se ve una columna de tanques acordonando el area del edificio de la UFN, se ve cuando al unisono disparan de sus cañones y los ojivales truenan contra la estructura, Hendrix Vanhausten ha estaccionado el Adriano en un campo verde , con la grama recién cortada, posa un pie sobre la grama, y da la señal, de pronto varios helicópteros aterrizan sobre el campo, los soldados de las 5 espadas crean un perímetro, luego los vehículos terrestres acorazados destrozan las puertas de entrada estacionando sobre el camino que da hacia la fachada de la academia Ashford.

Los soldados acordonan el area de la residencia de los estudiantes, mientras los otros se preparan para establecer el centro de mando. Entran a la sala del consejo estudiantil, Hendrix Vanhausten mira la foto de los estudiantes , mira hacia el frente hay dos personas ques e resguardan por la penumbra , Uno es un sujeto de cabello Negro, y la otra es una mujer de cabello rubio, Rivalz Cardemonde y Millay Ashford.

-¡Quienes son ustedes!- Grita Hendrix. Apuntando a los chicos con su revolver,- se dio la orden de que todos los civiles fueran desalojados.

Rivalz se pone enfrente de Millay con la intención de protegerla. Hendrix no dice nada esta inexpresivo. En ese instante entran dos soldados de las 5 espadas que apuntan a los muchachos- Mi Lord se encuentra bien- dicen los soldados.

-Si, llévenlos con los otros.- dice Hendrix. Los soldados llevan a los dos civiles a la sala contigua

Se escuchan los estallidos a lo lejos, entre los negros nubarrones el Knightmare de Li Xingke dispara el cañon hadron contra el as aéreo del Cesar, Marcella, intercepta con los escudos esfera del su unidad y lo ataca con la espada azul de radiación, El knightmare de Xingke con los lazos que posee lo lanza en una elipse, Marcella se da cuenta que no podrá, el es mucho mas fuerte que ella.

-Que desgracia – dice Xingke -Respondeme porque razón apoyas el gobierno dictatorial de Reik, si solo te usa como una pieza de Ajedrez, no hay honor en eso.

-Li Xingke, Responde ¿Qué debe ser el honor?, ¿debe ser la gratitud de alguien hacia algo suyo de alguien superior, debe ser gratitud de un mayor estrato social?

-Lo primero, si hay alguien por quien peles y que este te elogie entonces debe haber honor en eso, eso resulta siendo el honor.-Responde Xingke .

Un choque de los Knightmare, luego esferas de hadron son arrojadas de los hombros del Cesar, El knightmare de Li Xingke los evade y dispara el cañon hadron, El Cesar lo evita y activa el cañon Varis disparando ráfagas de esferas verdes que colisionan con el hadron disparado.

-Tienes algo por lo que luchas Xingke- dice Marcella- mientras choca su espada contra el knightmare chino.

-Si, hay alguien por quien lucho, por esa razón yo soy capaz de morir, por esa razón soy incluso capaz de asesinar a quien se enfrente a ella o atente en su contra o contra su felicidad.- grita XingKe, mientras sujeta al Cesare por las extremidades con los látigos de su knightmare, la imagen de Tian Zi en un vestido de novia llorando, levantando el meñique. La visión de Xingke termina, mira el interior de su cabina, esta llena de sangre, y la pantalla está salpicada con mucha de ella. Fuerza a su cuerpo a un último golpe, trata de presionar el gatillo y liberar una explosión de Hadron. Falla, comienza a convulsionarse en el interior de la cabina, suelta al Cesar , el knightmare azul chino comienza a caer, Marcella esta inexpresiva. Mira el knightmare de Xing ke.

-¡Xingke!- grita la pequeña emperatriz china.

-Que sucede- dice Sumeragi Kaguya desde el interior del Ichiban Nagareboshi.

-Algo le ha sucedido a Xing-Ke- grita la pequeña emperatriz.

-Que injusto, yo también tengo a alguien que proteger, alguien por quien sería capaz de cualquier cosa por su bienestar y su felicidad.- Marcella recuerda cuando conoció a Reik Ti Britannia, cuando ella tenía 14 años y se encontraba sometida por dos guardias de Reik, Reik la miro con sus ojos de inocencia, de distinto color, ordeno a los soldados que la dejaran ir, ella estaba desecha parecía que no hubiese comido en días, Reik la levanto y la llevo al castillo de miska.

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Reik a Marcella, mientras ella estaba sin poder hablar ya no tenia fuerzas. Hizo un ultimo esfuerzo y le contesto_

_-Si…¿Por qué me ayudas?- dijo Marcella mirando al muchacho que era iluminado por los rayos del sol de invierno que hacían resaltar el blanco de la piel del muchacho._

_-Porque no debes morir aun- responde Reik – El destino te ha hecho llegar a mi para que te diga esto, es mención de Eros de que tu estes conmigo hasta el final.- marcella comienza a llorar._

Mi vida siempre fue para el servicio de otros, siempre crei que el mundo giraba solo para los que tenían a alguien, jamás pude entender el sentimiento del amor que la gente tenia, para mi era solo una reacción química en el hipotálamo, siempre pensé que el amor no era mas que solo temas de varias novelas.

_-Marcella mira esto- le dijo Reik a Marcella._

_-¿Qué es?- dijo la chica contemplando al gran knightmare que estaba siendo construido._

_-Es un knightmare, el primero de muchos, el inicio de mi reinado._

_-Entonces velare porque usted y su reinado tenga un futuro._

_-Marcella, quiero regalarte ese Knightmare._

_-¿Porque?_

-_Porque llegara el dia en el que tendras que tomar una decisión, ¿Si querrás continuar a mi lado y perseguir el sueño que yo igualmente persigo?, o te convertiras en la ultima Martir de la humanidad y me asesinaras._

En aquel entonces no entendía el significado de esas palabras, Reik que significado le diste ha esas palabras. Tu nunca dejaste que nadie decidiera por su cuenta y a todos los sometiste con el geass si no seguían tus ordenes, entonces porque yo soy diferente Reik.

-¿_Marcella porque lloras?_

_-Perdon, perdón, yo nunca quise que esto pasara._

_-¿De que hablas Marcella?_

_-El knightmare, el knightmare que tu me obsequiaste, yo lo arruine, perdóneme, perdóneme- grita Marcella aferrandoce al muchacho._

_-No te preocupes- dijo Reik abrazando a la chica- estas cosas pasan, de hecho tu debes disculparme, por haberte puesto en ese peligro, no sabia que tan poderosos era la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. Te he fallado, pero prometo que nunca mas te volveré a poner en ese predicamento, te ayudare, te protegeré Marcella._

Ahora entiendo la verdadera razón por la cual siempre procuraste actualizar primero a mi knightmare antes que los otros. Porque te preocupas por mi, y es la única forma en la cual me puedes proteger. Por eso Reik yo he sido una incompetente por no estar a tu altura, por no poder ser un poco mas como tu, por siempre tener que estar en peligro.

De pronto una gran explosion a lado del Londinum.

Un knightmare rojo con las energy wings sobre vuela en los restos del Velecia.

-Guren S.E.I.T.E.N activado- exclama la voz de Kozuki Kallen.

-Ahora entiendo Reik, ahora lo entiendo ,Cesare L.E.G.I.O.N activado- exclama Marcella conduciendo su Knightmare contra Kallen.


	20. odio 20: El regreso de Zero

Odio 20: El regreso de Z ero.

Las poderosas maquinas chocan, el Guren y el Cesar se impactan nuevamente. El guren dispara la onda de radiación que ilumina el cielo nocturo en un rayo rojo carmesí, y destruyendo al escuadron de las 5 espadas que se dirigía hacia la posición de Marcella, Marcella mientras tanto disparaba por los cañones hadron a los costados de su Knightmare que se perdían en la infinidad del cielo.

En el Ryusei Kishidan Ogi y los otros del núcleo central se habían reunido en el puente a discutir sobre el siguiente movimiento. Conversaban frente a la pantalla que proyectaba la imagen de Kaguya, Tian Zi y Lakshatta, en una conferencia con el Ichiban Nagareboshi. Descontentos, enojados y exhaustos discuten acerca de dar la retirada de Japon hacia las islas Formosa en el pacifico, el segundo comandante Todou hablaba sobre como había desaparecido el grupo de Lafallet y que era mejor dar una retirada que continuar perdiendo soldados en una batalla que no se podía ganar.

Ogi era un incompetente que llevaría a todos a la perdición, su negligencia le había costado la destrucción de las islas Hanuman y la muerte de Li Xingke. Chiba miraba con ojos de ira a Ogi que no era capaz de tomar una decisión, el sujeto pedófilo con lentes cuyo nombre no recuerdo, no decía nada sobre la situación, no había estado presente durante los últimos acontecimientos. Para Ogi no era necesario usar el geass para darse cuenta de que lo odiaban y que en cualquier momento lo restituirían por alguien mas, en otro contexto a el no le importaría pero cuando sabia que el asesino de su hijo y de su esposa se encontraba frente a el resguardado en su nave pilar dando ordenes para hacer bacilar a las tropas de los caballeros Negros, planeando como someter de nuevo al mundo. Ahí fue cuando Ogi se dio cuenta de que solo era suerte de que el hubiese sido elegido como líder, antes el era al segundo al mando porque Lelouch asi lo dijo, después de la guerra contra Britannia y la liberación de Japon el se convirtió en primer ministro por los servicios prestados en la orden de los caballeros negros, mas allá de eso el siempre fue un incompetente, Reik lo sabia incluso sus tropas lo sabían, todos lo sabían e irían tras el, ahí se dio cuenta que para logras sus objetivos tendría que tomar una decisión, la estructura del nucleo central o su venganza. Era todo lo que necesitaba para que su geass se hiciera mas poderoso, comenzo primero con Chiba quien había perdido el control e iba tras ogi, nada mas fue necesario que ella lo tocara antes de que comenzara el verdadero poder del geass de Kaname Ogi. La mano de Chiba se volvió irreconocible, paso de ser una mano de una joven con piel blanca y tersa a convertirse es una mano llena de arrugas y manchas cafes, el geass de Ogi esa era su habilidad había aprendido como secuestrar el alma de aquella persona que tuviese contacto directo con su geass, en este caso la esposa del General Todou. Chiba solto al hombre y dando un estrepitoso grito cayo al suelo y comenzo a retorcerse.

-Ogi, Que demonios fue eso- dijo Todou mirando enfadado a Ogi.

-Prueba de que debo continuar siendo el líder- respondió Ogi

-Ogi no me digas que eso es…

De pronto se abrió la puerta de acceso al puente de la fragata, iluminado por un rayo de luz que se reflejaba en el visor de la mascara, un sujeto que usaba una capa negra, y un uniforme extraño. Zero . Era Zero quien había regresado. A su lado se encontraba la chica de cabello verde C.C.

-¿Zero aquí?- dijo Chiba una vez que dejo de retorcerse en el suelo y se levanto., y también C.C. ¿Por qué?

- Si pensábamos que estabas con la Emperatriz Nunally –dijo Ogi mirando a Zero.

-Kaname Ogi, como lo pensé, eres un hombre débil e incompetente, lo siento, siento no haber detenido esto antes. Sabes porque el geass es el poder de los reyes, porque solo los reyes son capaces de poseerlo, Kaname Ogi tu no eres un rey, por eso no debes ser capaz de poseerlo.- dijo Zero con su profunda voz.

-¿Esa voz?- dijo Todou.

-Pero como…-dijo Chiba- Zero, ¿el verdadero Zero esta vivo?

-Si- dijo Zero. Lelouch saco el rovolver del interior de la capa ya pronuncio con su profunda voz-ahora que lo pienso ustedes fueron los que traicionaron a Zero en primer lugar, si entonces díganme que consiguieron a cambio de mi cabeza.

-La….la liberación de….Japon- dijo Ogi apenas pudiendo hablar.

-Y les entregaron Japon, no… después de todo se deshicieron de mi antes de la consumación de todo. Antes de que consiguieran lo que querían, seria muy fácil para mi matarlos, después de todo ya saben mi identidad, ya saben de mi geass, ya saben de mi habilidad para sobrevivir.

-Esta vez me asegurare de que no vuelvas a regresar –Dijo Chiba sujetando la metralleta y apuntando hacia Zero.

-Espera -Grito Todou bajando el arma de Chiba con la mano- si Lelouch regreso debió ser por una razón.- ¡Responde Lelouch! A que has venido, a ayudarnos, a mofarte, o solo a pisotear nuestras esperanzas otra vez.

-Yo, Yo vengo para realizar un milagro- dijo Zero- Si anelan ver el futuro del mañana se podrán bajo mi mando y nuevamente todos reanudaremos el ataque.

-Porque razón deberíamos apoyarte, seria mucho mas simple destruirte y continuar nuestro camino.

-Supuse que dirían eso- Lelouch apunto hacia la pantalla en donde se mostraba la fortaleza Aérea estatica y sin vida- Esa arma el Aristofanes tiene a tiro esta y a la otra nave donde se encuentra el resto de los lideres, si no acatan mis ordenes dare la orden de fuego y ni ustedes ni el mundo vera un mañana.

-Pero tu aun estas en esta nave- dijo Ogi- asi que de nada sirve hacer eso si nos destruyes tu moriras con nosotros, ustedes me vieron morir hace tres años y aun asi yo continuo estando aquí. Asi que se los pido crean en mi Zero el hombre de los milagros.

-Aun después de que nos traicionaste, y ordenaste la matanza de los japoneses, después de que te apoderaste del mundo después de que te destruimos.- dijo Chiba.

-Me destruyeron, no nunca ustedes podrían destruirme, ese dia el dia de mi muerte todo estaba planeado incluso mi muerte, ustedes nunca me destruyeron, incluso lo que ustedes vieron no fue nada mas que una ilusión, y durante tres años siguieron ciegamente a un Zero que no era nadie mas que Kururugi Susaku el "caballero traidor", mi objetivo era crear un nuevo mundo destruyendo el anterior, si desaparecía yo todo el odio del mundo desaparecería, pero aun asi era un ingenuo que el mundo actuase según mis deseos, en la realidad es mucho mas difícil predecir el futuro que en la guerra.

-Eso quiere decir que…- dijo Todou.

-Zero era un Martir, no Lelouch fue el mártir.

-Entonces que dicen, una vez mas los invito a liberar a japon y al mundo.- dijo Zero tendiendo la mano.

-Solo por esta vez te seguiremos Lelo…no Zero- dijo Ogi.

Lelouch Sonrrio.

-Primero lo primero, hay que asegurar nuestra defensa, por eso...¡Jeremiah, Anya vayan!-grito Lelouch por el alta voz, de la base flotante aparecieron dos Knightmare el Moldred y el sigfried aparecieron destellantes hacia el intenzo campo de batalla, El moldred disparaba con sus cañones hadron reduciendo a escombros las fragatas de Las 5 espadas y a cenizas los knightmare enemigos que desfilaban hacia el frente de la orden de los caballeros negros.

Una ráfaga de misiles destroza a uno de los escuadrones de Reik.

-Majestad el Velecia se ha hundido- dice uno de los oficiales a bordo del Londinium .

-Majestad el escuadron Beta a sido destruido- dice una de las oficiales.

-Majestad los escuadrones del frente retroceden, perdemos nuestra posición en el frente.-dice un oficial tercero.

Reik contempla la gran fortaleza flotante, ya se ha dado cuenta que ahora la orden de los caballeros negros ha jugado su ultima carta. –rompan formación hexagonal Formacion hexagonal- dice Reik- Escuadron Alfa vayan tras esa fortaleza flotante, demostremos que quien posee todas las piezas de su lado es Las 5 espadas.

-Han dejado desprotegido el Londinum- dice Ogi- Mandemos todas las fuerzas disponibles para someter a Reik.

-No-, interrumpe Lelouch -eso es una carnada, Eso es lo que Reik quiere, quiere que ataquemos su nave insignia., Que ataquen las naves de escolta del Londinum- dIce Lelouch.

-¡A las naves escolta!, No morderá el anzuelo, en ese caso… Escuadron Gama, avanze y ataquen a a las tres en punto, protejan las naves escolta.

-Anya- Dice Lelouch- desaste de esos molestos Knightmare que destrozan los escuadrones encargados de destruir las naves escoltas.

-Entendido- dice anya- Lo convertiré en un recuerdo- Un rayo rojo reduce a cero al escuadron Gama.

-Parece que esto va en serio- dice Reik- Escuadron Eta aseguren la segunda nave escolta y después….- El monitor muestra como el escuadron Eta las unidades aparecen como LOST, los macro visores demuestran a un extraño Knightmare girando como un trompo destrozando la los Knightmare LEGION.-¡¿Cómo? ¡Porque! Deshacerse de mis naves escolta para dejar desprotegido al Londinum , nos han separado del resto de mi armada, no se contra quien estoy peleando en este momento, nos han rodeado sus tropas lo único que puedo hacer es continuar avanzando directamente hacia el enemigo. – Reik comienza apensar , esta conmocionado y anonadado- Esta formación, este enemigo, sus perfecta estrategia, ¿Quién podría ser?, ¿Ogi Kanname?, no el no nunca el, ¿Todou?, no ese no es su estilo todo hubiera preferido hundir el londinum, entonces quien…¿Schneizel? No su derrame cerebral no se lo permitiría, podría ser Zero. Maldicion si no me hubiera desecho de Kaestrer todavía tendría este as bajo la manga. Ya no hay de otra obligarme a usar esto justo ahora.

-Abran los cañones- dice Reik- comienzen a disparar el FLEIA Alfa.

-¡Funciono!- exclamo Chiba- ahora tendremos al emperador de las 5 espadas a nuestro merced.

-Si- repitió Zero,y en su mente atravesó este pensamiento- Reik, ciertamente eres un gran estratega pero usaste todas tus cartas antes de tiempo, anticipaste mis movimientos pero la certeza de ellos solo eran del 50%, y tu los tomabas al 100%, eso causo tu perdición, aun asi no te asesinare aun, aun tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte, muchas cosas que aun desconosco de ti, como te hiciste con Britannia, como destruiste todo lo que me temo tiempo construir, como es que conseguiste tu geass evolucionado.

Reik miro el campo enemigo atravez del monitor, se hizo un acercamiento al Ryusei Kishidan, Reik comenzo a pensar- Zero, ciertamente puedes ver atravez de mis acciones, ciertamente caì directamente en tu trampa, ciertamente el mundo que sueles defender ya se ha terminado, ahora Zero no es mas que una reliquia del mundo del pasado, este hoy te pertenece a ti, por eso el mundo te considera un héroe , pero el mañana me pertenece a mi, y el héroe que fuiste hoy será el Mefistofeles del mañana. Y yo sere el hombre que se convertirá en un héroe, el héroe que le quito el poder a la prole, el héroe que restituirá el poder a quien posee el poder del rey, el poder solo es para los que sus cuerpos nacieron para poseerlo, para mi.

Una ojiva salió disparada del cañon frontal , y comenzo una esfera rosa a tomar parte del campo.

¡FLEIA!- grito Kallen mientras continuaba peleando contra Marcella – no puedo creer que se hayan hecho de esa arma, con esto la batalla.

-Se ha terminado- dijo Reik.

-No- dijo Lelouch- este dia aun no ha termina emperador de la venganza Reik, todavía falta mucho por hacer. Aun no ha terminado el mundo, aun espero la continuación de mi mañana.- Lelouch saco su comunicador y pronuncio..- ¡Loyd comienze el despege del Anti- FLEIA!

-Yes your majesty- exclamo Loyd, un misil salió dirigido contra la gran esfera rosa que consumía el campo de batalla, un destello color morado apareció cuando impacto contra la esfera de energía, luego todo se puso de color negro el FLEIA había sido consumido por el Anti-FLEIA

-¡El FLEIA fallo!- grito Giovanni- Reik se quedo inexpresivo, había perdido otra de sus cartas miro el campo, sonrrio y dijo que retrocedieran hasta la segunda posición , el plan de Reik había fallado , pero había logrado ponerse a salvo

-todas las unidades formación Omega- dijo Reik- Todos en el puente se quedaron pasmados, pero acataron la orden,los knightmare legion se formaron creando hileras una tras otra, la forma de organización mas simple de un ejercito, Giovanni pensó que Reik había enloquecido prácticamente estaban a merced del enemigo si les daba un esquinazo u los rodeaban- habran un canal con el Ryusei Kishidan- dijo Reik. El canal comenzo a transmitirse, y el video llego hasta Lelouch.

-Reik- dijo Lelouch- mirando al joven de cabello blanco y ojos de distinto color.

-El verdadero Zero-dijo Reik- es un honor conocerle, ha sido el mas poderoso oponente que nunca antes haya enfrentado.

-¿Debo considerar eso como un halago?- pregunto Lelouch- Aun asi hay muchas cosas que he querido preguntarle.

-Tratare de responder a sus preguntas- dijo Reik.

-¿Cómo es que te hiciste de Britannia?- dijo Lelouch , Reik sonrrio, y luego contesto- de la misma forma que tu te hiciste de tu organización. Con el geass.

-Asi que es verdad que también posees un geass, pero¿ eso no es lo único que hace tu geass verdad?

-Ciertamente, mi geass es uno mas evolucionado y no solo.

C.C. quedo pasmada, como si algo recorriese todo su cuerpo, miro al sujeto en el monitor, podía ver algo que no cuadraba con el sujeto, no era como cualquier otro usuario del geass este sujeto era mucho mas poderoso, entonces se dio cuenta. Interrumpiendo en la conversación exclamo.-No solo posee el geass, también posee el código- Reik se sorprendió y luego dijo calmadamente.

-Si , yo poseeo el código y el geass. Reik mostro su mano y se quito el guante y mostro el código. Por eso Zero esto es mi ultimátum somete a todo el mundo ante mi o el mundo sufrirá las consecuencias de mis actos.

-Habla alguien que ha perdido todas sus cartas en su ultima jugada, todo lo contrario Reik, debes rendirte o tu mañana se vera esparcido en la infinidad, tus actos serán juzgados por el hoy de una o de otra forma tu ya no posees un mañana.

-Zero, el verdadero Zero, el mundo del ayer le perteneció a Britannia, el mundo del hoy te pertenece a ti pero el mañana esta escrito con mi nombre, por eso conquisto el mundo, para completar el ciclo que lelouch no completo, el ciclo que yo debo terminar, el ciclo en el cual no todas las acciones merecen su consecuencia, yo he tirado del gatillo, pero demostrare que a mi no me tiraran el gatillo, porque yo soy el mas fuerte, el superviviente.

La comunicación se corto.

Sobre el cielo las nubes desaparecieron, la inmensa fortaleza flotaba sobre el cielo japonés, Reik se carcajeo diabólicamente cuando sobre el se encontraba la inmensa fortaleza flotante.

_THEOS CORPUS VITAE, iniciando activación, activación completada, todos los sistemas al máximo rendimiento," Ragnarok conexión" iniciada, sincronización con la puerta Nilla iniciada, sincronización completada, esperando ordenes._


	21. Odio 21: La muerte de Fausto

Odio 21: La muerte de Fausto.

Mira el campo de batalla aéreo desde el puente de la inmensa fortaleza que eclipsa la luna y proyecta una sombra sobre los edificios que debajo de ella se encuentran, La joven princesa Britanniana Cornelia, observa el caos, el hecho de mutilar el arte de la guerra a convertirlo en una matanza sin fin aparente.

-Britannia esta bajo tu control y los caballeros negros no tienen el poder para oponerse a ti, entonces que es lo que has hecho mal Reik, acaso es que ya no anelas el cambio, ahora solo quieres terminar con esto de una vez por todas, Theos Corpus Vitae, La vida en el cuerpo de dios….

- Un arma que es capaz de pacificar al mundo y someterlo a travez del miedo,- dice Marcella chocando su knightmare con el de Kallen, Marcella nota algo diferente en Kallen, como si se hubiese vuelto mas fuerte, Aunque el Cesar sea un knightmare muy poderoso, el modo Renya de Kallen puede fácilmente contra restar el modo gladius.

Sarah y Queen observan fríamente el espectáculo siniestro que es hecho por Marcella y Kallen, ninguna de ellas tiene la intención de ayudarla, para ellas Marcella solo es una niña mimada por la gracia de Reik. Es algo muy lógico eliminar las candidatas para la futura emperatriz, después de todo ellas son solo cortesanas esperando ser electas por Reik.

Marcella no puede contra Kallen, La chica de cabello violado será muchas cosas, pero no es una guerrera, si peleo en el pasado fue por pura conveniencia, en este presente ella parece una novata , más daño han hecho los knightmare LEGION que se sacrifican por Marcella que ella misma. Kallen no piensa dejar que Marcella escape esta vez, la ultima vez que pelearon ha Kallen la habían pillado, ahora quien tiene todas las cartas en la mano es Kallen.

Lelouch estudia cuidadosamente la situación del campo de batalla, esa gran fortaleza puede ser un problema, después de todo no sabe que es lo que se oculta en su interior. Pero hay algo ahí algo diferente a lo demás , diferente a lo común, algo relacionado con el geass.- Reduzcan sus flancos al eje central de la fortaleza aérea del enemigo- dice Lelouch- Reik, todos los crímenes que has cometido serán cobrados hoy.

-Fragatas Sirun y Verarde han sido hundidos , escuadron Pi y Epsilon han desaparecido.- decia Giovanni- Majestad será mejor tomar la retirada, ahora que aun podemos escapar.

-Todo es posible si tenemos a Zero, si tenemos a Zero de nuestro lado entonces podremos…-repetian los soldados del La Orden de los Caballeros Negros.

-Ganar- dijo Todou- ciertamente había olvidado el gran líder que era Zero, aunque desconfie de sus acciones, Lelouch, el si puede garantizarnos la victoria, pero después de todo su enemigo es Reik Ti Britannia, el hombre que conquisto Britannia en un dia.

-Es mucho mas que eso- pensaba Cornelia, mientras miraba el campo de batalla- Reik, es alguien que ha matado sus sentimientos, por lo que ya no tiene ataduras en este mundo, si hay la descripción de un príncipe perfecto ese es Reik.

-Malvado, sin corazón, sin vergüenza ni escrúpulos- ese es la clase de hombre que es Reik, porque seguir a un hombre que no le interesa más que su propia felicidad- grita Kallen tirando del gatillo que libera una onda de radiación color roja.

-¿Entonces porque continuo a su lado? - se pregunta Cornelia- el hombre que sumió al mundo en caos, el hombre que decidió reiniciar la guerra, el hombre que se apodero de toda una nación, que es lo que espero de el.

-Alguien que ha matado sus sentimientos mil veces es el único que es capaz de convertirse en el único rey, si tengo que conquistar un pueblo y en el camino matar a medio pueblo, simplemente lo hago, si el pueblo exige comida, yo le mando tropas, debo pensar en mi primero, y si es posible luego en mi,- ese es el pensamiento de Reik Ti Britannia mientras recorre el hangar hacia el Aurelius.- siempre considere el geass como un recordatorio de la injusticia de ser de la realeza, en un mundo que es capaz de matar a sus reyes por el poder, pero ahora me doy cuenta que este geass tiene otra función, la función de terminar con todo, con todo el odio de la humanidad, una forma de limpiar el nombre de Lelouch Vi Britannia.

El Aurelius despega del hangar con dirección hacia El Theos Corpus Vitae. El Aurelius aterriza sobre la plataforma de Theos, Cornelia corre hacia donde se encuentra Reik.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué cambiaste de formación?- dice la princesa,se sorprende al ver algo anormal en los ojos de Reik, una especie de ave de fuego en cada uno de sus ojos.

-¿Donde esta Euphy?- pregunta Reik- donde la escondiste Cornelia- exclama Reik apretando sus manos contra los hombros de Cornelia, enterrando sus largos dedos entre los blancos y tersos hombros de la mujer Britanniana. Cornelia aparta a Reik de si misma.

-¡Que demonios sucede contigo!- exclama Cornelia, - Que te sucede porque estas asi. A veces no logro entenderte.

-Si, me pregunto que sucede conmigo- Reik mira a la princesa Britanniana- si tienes razón, me he convertido en un demonio, ese es mi camino, un camino que solo yo lo puedo transitar, por eso te devolveré talvez no todas, pero si una de las pocas memorias que aun transitan en mi mente, acerca de tu hermana, gracias Cornelia, gracias por todo- Reik se inclino y beso la frente de Cornelia, un torrente de imágenes aparecieron ante los ojos de Cornelia, sus memorias de Euphemia habían vuelto. Reik chisto los dedos y entraron los guardias para llevarse a Cornelia, Reik continuaría con su mascarada incluso al ver los ojos de ira de Cornelia al ver a ese príncipe, que había asesinado, aquel que había traicionado y usurpado, mil veces los corazones del mundo para someterlos a su voluntad.

Un iluminado crepúsculo, se asomaba sobre la monumental construcción que se apoyaba sobre la nada existencial. Reik había cruzado ese gran porton de piedra y había atravezado al mundo de C, mientras miles de espiritus observaban al hombre desde el cielo, Reik no los miraba, en sus brazos llevaba a la pequeña niña de cabello rosa, miraba a Reik, pero no emitia ningún sonido, Reik no podría verla, si la veía podría echarse para atrás, llego al centro del santuario y se sento en una de las columnas que se habían derrumbado, se sentó a esperar la ejecución del plan.

Giovanni sabia lo que tenia que hacer, ahora que Reik se había marchado el mundo ya habría de ser sometido, emitió a travez de los altavoces el mensaje de la muerte de Reik, Giovanni, habia tomado el control de todo, se habia apoderado de Britannia sin el consentimiento de Reik.

-Imposible-, exclamo Marcella, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimar, se oyo una explosion, El Cesar habia sido destruido y sus restos se habían exparcido por el campo de batalla. Marcella habia muerto pero habia tomado una decisión, haberse ganado el rencor del mundo siguiendo a su amado al fin del mundo, siguió y traiciono a su propio juicio con tal de complacer a Reik.

En el Theos Corpus Vitae, hay una cámara, como cualquier otra, que contiene una ruina, como todas las cámaras, pero esta es especial, adentro se encuentra una puerta ha la que Reik llamo como La Puerta Nilla, es una puerta de gran magnitud, una joven se ha materializado, una joven con cabello negro, y ojos naranjas, con el fleco cubriéndole la mitad de la cara del lado izquierdo, recorre los pasillos hasta el hangar, observa el Aurelius, lo monta, en su frente se aprecia la marca del geass, pilotea el Aurelius hasta la nave insignia de Zero. Si planean frenear el plan de Reik deberán hacerlo todos juntos, por primera vez, será un mundo unificado listo para enfrentarse a dios, enfrentarse al mundo de C, extrañas maquinas surcan los cielos negras y palpitantes, esos extraños Knightmare destrozan unidades por igual, tanto las que están del bando de las 5 Espadas, como las que están de lado de Zero, maquinas que no son captadas por los radares. Los ENGELS maquinas provenientes del mundo de C. y son piloteadas por los espiritus del mundo de C.

-Donde estamos- pregunto Kururugi Suzaku, mientras se miraba a él sentado en la cabina de un extraño knightmare, mientras su piel azulada y sus ojos negros contemplaban los monitores del ENGEL, recuerda el momento de su muerte, pero no reuerda cuando es que sobrevivió, el no esta vivo solo continua existiendo, ese es el pecado de aquellos que son marcados por el geass.

-No recuerdo la ultima vez que estuve en una batalla como estas- exclama el Knight of One Bismark, A su lado se encuentra Rolo en la misma condición que todos, esta muerto pero aun asi ha sido llamado al combate, y asi podemos continuar, Shirley, Euphy , Clovis, Guinevere, Carline, Odysseus, Guardias Enucos, soldados que un llevan las prendas de su muerte bajo el efecto del geass del emperador Lelouch, miles y miles de personas, muchas de ellas sin nunca haber estado en una batalla, solo importa el hecho de haber estado implicado con el geass y haber muerto, para formar parte de sus tropas, Beck se encontraba ahí, pero sus cuencas no tenían ojos, el castigo por haber usado el geass, aquellos usuarios del geass no poseen ojos.

-C.C- dice el cadáver de Mao,- ya no puedo escuchar a los demás. También ya no puedo verlos mas, solo se que están ahí, solo se que ahí están.

-Zero tenemos un problema- repite uno de los soldados en la plataforma de despegue de los knightmare.

-Que sucede- repite Lelouch.

-Bueno…se trata del Aurelius.

-Que con el- repite Lelouch.

-Se encuentra aquí- repite el soldado.

Todos se sorprenden de la posibilidad de que Reik estuviese en la nave, esperando para tramar algo, no hace mucho, recibieron noticias de que miles de tropas de las 5 espadas se desplazaban sobre el mar del Japon para reunirse con el resto de las tropas de Reik. Zero salió hacia el hangar, donde se encontraba una chica que decendia del Aurelius. Todos los miembros nucleo de la orden de los caballeros negros se sorprendieron cuando la chica de cabello negro salió anunciando.

-Es un placer conocerte, Lelouch Vi Britannia, el verdadero Zero.


	22. Odio 22: Un mundo unido

Odio 22: Un mundo unido

-Es un placer conocerte Lelouch Vi Britannia, el verdadero Zero, mi nombre es A.A.

-¿A.A?- pregunta Lelouch, puede notar como es que el geass que presentaba en ambos ojos han traspasado los contactos y ahora el ave de fuego se muestra en sus ojos.

-Has llegado tarde- responde C.C.- a decir verdad te esperaba tiempo atrás.

-Asi que es verdad, si C.C.-san también esta implicada en esto, entonces es verdad.- repite A.A. mientras observa a los miembros del nucleo de los caballeros negros.

-Si, N.N. ha muerto, y su código fue robado por uno de los humanos a los que les proporciono el geass.

- ¿Tiene el geass evolucionado?

-Si.- responde C.C.

-Esperen un momento, ¿ qué significa esto del geass evolucionado y todo eso?- pregunta Chiba.

-El geass evolucionado es la ultima arma para activar la puerta numero Zero.- responde C.C.

-¿Puerta?- se pregunta Ogi- ¿Puerta para que?.

Un destello brilla en los ojos de A.A. –El fin, eso es lo que significa, iniciar La conexión del Ragnarok, el fin de todo.- dice A.A.

-¿Ragnarok?- pregunta Todou- El apocalipsis.

-hace mucho tiempo, los escandinavos temían el día en el que Odin decidiera crear de nuevo el ejercito del los Æsir, un ejercito creado de los dioses que le servían a el, y enfrentarlos con los Jotuns, el ejercito de Loki, sus gigantes.- Después de haber dicho esto A.A. se acerca a Lelouch. – La guerra ya ha iniciado y como posedor del geass es tu deber guiar los ejércitos de los Æsir, hacia la batalla.

-De que estas hablando,- responde Lelouch a través de la máscara de Zero- ¿dices que las 5 espadas son los Jotuns?.

-¿No te has dado cuenta verdad? , no hablamos de humanos si no de gigantes, enormes gigantes conocidos como los Jontuns .Los ENGELS, Son el nombre de sus armaduras,y con sangre y ceniza regaran la tierra y privaran a los humanos del vino por toda la eternidad. Se les condenara pasar sed y asesinaran a su ganado y enfermaran a sus gallinas, y el frio los privara de sus extremidades y mallugara sus cabezas. El Ragnarok ha iniciado y todo el universo debe pelear en el.- responde A.A., de pronto una gran pantalla de telvision deciende y se proyectan a los extraños knightmare negros mientras hacen añicos a las fuerzas de los Caballeros Negros y Las 5 Espadas.

-Podria fácilmente dar una retirada general a todas las tropas y reagruparlas en el oeste, pero aun asi aun tendríamos a las 5 espadas detrás de nosotros, y a los Jontuns.- dice Ogi mirando hacia A.A.

-Aun asi no seriamos suficientes para hacerle frente a los Jontuns.- responde Lelouch- La única forma seria si todo el mundo se pone de mi lado, y Reik ha de haber utilizado su geass en ellos para hacerlos inmunes a Zero, Mi geass no funcionaria contra el geass evolucionado ya implantado en su armada.

-Hay una forma- arrastrándose aparece una mujer en traje de combate, con el físico de una venus y cabello de color violado, cojea al caminar mientras se arrastra hacia los miembros del nucleo de la orden le los caballeros negros.

-¡Imposible!- contesta Chiba- Esa chica se suponía que ya estaría muerta, su knightmare fue destruido por Kozuki y el guren.

-Esa es la habilidad de mi geass- responde Marcella, intercambio, soy capaz de cambiar una persona por otra.

-¿Quien es ella?- pregunta Lelouch.

- Marcella Fenette, caballero personal de Reik, también es la piloto del Cesar.- responde Chiba.

-¿Fenette?, podría ser pariente de Shirley- se pregunto Lelouch.- ciertamente tienen cierto parecido pero aun asi.

-Hay una forma,- repite Marcella y jadeante pronuncia- Reik hizo inmunes a sus tropas, pero siguen siendo leales a un hombre.

-Reik-, responde Todou.

- En otras palabras, debo usar mi geass en Reik para que nos asista.- dice Lelouch.

-No del todo, Reik… los hizo inmunes a Zero, pero no del hombre detrás de la mascara.- dice Marcella.

-A que te refieres- Dice Ogi.

-Asi que por esa razón lo hizo- dijo C.C. sonriendo.

-¿Cual razón?- pregunta Todou.

-Ahora entiendo- responde A.A.

-No lo comprendo- dijo Lelouch, mirando a C.C.

-Piensalo Lelouch, Reik se apodero de Britannia y resucito una vieja Alianza, creo una gran Armada y no se apodero del mundo , hizo un ejercito que fuera inmune a Zero, y les dio la convicción de que sirvieran al emperador

-¿Por qué razón haría algo como eso?- pregunta Lelouch.

-Porque Reik quiere limpiar su nombre alteza- responde Marcella- Reik solo vivio para limpiar el nombre de Lelouch Vi Britannia. Toda su vida trato de hacerse del odio del mundo hasta resucitar otro príncipe demonio, Reik Ti Britannia el emperador de la venganza, un verdadero Mefistófeles. Incluso su nombre es un anagrama. Reik,-Erik. Y Reik solo podrá limpiar su nombre…

-Haciendo que yo salve al mundo de la destrucción que el causo, y revivir el Zero Requiem- respondió Lelouch.

-No , si no del renacimiento del Emperador demonio Lelouch Vi Britannia.- responde Marcella.- Las 5 espadas acataran cualquier orden que le ordene el emperador, incluso traicionar sus propios principios, lo único que tiene que hacer es regresar, solo tiene que regresar y tomar el control desde el Theos Corpus Vitae.

_Erik…_

-Realmente no esperaba verte aquí, Padre.- responde Reik mientras observaba al hombre de la profunda voz. – Charles Zi Britannia.

_Que esperas obtener del Ragnarok, el poder del los reyes no puede contra los dioses._

-pensé que habías sido absorbido por la unimente, pero no importa, hace tres años usaste la espada de Akasha para tratar de asesinar a los dioses.

_Y Que con eso, tu también piensas activarla._

-Te equivocas, es algo tonto tratar de asesinar a los dioses yo espero obtener otra cosa.

_Que esperas obtener de los dioses._

-Que respondan a mi plegaria.

_Tu, el hombre que ha conquistado al mundo, el demonio que desfloro a su propia hermana, el hombre que se gano el odio de la humanidad. Que podría pedirle a los dioses._

- Una segunda oportunidad.

_¿Una segunda oportunidad?_

-A.A. ya ha de haber llegado a la tierra en este momento.

-¿_A.A., porque la enviaste a la tierra?_

_-_ Según los expedientes enviados por el conde Rosenberg A.A. posee un código especial que no esta ligado con el mundo de C.

-_pero los jontuns son el ejercito del mundo de C. es obio que son inmunes al geass._

-¿Es eso cierto? O solo una fantasia creada por el mundo de C., ¿Charles sabes de que se compone el ejercito de los Jontuns?, se conpone de las almas de los que alguna vez fueron o fueron victimas del efecto del geass. Aun asi en el momento que cruzan hacia el mundo real, pasan a ser humanos nuevamente. No son mas que mortales.

-Lelouch-sama, confio que el mundo se pondrá de su lado, es mas…- Marcella mete la mano en su ajustado traje y extrae una llave de knightmare.- Reik sama siempre supo que el momento llegararia, para que usted use esto.

-¿Una llave de Knightmare?

-_Flavius Legion-_ repite Marcella- el Knightmare mas poderoso del mundo, capaz de viajar a mach 8, grandes alerones ; cuatro cañones hadron y dos cañones varis, Dos pares de Energy Wings, escudos tipo doble esfera de inicio al modo gladius automático, y además equipada con 5 ojivas con el FLEIA alfa. Tan veloz como el Lancelot y poderoso como el guren.

-No soy bueno conduciendo Knightmares- repite Lelouch.

-Los Knightmare Legion son diferentes a los knightmare que operan con sakuradite.- dice Marcella- los knightmare Legion funcionan con peridotite, por lo cual la eficacia es mucho mas.

-Un asi será un lio cruzar entre el campo de batalla.- exclama Ogi.

-Ya me he encargado de eso- dice C.C.

-Si le he informado la situación a Kozuki, para que te proteja en el trayecto al theos Corpus Vitae- dice Chiba.

-Y yo me encargare que los guerreros de las 5 espadas no te ataquen- dice Marcella- podrán talvez detestarme los knight of rounds a mi, pero aun respetan lo que Reik representa, por eso no atacaran al Flavius. Y además si algo llega a suceder te estare apoyando desde el aurelius.

-Vamos entonces- repite Lelouch.

-Espera- dice una voz en el fondo del hangar- Espera Onii-sama- aparece de entre las sombras la silla de ruedas de Nunally, seguida por Cecile y Sayoko.

-Nosotras también queremos ayudar a Onii-sama.- repite Nunally- se que no tengo fuerza y por lo tanto no puedo operar un knightmare pero, lo que si tengo es confianza en Oni-sama , por eso quiero que tengas esto.

Un uniforme blanco, con gorro y todo, con acabados de oro y terciopelo, el resplandeciente blanco asesino del emperador de las atrocidades Lelouch Vi Britannia.

-Nunally… aun después de todo el daño que le hice al mundo aun quieres que porte las ropas de un demonio.- pronuncia Lelouch.

-Onii-sama, jamás podre perdonar al príncipe demonio Lelouch, pero si no lo hiciera el sacrificio de Euphy-onee sama y Suzaku-san habrían sido en vanos.

-Nunally…, ¡Muy bien!, nuevamente el emperador del mal Lelouch Vi Britannia regresara de entre los muertos para salvar al mundo que lo condeno al infierno.

El nerón ha entrado en combate , contra el monstruoso knightmare negro , un destello de rayos negros y rojos resultado de usar sus cañones entre ellos.

-¿Qué demonios son estas cosas?- exclama Queen- primero Los caballeros negros y ahora esto.- Queen nuevamente usa los cañones hadron contra el ENGEL que lo bloquea con su gran espada

- Temed mi rival, yo soy El Knight of One , Lord Bismark.- uno de sus ojos es recubierto por una delgada membrane gris y su otro ojo es solo una cuenca vacia resultado de haber usado el geass.- de un espadazo destroza parte del knightmare de Queen .

-Porfavor, todos ustedes podrían morir- exclama la voz femenina de Euphemia desde un ENGEL que destroza knightmare de las 5 espadas.

-¡Hime-sama!- grita Guilford mientras su engel destroza una fragata de los Caballeros negros.

En el suelo, Hendrix Vanhausten tiene problemas, desde la desaparición de Reik, ha sido asignado a operaciones especiales, y organizar todo el movimiento defensivo, mientras los escuadrones vacilan.

-Es nuestra oportunidad- dice Rivals, mientras el ,Millay y algunos estudiantes se escabullen para salir de la academia y huir a la ciudad. De pronto son perseguidos por dos soldados de Reik. Están listos para disparar.

Cuando una voz exclama-¡Deténganse! , es la voz de Nina que ha ordenado a los soldados retirarse, los soldados acatan la orden, mientras Nina y Rivalz son sacados de ese ambiente por la científica mas importante de Reik.

-Tenemos que salir de Aquí!- dice Nina- las cosas están peor debemos irnos.

-Piensas Traicionar a Reik- exclama Millay.

-Si, no importa cuanto quiera la cabeza de Zero, no puedo abandonar a mis amigos.- dice Nina sonriendo.

Se escucha el sonido de las botas militares contra el suelo, a escasos metros de la puerta Nina se frena, les pide a sus amigos huir ella se queda atrás, no dice nada solo se los pide y ellos acatan, sin convencerla, Nina sabe que no la asesinaran, sabe que Reik no la matara , se cierran las puertas de la entrada, se escucha una serie de truenos, la sangre corre por debajo de la puerta. En efecto Reik no la hubiese asesinado, no hay ningún motivo para eso, pero reik ya no esta al mando, Giovanni ha dado la orden de que si alguien deja sus ocupaciones que abran fuego a quema ropa.

El Flavius cruza el firmamento en dirección al Corpus Vitae, pero algo los persigue por detrás, un gran y veloz Knightmare, "¡Lelouch!" grita el piloto del ENGEL , y entonces Lelouch reconoce esa voz en el interior

-¡Suzaku!-grita Lelouch- disparando sus cañones hadron contra El ENGEL, pero Suzaku los evade con gran facilidad, y prosigue contra su objetivo, una espada que cohorrea una substancia negra es desnvainada y arrojada contra el Flavius. Los escudos se activan a tiempo, y detienen el impacto, no a pasado ni dos segundos cuando Suzaku con su ENGEL ataca con una feroz patada la cabeza del Flavius, hay un daño en el sistema.

-No tengo tiempo para esto Suzaku- exclama Lelouch- Lelouch tira del gatillo y una ráfaga de hadron dispersa a otros ENGELS que le seguían por detrás al muerto suzaku.

-¡Lelouch debes morir!, Los Aesir no deben unirse.- Una especie de ganchos son lanzados desde el knightmare de Suzaku que golpean los costados del Flavius. Lelouch sabe que no podrá contra el ENGEL, en custion de pilotear Knightmares, suzaku siempre fue el mejor.

-Huye Lelouch- exclama una voz femenina, Aparece el Guren S.E.I.T.E.N, que choca su cuerpo contra el knightmare de Suzaku.

-Kallen, ¿Qué haces?, sabes que no podras contra él, además te necesito para que despejes mi camino hasta el hangar del Corpus Vitae.

-Lelouch, Ya te perdi una vez, no quiero volver a hacerlo.- exclama Kallen apuntando al Knightmare de Suzaku.- Continua, termina con todo esto.

-Kallen… porque tu…- dice entre cortado Lelouch.

-Porque finalmente me di cuenta- dice Kallen sonriente

-¿De que?-pregunta Lelouch.

-De que es lo que realmente amo de la vida, lo que mas me importa y lo que mas deseo, y lo mas preciado, todo tiene el mismo resultado, Lelouch…tu eres lo mas preciado para mi.

-Kallen…

-Sayonara Lelouch- una lagrima recorre la mejilla de kallen. Embiste el ENGEL con las Energy Wings, y lo lleva hasta el otro extremo del campo hasta que desaparecen, un momento de silencio, una luz destellante, de nuevo todo esta en silencio.

-Sayonara Kallen- repite Lelouch.

El Flavius se aproxima al hangar, cuando aparece ante el un Knightmare Legion.

-¡Como te atreves a profanar ese Knightmare!- exclama uan voz femenina. Que proviene del knightmare.- Sarah se prepara para disparar el FLEIA Alfa hacia Lelouch. Lelouch se exalta, si dispara todo habrá acabado.-¡Desaparece!- grita Sarah. Ha detonado el FLEIA, Lelouch sabe que será su fin, silencio, siente como su Knightmare es empujado a toda velocidad para escapar de la explosion, El Aurelius se encuentra detrás de él, arroja el Flavius contra el hangar.

-Majestad continue- yo me encargare de ella.- exclama Marcella disparando los cañones hadron contra el Agricola.

-¡Traidora!- grita Sarah arrojando otra descarga de FLEIA Alfa contra el Aurelius, Marcella se escuda, y jala del gatillo nuevamente, un destello, el cañon varis es activado y grandes esferas de energía son arrojadas contra el Agricola.

Lelouch desciende del Knightmare, y se dirige hacia la sala de mando, unos guaridas lo encuentran, entonces el ave de fuego aparece en los ojos de Lelouch- ¡Muerance!- grita Lelouch, Los guardias se disparan entre ellos. Mas guardias se dirigen hacia Lelouch- ¡Protéjanme!- exclama, los guardias aceptan, el geass de Lelouch ahora es mas fuerte, ya nada puede controlarlo, el efecto es mucho mas rápido, es mas sencillo.

Dobla a la derecha y luego a la izquierda cuando en el fondo distingue una figura conocida y que a ella le siguen también unos guardias, Lelouch exclama -¡Cornelia!- la princesa se queda pasmada al ver a Lelouch. Y por un momento los enemigos que los dos fueron en el pasado, parecen ser ya no mas que fantasmas , pues ahora para derrocar a un enemigo común deben unir fuerzas.

Lelouch y Cornelia se dirigen hacia el cuarto de control, entonces, tras una pauta se abre la puerta, Lelouch finalmente conocera en persona a Reik, y cuando eso pase lo asesinara, para terminar con esto de una vez por todas.


	23. odio 23 : Orchesta Di Fausto

Odio 23: Orchesta di Fausto.

El Aurelius es golpeado por una ráfaga de hadron. Marcella tira del gatillo y un gancho es arrojado hacia el Agricola, Marcella aprovecha para ascender hasta el techo del Theos. Mira debajo suyo y solo ve las nubes. Cansada y sudorosa Marcella usa los macro visores, para buscar señal del agrícola, entonces por detrás un golpe provoca una sacudida que hace temblar la cabina del knightmare. En la mente del piloto del knightmare circula la posibilidad de que seguramente sea su fin. Marcella no puede identificar a su oponente y está muy cansada para usar el geass. Extrañamente su oponente se a puesto enfrente de ella, un Knightmare color negro un ENGEL.

-Tú posees el geass- exclama una voz femenina que proviene del ENGEL.- Una chica adolecente con ojos muertos. -Debo impedir a toda costa que los Aesir se unan.- repite la chica.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunta Marcella alejándose de la zona de fuego y apuntando al knightmare joutun .

-¿Preguntas quién soy?, esa pregunta carece de mucho significado, pues ya no soy nada, pero si te puedo decir quién fui. Yo fui Shirley Fennete.

Marcella se exalta a l escuchar esas palabras- Shirley-chan- repite marcella.- No porque tú…mi prima no…- una lagrima recorre su mejilla y comienza a retorcer la boca con desesperación, los recuerdos de su infancia regresan a Marcella.

Se extiende un gran olmo que ondea sus hojas al viento, Las dos niñas juegan en un gran jardín, una tiene el cabello anaranjado que resalta con el sol y la otra el cabello morado, juegan tranquilamente. Una promesa de estar siempre juntas carece de significado ahora, pero esos fueron uno de los momentos más felices para la caballero de Reik ti Britannia.

-perdóname Shirley, perdóname- dice entre sollozos marcella, mientras abalanza su knightmare contra el ENGEL y en un gran abrazo metálico, Shirley recupera un poco de su conciencia.

-Marcella…Marcella, por favor, mátame.- dice Shirley – esas cosas me ordenan hacer cosas terribles, tan terribles que no puedo aceptarlas, pero aun asi controlan mi cuerpo a mi voluntad, por favor marcella, asesíname…

-No, no puedo hacer eso, Shirley por primera vez estamos juntas en muchos años, yo no puedo dejar que…- la hoja metálica de otro ENGEL atraviesa la cabina del Aurelius, un joven de cabello castaño se encuentra en el interior. Rollo. Entonces una segunda hoja vuelve a atravesar la coraza del Aurelius. Es Mao.

Vomitando sangre Marcella sabe que ya no puede escapar de esta, pero sabe que ha hecho bien, sabe que no se arrepiente de nada, bueno solo de algo. El de no haber sido lo suficientemente buena para su majestad Reik. Marcella, cierra los ojos, lo ha hecho bien, tira del gatillo y una gran explosión de color rosa cubre a los knightmare.

_N.N de que quieres hablarme- pregunta marcella._

_-¿Respóndeme tienes una razón para vivir marcella?- pregunta N.N_

_-Si._

_-¿Reik?_

_-si_

_-Por el que serias capaz de hacer._

_-Cualquier cosa- repite Marcella_

_-Quiero hacer un contrato contigo Marcella, quiero otorgarte el geass . de aceptarlo obtendrás el poder de proteger a Reik para siempre. Pero a cambio quiero que tu hagas lo correcto al final._

_-¿Al final?_

_-Si, al final._

- N.N. lo hice bien no es así, hice lo correcto al final,- Marcella siente como su piel se convierte en una escamosa piel gris, y sus ojos se nublan.- No, yo no- exclama Marcella, el geass ha desaparecido de su ojo, ya es ella de nuevo, Marcella ahora puede descansar sin la necesidad de preocuparse por regresar como una Joutun.

Reik se encuentra al lado de la espada de Akasha y observa el gran mundo de C. esboza una débil sonrisa y luego una lagrima recorre por su mejilla.

-Marcella, me has engañado. Tu también poseías un geass. La hora se aproxima, la hora en que el ragnarok de inicio a su fase final.

En el Theos , Giovanni mira con sorprendo al joven que acaba de abrir la puerta, retrocede, y las gotas de un sudor helado recorre su cuello, al tragar saliva poco a poco. Su mano comienza a moverse con espasmos cada vez más notables a medida que los segundos pasan. Lelouch mira al hombre, Cornelia gira la mirada a su izquierda y no ve nada mas que la obscuridad de la sala de mando, mira a la derecha y nada, los reflectores del techo se encuentran apagados.

-Cornelia, ¿Quién es él?- pregunta lelouch sin apartar sus ojos con el geass del hombre de la cabina que repugnantemente viste una corona de olivo, que no hace más de unas horas se encontraban en los cabellos blanquecinos de Reik.

-Giovanni Fibonacci, el director de investigaciones de Reik.- responde Cornelia, Sus ojos muestran una ira indescriptible al saber que Reik no se encuentra en la sala, pero tal vez el odio más grande es el de saber que posiblemente esto sea solo otro juego para él.

-¡No!, esto no es posible. – esto nunca pudo ser posible, ese hombre, Lelouch…¡Lelouch!- grita Giovanni sacando su revólver de su bata de laboratorio y apuntando hacia el emperador demonio.

-¡Giovanni baja el arma!- Exclama Cornelia – Es una orden.

-No, yo ya no sigo ordenes- dice Giovanni- Fui el perro de Reik y el tuyo y por primera vez soy libre, libre para hacer lo que yo quiera. ¡Las 5 espadas es mía!

Ciertamente, el poder ha cegado a Giovanni, Lelouch sabe que Giovanni ya no le será de utilidad. Pero ciertamente aun puede serle útil, para una última misión. Lelouch cierra los ojo, parpadea, siente que el geass se ha activado y pronuncia.

-¡Lelouch Vi Britannia te lo ordena, donde se encuentra Reik!-un tifón de redes neuronales penetra a través de los ojos de Giovanni hacia su cerebro, una aura roja rodea las corneas del condenado Giovanni. La hipnosis ha iniciado, y no puede pelear contra el geass.

-Reik, Reik se encuentra en la puerta Nilla, en el sótano.- repite Giovanni, inmóvil. Cornelia aprovecha para retirarle el revólver antes de que se termine la hipnosis.

-¿Puerta Nilla?- pregunta Cornelia- ¿Qué es eso?

-Responde Giovanni, ¿ Que es la puerta Nilla?- pregunta Lelouch.

-Es una puerta que conecta con el mundo de C. hacia la Espada de Akasha. Reik planea desencadenar el Ragnarok desde su interior.

-Ya ha comenzado el ragnarok- responde Lelouch- ¿Cómo lo detenemos?

-Arma a los Aesir, destruye a los Jotuns, solo entonces podrás ingresar a la puerta Nilla.- responde Giovanni. El efecto del geass termina. Se escucha un sórdido disparo, y el cuerpo de Giovanni cae al suelo desparramando sangre desde su frente.

-Un poco tosco Coronelía- pronuncia Lelouch.

-Mira quien habla, el emperador demonio Lelouch, el hombre que se hizo del odio del mundo-dice Cornelia.

Lelouch sonríe, y ordena la activación de las cámaras, va a dar un nuevo mensaje a las fuerzas de las 5 espadas. En las pantallas resplandece la cara de lelouch, con un semblante serio . Ha llegado la hora de pronunciar su discurso. En el Ryuseei Kisshidan se produce una conmoción, cuando Kaguya mira el semblante del emperador de las 5 Espadas.

-Yo soy el emperador 99 del Sagrado Imperio Britannian, Lelouch Vi Britannia, el emperador del mundo. Así es el infierno me ha devuelto a la tierra para ser su salvador, de ustedes, la misma gente que me traicionó. Pero no les guardo rencor, el Mefistofeles Reik los ha abandonado y Giovanni Fibonnacci a muerto en mis pies, por lo tanto yo me convertiré en el nuevo emperador de Las 5 Espadas.

-¿Qué, el emperador Lelouch vive?- se cuestiona Hendrix Van Hausten, mirando por el ordenador, al asesino de las ropas blancas. -¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?

Mientras tanto desde el interior del Agrícola, Queen inexpresiva , comienza a hablar en solitario.

-Juramos lealtad a Las 5 espadas ¿No es así?, pero no entiendo, ¿Yo jure lealtad al sistema de las 5 Espadas? , o ¿Le juré lealtad a Reik? Marcella se sacrificó por que Lelouch llegara al interior del Theos Corpus Vitae. Y ella le servía a nadie más que a Reik. Marcella tu aceptaste a Lelouch no es así, ¿entonces que se supone que yo deba hacer?

-Si recuerdo bien la organización de las 5 espadas está dispuesta igual que Britannia, si soy aceptado en el corazón de los integrantes de los Knight of Round, entonces todos los obstáculos serán revocados – Ha si ha dicho Lelouch mirando por el monitor al Agricola, que desde que se emitió el mensaje ha dejado de moverse.- Así es conductor del Agricola , Queen Jonston, la knight or Three . Todo dependerá de tu siguiente juicio, aceptar mi poder y subyugarte a él, o eliminar mi usurpación del poder.

-¿Queen qué haremos?- pregunta Hendrix a la chica atravez del micrófono, pero no escucha respuesta, un pequeño silencio. Queen baja la mirada, se cuestiona la decisión correcta.- Queen ,¿Cual será nuestro próximo movimiento?- Queen se ve forzada a emitir una respuesta, traga saliva.

-¡Muy bien, acepto su poder! Emperador 99 del Sagrado imperio de Britannia, Tercer Cesar del Sacro Imperio de las 5 espadas. – Queen ha optado por salvaguardar el imperio que creo Reik. Habiendo traicionado sus principios. Se oye un sonoro "ALL HAIL LELOUCH!" las 5 espadas han aceptado el poderío del usurpador.

-¡Muy bien!, y como mi primer acto es la unión de las 5 Espadas a la UFN.- responde Lelouch.

-¡Que! Eso significaría que entonces la Orden de los Caballeros Negros, serán nuestros aliados-Exclama Hendrix.

-Entonces debemos cesar el fuego contra ellos- dice Queen.

En el puente de la fragata perteneciente a los caballeros negros, Todou, Chiba, Ogi, el ese tipo con lentes que es un pedófilo cuyo nombre no recuerdo, A.A. Y C.C. han acabado de escuchar el comunicado, Todou voltea hacia Ogi. –Ogi- pronucia Todou.

-Si- responde Ogi-¡Emperador Lelouch!, La orden de los Caballeros Negros aceptan su anexo a la UFN.

C.C. sonríe, y gira la cabeza hacia A.A. que ha puesto sus manos sobre el barandal.

-C.C.-san tienes razón. Ese hombre Lelouch es algo especial, casi tiene un parecido ha…- dice A.A. ,pero luego es interrumpida por C.C.

_N.D.E.(En esta parte A.A habla del sujeto que se parece mucho a lelouch en el manga Code Geass Shikkoku no Renya)_

-Lo pilló, pero mejor contéstame que harás con ese hombre Reik una vez que haya terminado el ragnarok. – Dice C.C. seria.- Sabes también como yo, que Reik ya se ha involucrado mucho con el mundo de C., y que no podrá salir de esta ileso.

-C.C.-san cuando llegue ese momento sabré que hacer.

-Pero no lo entiendes-, ese hombre posee dos códigos. Y el geass evolucionado.- pronuncia C.C.

A.A. sonrrie. Mira a C.C., coloca su dedo índice en sus labios, shhhhh- A.A. le ha pedido a C.C. que guarde silencio.

Un nuevo plano del mapa de batalla surge en los monitores de ambos bandos, Todou comienza a hablar por parte de los Caballeros negros. -El resultado de unir las 5 Espadas con nuestras fuerzas nos ha dado un total de 252,356 tropas, además de contar con el FREIA Alpha., el Theos Corpus Vitae y la fortaleza de Lelouch.

-El Marin Ok, lanzado por la base aérea a demostrado que hay unos 322, 455 enemigos.- responde Hendrix.

-Ciertamente estamos en una gran desventaja, pronuncia Ogi.

-Pero esta vez contamos con Lelouch como aliado.- dice Chiba

-Usarme a mí como un escudo para refugiar sus esperanzas es algo inútil, esta vez, no es un juego, ya que todo el mundo depende del resultado de esta batalla.- responde lelouch por el intercomunicador.

-Sumeragi Kaguya y Tian –Zi ya se encuentran en el Theos Corpus.- dice C.C.

- su alteza Nunally también- dice Cecile.

-Como líder del escuadrón 1 se encuentra Todou- dice una voz femenina de la sala de mando de la fragata de los Caballeros Negros., del escuadrón 2 y 3 , Queen Jonston, del escuadrón 4 Hendrix Vanhasuten , del escuadron 5 Chiba , el 6 esta bajo el mando de Jeremiah gottwald, y El 7 bajo el mando de Anya.

-¿Qué hay con el 8?- Pregunta Ogi.

-Yo tomare posesión del número 8 - pronuncia Cornelia.

-Muy bien ahora si estamos listos- y roguemos que sea la última batalla que la humanidad deba sufrir.- repite Lelouch.

Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que fuera disparado el FLEIA Alpha contra los Jotuns y la guerra se reiniciara, donde un monton de flores naranjas y rojas matizan el carmesí amanecer del último día del mundo.

-patrón hexágono- exclama Lelouch- mientras las unidades van moviéndose de posición., Todou , Chiba avancen 2.5 kilometros. Anya reduce la elevación en 3 y dispara.- el disparo de Anya produce que los ENGELS se dispersen de su formación- Jeremiah¡ acábalos!

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo?- se pregunta Bismark- como es posible que estén destrozando nuestras tropas, nadie puede someter a los Jotuns. ¡Seguidme!- los ENGELS del flanco izquierdo comienzan a seguir al Knight of One hacia el Theos Corpus Vitae.

-Cornelia, van a tu posición-repite Lelouch- Queen asiende 15 metros y refuerza a Cornelia.

-Yes your Majesty!

El agrícola dispara su cañon hadron y divide el escuadrón, que chocaba contra la formación de Cornelia.

-Hendrix tu posición se está perdiendo regresa 2 kilómetros y refúgiate con las tropas de Todou.

- Chiba empuja hacia adelante la formación en 2 y rompe con la posición del enemigo.

Era posible, era posible la victoria sobre un ejército de muertos, enviado por los dioses, o almenos eso pensaba cornelia hasta que vio ese ENGEL que se dirigía hacia ella. Chocó su espada contra la lanza de la princesa Britanniana, pero al escuchar la voz que emanaba del interior del ENGEL hizo a Cornelia estremecer de miedo.

-¿Me podrías hacer un favor? ¿Sería mucho pedir que murieras aquí?- contesta la voz femenina del interior del ENGEL.

-No, eso no puede ser…¡Euphy!- grita Cornelia.

-Si, soy la 4 cuerta princesa Britanniana Euphemia Li Britannia, y tu ¿Quién eres?

-Soy yo Euphy, soy Cornelia, tu hermana.

-Cornelia One-sama podrías morir- exclama Euphy , disparando los ganchos conta la unidad de cornelia.

-Espera Euphy no lo hagas- Cornelia evade los tiros de Euphemia.

Cornelia se prepara para atacar, pero un segundo antes de tocar la armadura de Euphy se da cuenta que no puede, no puede matar a su hermana menor, se ha quedado paralizada. Suena una pequeña alarma del interior de su Knightmare. Es Bismark que con su gran espada se dispone a destruir el knightmare de Cornelia. Se dice que antes de morir se experimentas ciertas visones, y ves toda tu vida pasar, esto es lo que sucedió con Cornelia, y antes de morir retuvo la imagen de ella en un vestido color violado en una celebración. Recuerda haber visto aun muchacho de cabello blanco y ojos de diferente color dirigirse hacia ella, recuerda la tibieza del lecho que compartió con ese hombre, recuerda las palabras que le dijo, recuerda el plan, recuerda la Orchesta di Fausto. Ahora Cornelia ya sabe quien es el verdaero Reik, el verdadero motivo de porque lo ama mas que a ningún otro hombre, porque sobrepaso incluso a Guilford. Cornelia lo ha hecho bien, espera su muerte.


	24. Odio 24: La plegaria del Geass

Odio 24: La plegaria del geass.

Sonrrie, mientras explota la unidad en pedazos, y una flor color naranja y rojo ilumina los cielos. Hay sangre en el tablero, cuando se desploma parte del knightmare, cuando el Agricola cae hecho pedazos. Cornelia exaltada contempla como la gran lanza que iba dirigida hacia la princesa Britannia, es interceptada por la knight of Three.

-¡Sarah!, ¿Por qué?- exclama Cornelia- porque razón me rescataste.

Fue inútil, no fue más que una pregunta sin respuesta, Cornelia solo puede imaginar que fue por orden de Reik, el que ella continuase viva, después de todo, ella fue la única persona ala que Reik nunca podría asesinar. Aun después de todo el dolor que le causo, aun después de todas las penas, Reik aunque ahora se encuentre del otro lado del tablero aun se preocupa por ella.

Guilford, inexpresivo, sube el arma a la cintura de su ENGEL, y decide volver a atacar. Un reflejo, una esperanza. El knightmare bloquea el golpe con su lanza. Un golpe contra el ENGEL de Guilford, un desliz y un esquinazo, son los últimos movimientos de la princesa mientras una epifanía, cruza el sendero de su mente. Finalmente una respuesta.

-Finalmente me he dado cuenta. Ya lo entiendo Reik, el porqué haces todo esto. La razón de que ser yo. Porque eliminaste a la familia real pero yo continúe aquí. Porque soy la única que querías dejar al margen de todo esto. Por eso es que engendramos una hija. Porque importo no es así. Porque devolverme la felicidad es lo único que importa. Desde que nos conocimos, desde que mi rencor inicio, desde que mis penas se desbordaron, desde que me halle atrapada en mi odio. Desde que me rescataste de mi confusión Reik, tú lo eres todo ahora. Por eso ya no tengo mas problemas.

-Hime-sama…hágalo- murmura Guilford mientras una lagrima recorre su grisácea piel.

-Mi caballero Guilford, desde este momento, yo te relevo de tu cargo- Exclama Cornelia mientras empuja la lanza de su knightmare contra el interior del ENGEL de Guilford.

-Yes your Highness …- son las últimas palabras que esboza Guilford antes de que el negro liquido del ENGEL se desparrame hacia la infinidad del océano.

-Cornelia- onesama, mátame, mi tiempo ya ha pasado, no quiero matar más gente, ya he destrozado suficientes vidas. Hice que mi caballero perdiera el control, le cause mucho dolor a mi hermano Lelouch, decepcione a todo el mundo, y te perdí en el camino.- dice entre sollozos Euphy mientras arroja sus ganchos contra el knightmare de Cornelia.

-Euphy, ahora me doy cuenta que tenía que perderte para darme cuenta del resto del mundo que se encontraba opacado bajo tu sombra. Ese es la primera hoja no es asi Reik. Hacer a este mundo un poco mas feliz.

Reik sonríe- Si Cornelia, esa es la primera hoja de la partitura de la Orchesta Di Fausto.- contesta Reik -hacer este mundo lleno de rencores y odios abnegados desaparecer. Completar lo que Lelouch inicio. Cornelia, este mundo que labre es el deseo reprimido de todos los vivos y todos los muertos. Tuve que destruir el mundo para poder crear uno nuevo.

Finalmente Cornelia destroza el ENGEL de Euphy y con eso se cumplió la primera parte de la Orchesta di Fausto.

-¡Ahora! – exclama Lelouch, mientras todas las naves disparan los cañones hadron hacia los ENGELS. Pero hay un ENGEL en particular que continua dirigiéndose hacia la fragata de Lelouch. Los Macrovisores lo identifican y su voz se escucha con claridad cuando grita "¡Lelouch"!- esa es la voz de Kururugi Suzaku . Lelouch se levanta y camina hacia los comados, le pide al piloto que le preste el gatillo del cañon hadron.- Tengo que ponerle fin a lo que creé-habla Lelouch con el piloto, el Piloto le pasa el gatillo. –Suzaku, tu has siempre sido el peor enemigo al que he enfrentado y también mi mejor amigo, hace tres años yo tuve que morir por el bien del mundo, ahora tu tienes que morir por el bien del mañana- Lelouch aprieta el gatillo y un rayo rojo y negro hace desaparecer a Suzaku.

Reik sonrrie, levanta a Euphemia de su cuna camina hacia el abismo, El geass aparece en sus ojos, los códigos se activan, una cadena interminable hecha con las mentiras de la gente aparece hasta que se pierde en la inmensidad del mundo de C.

-Ya es hora- La espada de Akasha comienza activarse todo el mundo de C comienza a derrumbarse.

-Reik Ti Britannia, finalmente nos vemos frente a frente- parla la voz masculina de Lelouch.

-Asi que finalmente lo has pillado ¿No es así Lelouch? - responde Reik- se da la media vuelta ya ahí es cuando los ve. –Lelouch Vi Britannia, Jeremiah Gottwalt , Anya Erlsteim, Nunally Vi Britannia, Cornelia Li Britannia C.C. y A.A. también así que Terminaron con los Jotuns y salvaron al mundo del azote de mi mano. Ahora les pregunto ¿que será de mi?. Me asesinaran o me controlaran con el geass.

-Reik Ti Britannia, el hombre que destruyo el mundo que con tanto esfuerzo me tomo construir. Me pregunta sobre su destino. A no ser que solo con tu muerte te conviertas en un mártir.- Contesta Lelouch.

- ¿Así que no planeas hacer nada?- habla Reik con una mirada de profunda tranquilidad en sus ojos.

-se que posees dos códigos y además el geass evolucionado, asi que yo debería ser el que te pregunte ¿ que es lo que piensas hacer?- dice Lelouch.

Reik se encuentra inexpresivo se fuerza a contestar- Pienso usar la espada de Akasha para destruir al mundo de C.

-Ya lo han intentado antes, no funcionara Reik.- argumenta C.C.- tu padre también lo intento tiempo atrás y el resultado fue el mismo.

-C.C., durante mucho tiempo me imagine la posibilidad de que fallara y encontrara mi tumba en este lugar, pero esta vez la historia no se repetirá. Todos ustedes han sufrido el tormento de lo que la maldición del geass es capaz. Y aun asi todos lo necesitamos para lograr nuestras metas.

-El geass nunca fue planeado para esto Reik- contesta A.A.- la única razón por la que el geass existe entre los humanos es para demostrar que ellos no son iguales. Pero esa no es razón para atormentar a los demás, solo demuestra que eres un abusivo.

-Abusivo, no A.A., yo no soy un abusivo, soy solo la demostración de que el geass es necesario aun en el mundo.- Reik hace una pausa antes de continuar- Antes de mi, el mundo se encontraba dividido entre los que buscaban el poder y los que eran sometidos por el poder. Antes de mi el mundo se encontraba en un caos. Que se disfrazaba de paz, pero la guerra se desencadenaría de un momento a otro. Yo simplemente decidí convertirme en la causa que hiciera explotar el conflicto. Antes de mi, el mundo se encontraba lleno de odio que se enmascaraba bajo la hipocresía. Pero al hacerme presente esa mascara cayó mostrando una nueva cadena de odio. Y todos aquellos que aun odiaban, merecían un castigo. Ese fue el único pecado que cometí. Que no termine con todas esas personas que aun odiaban.

-Excusarte bajo un pretexto como el de destruir la cadena de odio es algo muy estúpido.- dice Lelouch- lo único que hiciste fue hacerla más grande y más fuerte.

-Eso fue lo mismo que hiciste tu lelouch, no puedes destruir el odio de la gente, porque es parte de la conciencia humana. Pero si disfrazarla por un periodo más largo. En efecto la muerte de Euphemia te hizo darte cuenta de lo peligroso que es el geass, por ella cientos de inocentes fueron masacrados. Eso te hizo llegar a la conclusión que debías morir por los pecados del mundo, no simplemente volverte la representación física del odio. Pero nunca serias el odio en sí.

-Aquellos que han tirado del gatillo están listos para morir- responde Lelouch, yo mate a muchas personas, por lo cual lo más justo era morir.

-Si eso fuese verdad entonces todos aquí deberían estar muertos, entonces todos los que han luchado deberían estar muertos. Yo solo he asesinado a los que merecían morir.- contesta Reik.- Lelouch el mundo debe estar sometido como lo ha estado todo el tiempo. Los seres humanos no son más que perros, sin una correa nunca serán domesticados, si se les domestica odian el ser domesticados .esa es la realidad de los seres humanos, algunas veces incluso contra tu deseo debes convertirte en esa correa, y ganarte el odio de la gente.

-Mientes Erik oni-sama- dice Nunally, es verdad que la gente odia pues es parte de su naturaleza, pero te equivocas con respecto a que el odio de la gente se deriva a su libertad , la gente es libre por una razón, porque solo asi, son capaces de descubrir quien son en realidad, si no fueran libres solo serian autómatas en la obscuridad.

-Nunally tiene razón Reik- si no fueses libre entonces nunca hubieras hecho todo esto.- responde Lelouch.

- Tiene cierto sentido, pero no me puedo retractar de las decisiones que he tomado. Nunca mas. Pues yo nunca he sido libre. Así que no puedo ver esa realidad que ustedes logran visualizar.

Un haz de luz cae sobre Reik y la bebe Euphemia. – Destruir a los dioses es algo que carece de sentido, yo simplemente dare un sacrificio a cambio de mi plegaria.- Comienzan a levitar los dos.

-¡Espera Reik!- grita Cornelia, de sus labios eman unas palabras que hacen lagrimar a Reik, pero ya no hay marcha atrás. El haz de luz rodea toda la infinidad, todo el cosmos, todo el universo, todo es consumido por ese haz de luz, hasta no quedar nada en el cosmos.

**A.t.b. 2018 Sidney Oceanica.**

El Aorus -13 desciende sobre la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto de Sídney. La guardia se presenta para escoltar a su visitante. Giovanni Fibonacci, se limpia los lentes, para poder contemplar mejor a su visitante. El visitante contempla inexpresivo a los guardias. Se muerde sus labios rosados, y se masajea sus tersas y blancas manos. Sus ojos de distinto color parecen buscar una salida de ese lugar. Giovanni le tiende la mano.

-Espero que haya encontrado el viaje placentero- dice Giovanni sonriente

El visitante, asiente con la cabeza.- ¿Giovanni esta todo listo?- pregunta el visitante.

-Si, todo esta listo princesa.

Los rayos del sol iluminan los rosados cabellos y se reflejan en el ceñido vestido que porta la 23va princesa Britanniana Reik Ti Britannia. La Euphemia reencarnada

-Entonces Giovanni-san no podemos hacerlos esperar- dijo la princesa esbozando una sonrisa diabólica.


	25. Odio 25: Reik of the Vengance

Odio 25: Reik of the Vengance.

-Es un momento difícil para el mundo, no hace mas de unas horas, La unión Oceánica recibo la petición de ser anexada a la Federación de Naciones Unidas, para pelear contra El Sagrado Imperio de Britania. Pero han olvidado una cosa. Que nosotros somos parte de Britannia. Por eso hemos rechazado su petición. –su alteza Britanniana Reik, habla ante los lideres de Oceanica. Con una voz tan firme y profunda pero sin perder la feminidad en su voz de suaves matices.

-No, todo lo contrario, Oceánica somos los verdaderos hijos de Britannia. Nosotros somos los últimos que heredaron la gracia Britanniana. Por ende Britannia se ha corrompido. Océanos, sé que no esperan cooperar en esta ocasión. Despes de todo acordamos que esperaríamos el tiempo necesario para hacer nuestro movimiento, para realzar las 5 Espadas de Britannia. Alemania ha decidido actuar bajo la U.F.N, Italia ha sido doblegada, y Suiza se mantiene neutral como siempre. Asi que las 5 espadas no existirán. Desde ahora yo propongo que nuestro movimiento sea cambiado a La Nueva Britannia. – Reik levanta la mano y apunta con su dedo al publico.- ¡Océanos desde este momento ustedes ya no serán mas Océanos, ahora serán Nuevos Britannianos! Y esta habitación viene siendo el primer territorio de la nueva Britannia. Pero jamás seremos reconocidos hasta que hagamos la proeza más grande de todas. Conquistar nuestra Madre Patria.- tras haber dicho esto una gran pantalla descendió del techo y el mapa del mundo apareció. – En tres días se inicia la celebración de creación de la UFN. En este momento todo el mundo se encuentra en un profundo Caos. Asi que nosotros tomaremos la capital de Britannia Pendragon.

Se oyó un estrepitoso aplauso de los miembros de Oceanía.

Reik salió de la sala y en el corredor recargado sobre la pared se encontraba Jhon Von Kaester. Quien le sonreía a la princesa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Kaester?- pregunta Reik.

-¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?, que invadirías la capital de Britannia.

-Si. Planeo tomar el trono de Britannia.

-Ni si quiera yo haría una locura como esas, es como tu dijiste, Los Knightmare LEGION necesitan más investigación, y los sistemas de Peridotite aun no han terminado de desarrollarse.- responde Kaestrer.

-Si todo sale de acuerdo al plan entonces no necesitaremos a los LEGION., de hecho he mandado que se cierren todas las investigaciones con respecto a la energía del Peridotite.

-Princesa, ¿Por qué ha cambiado los planes tan rápido?

-Porque…el mundo ya no será el mismo después de la ratificación de la UFN, y si quiero cambiar el destino del mundo debo actuar.

_A.t.b. 2018 Pendragon desierto de Arizona. 7:30 am_

Una gran explosión sacude los cimientos del castillo imperial. Cuando el Siraccusa dispara los cañones hadron sobre la la torre norte. Un escuadrón interceptor se prepara para proteger el castillo mientras los Príncipes y Princesas son desalojados.

-¿Que esta sucediendo?- exclama Carline Le Britannia la quinta princesa. Haciendo su voz eco en la sala del trono del emperador que funge como refugio.

-Este fue el peor momento para que los Round dejaran Britannia- Dice fastuosamente Guinevere Su Britannia. -¿Quien está en este momento a cargo de la seguridad de la protección del castillo?

-Este… Esa sería la Knight of nine Nonette Enegram .- responde Odysseus U Britannia.

Hubo un último sacudimiento antes que todo quedase en total silencio, cuando se abrió el porton que da al trono y una figura apareció de entre la obscuridad.

-Imposible…tu no…- exclama Guinevere.

-¿Euphemia?, pero como…, como es posible que tu continúes con vida.

-Si quien pudiese creerlo-responde irónicamente Reik, luego al ser iluminado por la luz en la cara demuestra que las facciones son las mismas que las de Euphemia, pero sus ojos han cambiado, no solo porque son de distinto color, si no porque es una expresión maligna. – Mi nombre es Reik Ti Britannia la emperatriz 99 del sagrado imperio Britanniano.

-¡Como!- exclama Guinevere.

-Eso es imposible- responde Carline.

-No, es la verdad, pero se los pondré en palabras que puedan entender,- Reik da un parpadeo, al instante aparece el geass en su ojo izquierdo. – ¡Obedézcanme!- exclama Reik. Los tres miembros de la familia real se arrodillan ante la soberana de Britannia.

-¡yes your Majesty! – exclaman los tres.

-Asi que esto es lo que tramabas- dice la mujer de cabello negro y ojos naranjas. Ha entrado a la sala del trono, mirando a Reik sentado en el trono de Britannia que a su vez este lo mira con desdén.

-A.A.- dice Reik en seco.

-No puedo creer que hayas engañado a los dioses, Creó que después de todo si eres un Fausto- Dice A.A. jugando con su cabello largo mientras se acerca cada vez mas a la mujer sentada en el trono.

-¿Entonces si recuerdas lo ocurrido?- Le pregunta con un poco de curiosidad Reik.

-Si, yo realmente soy indiferente al mundo C. no hay nada en el universo que pueda afectarme.

-Pero no vienes aquí para detenerme- contesta Reik.

-No, vengo hasta a ti por respuestas- responde A.A.

-¿Sobre que podría ser?

-¿Cuál es tu motivación para hacer todo esto?- pregunta tajante A.A.

-Venganza, esa es la segunda partitura de la Orchesta di Fausto.

-¿Venganza?...entiendo- A.A. mira el vitral en el techo abovedado de la sala del trono, como es que las luces van cambiando de color en tonos verdes y azules. – Reik, recuerda que la luz se refracta en dos colores.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta Reik.

-No creas que eres lo suficientemente listo para engañar al mundo de C., todo aquel que posee el geass es renegado de su propia felicidad. Arrivederchi Reik realmente eres diferente a todos los hombres que he conocido.- dicho esto, A.A. desaparece y la escena es obstaculizada por plumas que parecen descender de la nada y que caen suavemente sobre la tersa y roja alfombra que forma el sendero hacia el trono.

-Majestad lo hemos encontrado- dice una voz a través de los parlantes del trono. Reik se pone el comunicador en la oreja y emite el mensaje.

-¡Muy bien Destrúyanlo!- exclama Reik.

En el horizonte japonés la fragata del Emperador Charles encuentra su fin cuando un knightmare de un azul plateado dispara una un misil de peridotite.

-¡Majestad! - exclama la knight of round rubia.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse después de todo yo poseo el código.- exclama el emperador. Mira su mano, pero el código se comienza a desvanecer, se ha desvanecido por completo. Una explosión. Ha terminado el último obstáculo en el plan de Reik.

_A.t.b. 2018 isla de Pengai. Dia de la pronunciación de la UFN._

-¡Entendido!- exclama Zero- Y como primera resolución nosotros avanzaremos hacia, ¡Japón!- pronuncia Zero, además del uso del lenguaje corporal.

-Finalmente recuperaremos nuestro Japón- dice Chiba.

-Tambien rescataremos a Karen- dice Lakshatta.

-Ah….si- dice entrecortado Ogi.

En ese gran monitor que proyecta la fragata insignia de Zero, comienza a llenarse de nieve, comienza a ser interrumpida la señal.

Ha la imagen de Euphemia aparece en la pantalla_. –Zero-_ dice Reik.

-Imposible- dice Lelouch a travez del traje de Zero,- Euphemia

-Que esta sucediendo dice por el comunicador Diethard Reid hablando con los Knight of round en la cabina de transmisión, recibe el mensaje de que los han jaqueado y que no pueden detener la transmisión.

-¡Euphy!- Exclama Suzaku cuando ve a Reik por la pantalla de televisión.

-No puede ser- dice Schneizel levantándose de su trono penas ha visto el rostro de Euphemia.- se supone que debería estar muerta, no ella está muerta por lo que entonces…

_-Zero, como es que una organización creada para derrotar a un enemigo puede subsistir si ese enemigo ya no existe. Mi nombre es Reik Ti Britannia la emperatriz numero 99 del Sagrado Imperio de Britannia. Además La Britannia que buscas ya no existe. Charles ha muerto por mi propia mano y los demás príncipes y princesas se han rendido a mis pies. Y los que se han opuesto han tenido una muerte horrible._

-¡Que el emperador esta muerto!- dice Exaltado Lord Bismark

-Ahora lo entiendo- dice Schneizel- entonces el estigma de los Ti Britannia de que algún día tomarían control del poder se hizo realidad.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Gino.

-Lo que tenía que suceder- responde Schneizel- nos enfocamos tanto en destruir lo que Zero estaba creando, que nos tomaron por sorpresa.

_-Zero si bien entiendo ahora que la EU se ha deshecho el mundo se ha dividido en dos bandos, los que pertenecen a tu rebelión y los que no lo están. En otras palabras quien gane esta guerra se quedara con el premio mayor. El Mundo. Zero se que no sederas. Por eso es que la guerra continuara. ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!_

_All hail Britannia!, All hail Britannia! __All hail Britannia!- gritaban los soldados._

-¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? – se pregunta Schneizel. De actuar en contra de la Usurpadora nos costara la vida y no podemos actuar a su favor. Pero como es que logro someter a toda una nación en tan poco tiempo.

-Su alteza Schneizel, hay algo que debe saber- dice Lord Bismark – hay cosas que aun no entiende del mundo. Hay un poder en especial que solo algunos pueden llevar. Hay ciertas habilidades que este poder logra otorgar a quien lo posee. – Poderes Fantasticos como inimaginables, Zero posee ese poder, y estoy seguro que esa mujer también.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?.- se pregunta Schneizel.

-Geass.- responde Bismark.

- Giovanni- dice Reik al hombre en el tras fondo de la escena.

-Sí, su majestad- contesta este.

-Prepara mi nave, consigue a todos los hombres disponibles. Partimos al área 11.

_A.t.b. 2018 interior de la fragata de Zero._

Hay una reunión entre los miembros del nucleo de los caballeros Negros y El príncipe Schneizel y la Princesa Cornelia para decidir el futuro de la guerra.

-¿Porque deberíamos ayudarles a recuperar a Britannia?-pregunta Todou.

-Según la información recibida por el conde de Rosenberg, Reik se ha hecho con una ultra arma conocida como FREIA, un arma experimental que provoca una reacción en cadena capaz de destruir ciudades enteras en un segundo.- responde Schneizel. –Se que las relaciones con este cambio de poder son muy intensas, pero nosotros no apoyamos una dictadura como la que sacude a Britannia en estos momentos. A diferencia de nosotros, esta mujer es capaz de asesinar al que se le interponga en su camino.

-Porque deberíamos creer en su palabra, cuando ustedes han cometido ya traición contra su propia nación.- afirma Ogi.

-Porque eso nos hace a los dos traidores- argumenta Schneizel- Cuando ustedes aceptaron esta reunión sin que Zero estuviese presente sembraron la primera discordia entre ustedes.

-Eso es porque Zero últimamente a estado actuando a nuestras espaldas.

-Eso es porque ninguno de ustedes conoce quien es el verdadero Zero.- dice Schneizel

-¿Tú crees conocerlo mejor?

-Ciertamente lo conozco más que ustedes y desde hace mucho tiempo. Verán Zero en realidad es…- El mensaje de Schneizel es cortado por el sonido del comunicador de Ogi.

-Sera solo un momento- dice Ogi sacando el comunicador.

-General Ogi, algo a sucedido…la isla de Pengai ha sido destruida.- contesta el soldado.

-¿Qué?- responde Ogi, entonces una pantalla de televisión baja y muestra el gran agujero en el océano que aun el mar esta rellenando.

-Esto es lo que temiamos,- dice Schneizel- Ya ha iniciado con la utilización del FREIA.

-¿No se encontraban los representantes en la isla de Pangai?, con esto la emperatriz Reik se ha hecho enemigo de todo el mundo.

-No de hecho Reik no necesita ser aliada del mundo. Ha demostrado que ya no necesita a a nadie en el mundo.

Zero entra en la sala irrumpiendo- muy bien la Orden de los caballeros negros cooperara con ustedes. – el visor de la máscara se retrae y muestra el ojo que posee el geass. Siempre y cuando ustedes acaten todos los lineamientos de la U.F.N. – ha usado el geass en Schneizel.

-Esta bien-dice Schneizel.

-Hermano Schneizel- exclama Cornelia en tono de desapruebo. Ya es tarde Scheizel esta bajo el efecto del geass.

El sonido del comunicador de Kannon suena, y el hombre responde.

-¿Si que sucede?

-Mi Lord malas noticias, Una flota enemiga ataca el asentamiento de Tokio.

-¿La Orden de los Caballeros Negros?

-No, de hecho parece Britanniana. Han destruido todas las defensas de la playa.

Zero pasa al frente de los demás de la orden. Y estrecha manos con Schneizel, para hacer oficial el convenio, pero antes de eso se ha retirado la máscara y le ha mostrado a los otros miembros su verdadera identidad. La del príncipe Lelouch Vi Britannia.

-¡Imposible!…que Zero sea un príncipe Britanniano- contesta Tamaki.

-No hay imposibles. El juicio de un hombre no se mide por su nación de origen si no por las acciones de su corazón. – Responde Lelouch- Mi nombre es Lelouch Vi Britannia el heredero número 18 a la sucesión al trono de Britannia.

_A.t.b. 2018, La segunda Batalla por el asentamiento de Tokio._

El cielo es iluminado por cientos de luces parpadeantes. El Siraccusa se va hundiendo lentamente en el océano, y los knightmare Britannianos del gobierno de la emperatriz Reik se van retirando. Reik está en solitario en el trono. Escucha solo las comunicaciones de los soldados mientras abandonan sus posiciones. En el interior del asentamiento de Tokio, la sala del gobernador general está en completo silencio. Reik se levanta y mira por la ventana. Por más que Reik fuera un gran estratega jamás podría compararse con Lelouch y Schneizel , los dos quienes han unido fuerzas . Ahí es cuando Reik se ha dado cuenta que el jamás hubiera podido contra el mundo. Las fuerzas del mundo unido, Lelouch, SDchneizel, Cornelia, Suzaku, Karen, Xing ke, Todou, los Knight of Round y el ejército más poderoso que el mundo jamás haya visto.

En las manos de Reik está el detonador del FREIA. Aun hay explosivos, aun tiene la posibilidad de cambiar el resultado.

Pero decide Callar. Decide no hacer nada. Ya no vale la pena. Escucha los pasos. Alguien ha entrado en la oficina. Reik se da media vuelta y ahí está. Lelouch con el traje de Zero pero ya sin la máscara. Ya no la necesita, el mundo después de hoy nunca mas necesitara a Zero.

-Lelouch Vi Britannia, Zero.-has venido a terminar el trabajo. Pero antes dejame explicar el porque hice todo esto.

-No lo quiero oír- dice Lelouch- hay ciertas cosas que prefiero no saber.

-Maldito…- Dice Reik sacando el revólver.

-Lelouch Vi Britannia te lo ordena, ¡Muere!- exclama Lelouch, mientras el geass de Lelouch penetra en la mente de Reik y se activan sus neuronas.

Reik se dispara en el pecho y cae al suelo. lentamente los colores del vitral en la ventana refractan dos colores. Azul y Verde. La vida de Reik pasa frente a sus ojos. Cientos de imágenes que a gran velocidad recorren sus ojos. Pero la imagen se congela en una en especial en Marcella el día que la conoció.

Lelouch se dispone a recoger el detonador del FREIA. Apenas lo toma. Los recuerdos de Reik son transportados a su mente. No solo de su vida si no de las recuerdos de otra realidad una aun mas traumática y llena de odio. Como es que Zero es traicionado, como es que se convierte en el emperador, como es que muere convirtiéndose en un mártir.

Lelouch se retira un poco para digerir la información, y ahí se da cuenta de la venganza de Reik. Del verdadero significado de la venganza de Reik. "La luz siempre se refracta en dos colores". En otras palabras siempre hay más de una decisión que tomar. No solo la más obvia.

FIN


	26. Epilogo: Shiawase Neiro

Epilogo: Shiawase Neiro

_Atb. 2020 tres años después de Reik._

Lentamente Nunnally despierta y se encuentra en su habitación real, ya no vive en la academia Ashford , si no en el castillo imperial de Pendragon. Lentamente va abriendo los ojos y descubre al hombre con cabello blanco y ojos azules.

-¡Reik!- exclama Nunally.

El hombre de cabello blanco se impresiona al oír esas palabras.

-Erik que sucede ahí- responde Lelouch. Entrando a la habitación vistiendo un traje blanco.

-Supongo que tuvo una pesadilla.- responde el hombre de Cabello Blanco.

-Oni-sama- exclama Nunally abrazando a su hermano Lelouch. Estas aquí, pensé que nunca volveria a verte.

-Nunally hoy estas muy extraña- dice Lelouch- pero bueno hoy tengo que asistir a una reunión en Polonia.

-Erik te dejo a cargo mientras estoy fuera. – dice Lelouch.

-Yes your Majesty- dice Erik.

-Regreso en la noche Nunally- dice Lelouch besando la frente de su hermana menor.

-Si, Buen viaje Oni-sama.

El jardín Excellica esta lleno de vida como siempre, los grandes jardines muestran a las mariposas blancas. Y el estanque esta lleno de lirios, se escucha el croar de las ranas. Es como si despues de mucho tiempo Nunally pudiese ver por primera vez la belleza del jardín. Pasaba ella en su vestido rosa mientras Erik en un traje plateado hablaba con ella. Veía algunas otras personas que también se encontraban por ahí.

-¿Como fue que te diste cuenta?- dice Erik.

-¿Entonces si eres Reik?- dijo asustada Nunally.

-No, yo soy Erik Ti Britannia. Nunally, es solo que no me explico cómo es que lograste recordarme.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunta Nunally – Lelouch Onii-sama debería estar muerto, yo lo vi cuando murió.

-Nunally en esta realidad nunca sucedió eso, lo que me pone a pensar que debes tener alguna inmunidad contra mi geass pues ninguno de los cambios te afecto.

-¿Esta es otra realidad?- pregunta Nunally.

-Si. Nunally una vez me dijiste que era mi culpa que Lelouch muriese porque no actue en su debido tiempo. Use mis CODES y mi cuerpo como una ofrenda a los dioses para hacer mi plegaria. Y poder haber actuado en su debido tiempo.

-Entonces la chica que se parecía a Euphy One-sama…- dice Nunally mientras su voz se corta.

-Su nombre es Euphemia Ti Britannia, es la hija de Cornelia y mi hija también.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar con vida?- pregunta Nunally.

-La luz refracta dos colores. Verde y azul. A.A. anulo la transferencia de CODES al mundo de C. asi fue que cuando Reik murió, el CODE que debería darle inmunidad se le fue arrebatado por los dioses y el ultimo CODE fue utilizado para derme vida.

-¿Entonces asi es como recuerdas tu vida como reik?

-Ciertamente- responde Reik.

-Perdóname Erik onii-sama- Porque te acuse de la muerte de mi hermano tu tuviste que morir.

-Te equivocas Nunally, de hecho tu solo confirmaste mi plan. Sabes hace mucho tiempo tuve una hermana como tu, se llamaba Reik. Ella todas las noches soñaba con un mundo lleno de paz y tranquilidad donde todos los días fueran un cuento de hadas.

-¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido en este mundo?- le pregunta Nunally a Erik.

- Primero que nada Lelouch, se convirtió en el mártir que asesino al demonio Reik, y fue proclamado como el nuevo emperador del Sagrado Imperio de la Nueva Britannia.

-¿y en este mundo Shirley y Euphy-onesama están vivas? – pregunta alegremente Nunally.

-No lo siento. Ese es un milagro que ni Zero puede hacer.

-¿Qué sucedió con Zero? Suzaku entonces continúa siendo Zero.

-Al final Kururugi Suzaku obtuvo lo que siempre quizo…su muerte.

-¿Suzaku está muerto?- dice Tristemente Nunally.

-Si, pero no debes deprimirte por eso, pues eso fue lo que siempre quizo. Es mas deberías sentirte feliz por él. Y como fue deseo de Zero, Ogi Kaname se convirtió en el nuevo representante de la UFN. Después de haber visto lo que seria del mundo al dejarlo ahí, Lelouch uso el geass en el para hacerlo leal a las creencias de la U.F.N. y la historia no se repitiera.

-¿Que sucedió con Karen-san? Y ¿C.C.-san?.

-Karen Statfield o Kozuki Karen se dio de baja de la orden de los caballeros negros hace mucho tiempo de hecho fue asendida a Knight of one cuando se convirtió en el caballero personal del emperador Lelouch. Pero eso también quedo atrás. Ahora es La emperatriz Kallen. Contrajo matrimonio con Lelouch y ahora tienen una pequeña hija de un año. Su nombre es Fey.

-Asi que Lelouch Oni-sama se casó.-Dice feliz Nunally.

- Con respecto a C.C. ella obtuvo finalmente la paz que siempre quizo al deshacerse del código y murió. Pero no fue el final de ella pues incluso hoy en dia podemos verla. Dijo Reik apuntando a la bebe Kallen que se encontraba del otro lado del estanque jugando con su madre.

-¿Qué sucedió con Schneizel oni-sama y Cornelia One-sama?

-Schneizel, decidió ahora es le primer ministro de Oceánica. Con respecto de Cornelia, nadie ha sabido que ha sido de ella. Después de la guerra desapareció.

-Es un poco triste, que hay con la Academia Ashford.

-Millay Ashford se convirtió en la directora de la academia, con respecto a Rollo. El hermano falso de Lelouch. Murió de un ataque al corazón por haber abusado del geass. Nina Einstein ahora desarrolla tecnología sustentable a base de Peridotite, junto con Lakshatta Loyd Aspund y Cecile Crommy . Trabajan en el instituto de Cambodia. Y con respecto a Rivalz Cardemonde, continúa trabajando en el mismo bar en el que trabajo hace unos años. Gino Weinberg fue ascendido a knight of two. Y Anya Erstein ahora trabaja en una plantación de naranjas en florida con Jeremiah Gottwald.

Pero qué hay de ti, ¿qué sucedió con Marcella?

Erik se queda mudo y luego contesta – En esta realidad nunca conocí a Marcella. Pero ella trabaja en una oficina en Zúrich Suiza, y hace unas semanas acaban de proponerle matrimonio un inversionista japonés y ella parece haber aceptado.

-Lo siento- responde Nunally

-Reik nunca fue el enemigo, solo debes entender su sacrificio. Reik perdió su identidad para darnos a todos un destino diferente, esa fue su única prueba de libertad. La tercera y última Partitura de la Orchesta Di Fausto. Redención.

Nunally mira el cielo, ve las nubes pasar sobre ella- el geass es una maldición que empujó a Reik a cometer los más grandes crímenes, pero también gracias al geass tenemos un futuro. Eso es lo que querías decirnos ¿No es verdad Reik?

Erik sonríe, mira al cielo baja la cabeza parpadea y su ojo izquierdo tiene un color esmeralda.

**Estimado Lector gracias por leer hasta el final Code Geass: Reik of the Vengance. **


End file.
